


Assumer and never surrender

by francesk27



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francesk27/pseuds/francesk27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Risque de spoiler* L'histoire prend place après leur fuite de WICKED. Vu les circonstances, Minho a peur de s'engager dans une relation, ce qui commence à embêter Newt sérieusement, d'autant plus qu'un Crank n'est pas éternel.. et Newt se dégrade très vite. Minho se souvient de leur relation, du début à la fin. Pour information : je vais la finir, promis :) Minewt (aussi sur Wattpad, francesk27, sous le même titre)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

« Tu fais ta grande gueule mais en fait tu vaux rien ! »  
« Tu sais très bien que c’est différent. » Répondit Minho en serrant les dents.  
« Ah oui ? Et qu’est ce qu’il y a de si différent hein ? A quoi ça sert de l’ouvrir quand c’est sans importance pour la fermer quand ça compte ? » Il ferma ses mains en poing pour qu’elles ne tremblent pas. « Ou bien c’est ça le problème, ça ne compte pas pour toi c’est ça ? »  
Minho ouvrit grand les yeux, se retenant d’hurler sur son pote.  
« T’es parti où là ? Tu sais ce que je ressens », dit-il après une hésitation en baissant la voix et les yeux.  
« J’en suis plus si sûr tu vois. » Newt tourna les talons, furieux. Il a honte.  
« Newt attends ! » La porte claqua. Minho ne le suivit pas. 

Newt bouscula Thomas sur son chemin. Il ne prit pas le temps de s’excuser. La grande question qui explosa alors dans sa tête était d’une grande simplicité : Où je vais ? Et ce n’est même pas une introspection, sur son avenir, tout ça. Non. Il est parti comme un prince mais il n’y a nulle part où aller ici. C’est pas comme s’il voulait se retrouver avec les autres. Et Minho le sait. Bien joué, tu t’es encore ridiculisé mon pauvre ami !

Thomas était pour le moins surpris. Newt n’était pas du genre boeuf d’habitude… C’était plutôt le style d’attitude de Minho. Il est où celui-là d’ailleurs ? Peut être que la solution est toute trouvée. De toute évidence, ce n’était pas le meilleur moment pour aller lui parler, mais il n’avait pas trop le choix. Et il n’avait rien de mieux à faire, autant occuper son temps. Il ouvrit la porte que Newt venait juste de claquer, autre fait surprenant. Minho avait dû y aller fort. Qu’est ce qui s’est encore passé entre eux ? En ce moment ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, mais la palme revenait clairement aux vétérans du Glade.   
Les yeux noirs de Minho étaient fixés sur son visage, un instant pleins d’espoir, la seconde suivante éteints par la déception. Etrange.  
« Thomas, c’est toi. »  
« Très perspicace l’ami », rétorqua-t-il pour détendre l’atmosphère.  
« Pas le moment de te foutre de moi. » Raté.  
« D’ac-cord… J’avais quelque chose à te demander… »  
« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » le coupa Minho  
« Eh mais qu’est-ce qu’il vous arrive à tous les deux ? Ce n’est pas mes histoires mais arrêtez de m’y fourrer avec vos sautes d’humeur ! »  
Minho leva les yeux à nouveau. Il haussa les sourcils, indifférent à son petit discours.   
« Ok, allez vous faire voir. » Thomas claqua la porte à son tour, et se retrouva dans le couloir. Tout comme Newt, il se demanda où il pourrait bien aller. Et le meilleur c’est qu’il n’avait même pas pu poser sa question à Minho. Tête de con. 

Minho avait de la chance au final, il se retrouvait seul dans le dortoir que les deux autres avaient fuit, assis sur le bord du lit tandis qu’eux n’avait nulle part où aller. Ils finiront par revenir. Newt avait raison, il a honte. Que penserait Thomas ? Depuis tout ce temps qu’ils sont ensemble, il va s’imaginer des trucs, et peut être les rejeter. Le pire, c’est qu’à bien y réfléchir, Minho réalisait l’absurdité de son comportement. Il n’avait de compte à rendre à personne, même pas à Newt. Ok, ça c’était méchant. Mais merde, est-ce que vraiment c’est de sa faute s’il n’arrive pas à s’accepter ? Ce n’est pas de Newt dont il a honte mais de lui-même. Newt est parfait, il ne faut pas se mentir, et il l’admire d’autant plus qu’il a le courage de s’assumer tel qu’il est sans se soucier de l’avis de qui que ce soit. Ou peut-être a-t-il tout simplement confiance en leurs amis ? Et voilà, un autre problème sur la longue liste. Est-ce que j'ai confiance en mes amis ? Pff je vais trop loin là. Ce n’est pas pour la jouer Caliméro mais les gens ne comprennent pas que souvent les plus grandes gueules sont celles qui ont le plus de mal à s’assumer, le tout étant d’attirer l’attention sur autre chose, quelque chose que l’on choisit et qui le plus souvent ne nous ressemble pas. C’est celui qui en dit le plus qui en fait le moins, ce n’est pas ça le petit dicton ? N’empêche qu’il regrettait. Il sait à quel point il peut être borné des fois, mais cette fois c’est différent. Rien ne peut changer son orientation sexuelle, qu’il le veuille ou non. Heureusement que je n’ai pas pensé ça tout haut, devant Newt… Minho serra les dents à nouveau. Ou bien n’avait-il pas cessé ? Est-ce que, si j’avais le choix, je déciderais de ne plus l’aimer ? Voilà la question que Newt lui aurait posée, blessé. Admettre, in petto, qu’il l’aimait était déjà une chose. Jusqu’à présent il n’avait pas réellement eu le temps de s’attarder sur ses pensées et sentiments. Sortir du Labyrinthe, se faire kidnapper à nouveau par WICKED et s’enfuir étaient déjà bien assez préoccupants. Et tout ce temps ce qui lui permettait de continuer à courir et se battre, c’était bien sûr la volonté de s’en sortir vivant, mais sa vie ne comptait pas s’il ne pouvait pas sauver Newt. Et maintenant Ratman leur avait annoncé que Newt n’était pas immunisé. Nom d’un chien, ce slinthead est contaminé et va y passer s’ils ne trouvent pas d’antidote. La vie est une sacrée pute. Soudain Minho réalisa qu’il gâchait le peu de temps qu’il avait avec son ami.   
Plein de résolution, il sauta sur ses pieds et ouvrit grand la porte. Surpris par la facilité, il trébucha en avant pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Newt. Il avait l’air tout aussi surpris que lui. La stupeur sur le visage de Newt changea vite en détermination, et Minho sentit son sang se glacer. Ouhla… Il prit la parole le premier de peur d’entendre ce que son pote avait à lui dire.  
« Newt, je voulais justement te parler… » Il s’interrompit devant le regard dur du glader. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre, la referma.  
« Oui ? »  
Newt ne l’aidait en rien, au contraire il semblait prendre son pied à le voir patauger.  
« On perd notre temps. » Oh mince, il va me comprendre de travers ! Déja Newt fronçait les sourcils en redressant les épaules en arrière. Minho repris, fébrile : « Non non, attend, ce que je veux dire c’est qu’avec mes conneries je gâche les seuls moments qu’on pourrait avoir ensemble, tu vois ? »  
Newt garda le silence, histoire de le faire mariner. Puis un tout petit sourire étira un côté de sa bouche. Minho n’était pas sûr de bien comprendre, il avait peur, et cette peur là était totalement différente de celle à laquelle il était habitué. Le sourire de Newt se figea, puis disparut. « Ce qui veut dire? »  
Minho était perdu. Il était clair non ?   
Newt leva les yeux au ciel : « Ça donne quoi en pratique ? ». Minho avait une petite idée derrière la tête, mais il n’osait pas. Et si Newt était encore fâché ? S’il le repoussait ? Son orgueil en prendrait un sacré coup, et son petit coeur aussi (surtout !). Il hésita encore une seconde puis il tendit la main vers Newt. Celui-ci suivit son mouvement des yeux, il resta parfaitement figé, dans l’attente. Cette fois-ci, il faudra que ça vienne de Minho. Newt ne se mettrait plus à ses pieds désormais. Il reporta son regard sur les yeux de Minho qui le fixait avec une intensité à la limite de l’effrayant, ses pupilles dilatées. L’espace d’un instant, Newt eu envie de rire. Mais les doigts de Minho se posèrent sur sa joue et toute envie de rire disparut. Il ne fit pas un geste, peu lui importait qu’ils aient des témoins. Minho déglutit, faisant remonter sa pomme d’Adam, puis redescendre. L’idée lui vint de poser ses lèvres là, et son ventre se contracta. Du calme, Newt… Minho fit un pas en avant, réduisant l’espace qui les séparait à peau de chagrin. Sa deuxième main trouva sa place sur son épaule. Newt ne bougea toujours pas. J’attends. Il finit par le dire à haute voix, avec un sourire en coin. Minho lui rendit son sourire, gêné. Il se pencha en avant, écarquillant les yeux de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu’il s’approchait du visage de Newt. Celui-ci ne put retenir un petit rire, amusement mêlé de crainte et de désir. Minho rougit, et posa tout doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Newt ferma les yeux. Premier baiser. Minho se recula, penaud. Et rouge pivoine. « C’est tout ? » sourit Newt. Il passa légèrement sa langue sur ses lèvres, en gardant ses yeux rivés sur Minho. Il se mit enfin en action, repoussant Minho dans la pièce et refermant la porte derrière eux, s’assurant que le verrou (de fortune certes) était fermé.   
« Je croyais que le regard des autres ne t’importait pas ? » plaisanta Minho pour cacher sa gêne.  
« Il y a des limites à tout cher ami », répondit Newt en s’approchant du brun qui recula au même rythme, sentant rapidement le matelas derrière ses genoux.   
Newt prit les devants, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de la nuque de Minho, l’attirant lentement mais sûrement vers lui, pour l’embrasser. Leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent à nouveau. Minho ferma les yeux, retint Newt par son t-shirt, le pressant plus près, plus serré. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Voir Newt se lécher les lèvres l’avait mis en appétit. A mon tour maintenant. Il caressa les lèvres de Newt de sa langue, sans rien demander de plus. Il voulait faire les choses bien, tout ça était nouveau pour lui. Il sentit Newt frémir et grogner doucement. Le son, pratiquement inaudible, sembla comme une explosion dans sa tête, il se rapprocha encore plus de Newt, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, pressant le bas de son dos plus près. Les doigts de Newt, d’abord caressant son cou, se firent explorateur et le blond guida ses mains dans dos, répondant au baiser en ouvrant les lèvres, laissant Minho introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Alors que Newt se prenait au jeu, Minho s’écarta et le regarda. Newt se raidit, la peur remplaçant vite le désir. Et s’il ne voulait plus de lui ? Ou bien s’il s’était moqué de lui ?  
« Est-ce plus clair comme réponse ? » lui demanda Minho, un grand sourire fendant son visage en deux. Le soulagement fit rire Newt une fois de plus, « Ya shank ! » gronda-t-il en réduisant à nouveau la distance entre lui et Minho. La bosse dans son jeans ne saurait mentir, réalisa-t-il. D’une main il souleva la chemise de son pote, et de l’autre il le tira par la ceinture. Minho redevint sérieux et l’embrassa à pleine bouche, caressant sa langue de la sienne, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, tandis que Newt essayait, quelque peu déconcentré, d’ouvrir la boucle de sa ceinture. Qui aurait cru que c’était si dur dans un tel moment ? Il y parvint finalement, s’attaquant au bouton, Minho se faisant plus insistant dans son baiser, marquant de ses doigts la peau de Newt.

« Nom de dieu ! »   
La voix ne monta au cerveau des deux gladers qu’un temps plus tard. Ils s’écartèrent, surpris, tournant leurs regards vers la porte, laissée ouverte par Thomas de toute évidence.  
« Ce verrou c’est vraiment de la dobe ! » s’exclama Minho en riant. Newt examina son visage, n’y décelant aucune gène ni colère. Que Thomas les ait vus ne le traumatisait pas. En voilà une surprise. Un élan de tendresse grossit le coeur de Newt et, le sourire aux lèvres, il enlaça Minho, son corps fort et chaud collé au sien. D’abord rigide, Minho se relaxa et referma ses bras autour de son copain. « Merci » chuchota Newt tout contre son oreille. Stoppés dans leur élan, il sentit le sommeil alourdir ses paupières. Un bâillement lui échappa.  
« Eh papi, tu as sommeil ? » murmura Minho dans ses cheveux blonds, moqueur  
« Humhum » fût la seule réponse qu’il obtint.  
« Alors au lit, blondinet. »   
Minho l’entraîna sur le lit où Newt s’allongea. Son partenaire lui retira ses chaussures, son jean et remonta la couverture sur lui avant de se déshabiller et s’installer à son tour. Après une courte hésitation, il se blottit contre Newt, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Newt expira longuement, tout va bien désormais. Minho déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres, tout doux. Newt sourit, déjà emporté par le sommeil. 

* * *

« Salut Thomas »  
L’intéressé leva la tête, qui tourna au rouge en voyant Newt et Minho entrer dans la pièce. Il n’avait pas oser retourner dans la chambre et avait conseillé aux autres de s’en abstenir également. Qui savait ce que ces deux-là pouvaient faire seuls dans une chambre ? Il rougit plus fort encore tandis que l’idée prenait forme dans son esprit. Il détourna le regard, embarrassé. Pourquoi avait-il forcé cette fichue porte ?  
« Tout va bien ? » insista Minho en s’asseyant à côté de lui avec son bol de céréales. Newt lui lança un regard appuyé, du genre « N’abuse pas non plus, fous lui la paix ! ». Mais Minho comptait bien assumer sa décision, et tant pis si c’était aux dépends de Thomas. Newt en avait besoin, il entendait au moins lui offrir cela. Thomas croisa son regard.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé les gars », bégaya-t-il, « hier soir je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. »  
« Eh relax, ce n’est pas grave », assura Newt. Il hésita avant de voir la réaction de Minho.  
« Newt a raison, et puis ça t’apprendra à ouvrir sans frapper ! »  
Thomas lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Aïe ! C’était pourquoi ça ? »   
« J’ai frappé, mais personne ne répondait. Et vous veniez juste de vous embrouiller sec, j’avais peur que ça ne devienne violent. »  
Minho fit un clin d’oeil à Newt : « C’était violent en effet, non ? ». Newt rit de bon coeur, manquant de recracher sa bouchée de céréales, heureux que la tension retombe.   
« Epargnez-moi les détails, d’accord ? » railla Thomas, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. « Et puis j’ai été suffisamment puni, j’ai dû dormir par terre ! »  
« Ecoutez-le, le martyr ! » ricana Minho, « on te fera une place cette nuit, ne t’inquiète pas », poursuivit-il en s’approchant de plus en plus de son pote, le mettant clairement mal à l’aise.   
Newt éclata de rire avant de tirer le bras de Minho en arrière, l’écartant de Thomas: « Ça suffit, arrête ! ». Pause. « De toute façon il n’y pas de place pour lui ». Ce fut au tour de Minho d’éclater de rire : « Ce n’est pas que mon blondinet ici présent serait jaloux ? ». Sans y penser, il abandonna son bol sur le sol, se leva et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Newt. Surpris, son copain ne réagit pas. C’était un sacré progrès, et Minho avait eu l’air parfaitement naturel. Newt sourit, le tira par la chemise pour lui rendre son baiser.  
« Bon, bon, bon les tourtereaux ! C’est bien gentil mais je ne suis pas au cinoche, merci ! » s’indigna Thomas pour leur rappeler sa présence.   
« Pas faux » marmonna Newt contre la bouche du brun. Il s’écarta, ramassa le bol de Minho et le lui rendit. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, engloutissant leur petit déjeuner. L’un comme l’autre ne pouvait réaliser qu’ils avaient passé le pas. Un couple. L’idée semblait folle. Et tellement géniale.   
Thomas se racla la gorge. « On s’étouffe dans toutes ces hormones, vous ne trouvez pas ? » tenta-t-il en se levant.  
« Hey, t’es parti où ? »  
« Dans mon lit rattraper ma- »  
« Alors là c’est hors de question mon pote ! » l’interrompit Minho en tirant Newt par le bras pour l’arracher du sol, leurs bols abandonnés une fois de plus, vides.  
« Mais c’est une blague ! », ronchonna Thomas, « allez les mecs, s’il vous plait ! » les supplia-t-il en les regardant s’engouffrer bien vite dans la chambre qu’ils venaient à peine de quitter. « C’est pas juste. » Les bras ballants, il rejoignit les autres dans le cockpit. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. 

Où en étions-nous ? » ronronna Minho en poussant Newt vers le lit.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A nouveau seuls dans la chambre, Minho ne se fit pas prier et plaqua Newt contre le mur. La veille, ils avaient lâché l’affaire, épuisés par leurs aventures. Mais aujourd'hui était leur dernière chance d’obtenir le calme et l’intimité nécessaires à une telle situation. Il voulait Newt, pour lui tout seul. Ils avaient convenu à 3 jours de repos dans le Berg, soit le jour de la fuite, ce jour-ci, et le lendemain soir ils partiraient à 4, laissant Newt, contaminé, derrière. Ils n’auraient aucune chance d’entrer dans la ville avec lui, et aucun d’entre eux n’avaient l’intention de répandre la maladie à l’intérieur des murs, ni de risquer la vie de leur ami.  
Newt avait l’air dans le même état d’esprit. Il le désirait d’autant plus qu’il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne l’avouerait jamais à ses amis, mais son cerveau commençait à dérailler sec.  
Il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Minho et se fit la promesse d’oublier tout cela. Minho seul comptait désormais. Et bien vite il n’eut plus de difficultés à se concentrer sur l’homme entre ses bras.  
Minho répondait à son baiser avec passion, ouvrant la bouche de Newt avec sa langue, titillant et mordillant ses lèvres, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses flancs, puis redescendirent pour se glisser sous son t-shirt. Newt frémit, les mains de Minho, fraiches, lui électrisant la peau. Minho se pressait contre lui, le dos de Newt était plaqué au mur. Il ne pouvait rien manquer de l’excitation de son partenaire, de plus en plus inquisiteur. Newt n’était pas en reste, il attirait Minho encore plus près, agrippant ses fesses et collant son bassin au sien. Minho laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge en reprenant son souffle : « Ça m’a l’air sérieux, blondinet ». Il s’écarta suffisamment pour retirer le t-shirt de Newt, et l’admirer. Newt rougit. Il avait beau ne plus être un runner depuis un bail, il n’avait pas perdu sa silhouette sportive. D’un doigt léger, le brun suivit les lignes des muscles, des pectoraux, puis des abdominaux, effleurant son bas ventre. Newt déglutit et appuya sa tête contre le mur, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « Ce que tu es sexy » souffla Minho en déposant un baiser sur sa pomme d’Adam, tout doucement, avant de lécher du bout de la langue sa gorge, descendant sur son torse, retraçant la ligne que ses doigts avaient empruntée une seconde plus tôt. Newt frissonna, soupira alors que Minho s’approchait dangereusement de la ceinture de son jean. Celui-ci se chargea alors de la défaire, ouvrit le bouton et le déshabilla. Le coeur de Newt battait à cent à l’heure. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Minho le regardait, le visage levé vers lui : « Tout va bien ? » hésita-t-il, demandant la permission. Newt sourit, gêné : « Je n’ai jamais été aussi bien Minho ». L’autre lui lança un sourire lumineux, les yeux éclatants : « Et ça ne fait que commencer, bébé ! ». Newt rit, s’abaissa au niveau de Minho pour le redresser : « Ce n’est pas juste, tu es encore tout habillé » dit-il en déboutonnant la chemise de Minho. Il suivit les doigts de Newt du regard, écartant les pans de sa chemise pour l’en défaire une fois terminé. Timide, Newt posa une main hésitante sur son torse. Il était chaud, et juste sous sa paume il sentait son coeur battre. Fort. Minho retira lui-même son pantalon, les yeux rivés sur son partenaire. Il se sentait bouillonner, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Newt. Chaque chose en son temps. Newt l’explorait à la fois des yeux et des mains, caressant sa poitrine, une expression tendre inscrite sur le visage. Il s’approcha tout près de lui, se décollant du mur. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours pleins d’amour et de reconnaissance, et lui planta un long baiser sur les lèvres, ses mains se plaçant fermement sur ses hanches, le menant à la rencontre des siennes. Un gémissement échappa des lèvres de Minho alors que Newt lui mordillait la langue, imprimant un léger mouvement de bassin contre le sien, se frictionnant contre lui. « Tu me tue » murmura Minho, le souffle coupé. Une main descendit sur les fesses de Newt, accentuant l’ondulation de son bassin, tandis que l’autre s’enfouissait dans ses cheveux, maintenant son visage en place. Newt n’hésita plus, il glissa sa main entre eux deux, écartant l’élastique de boxer de Minho, et l’enroula autour de son sexe. Minho sursauta, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau de son pote. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Newt, mordillant sa peau, alors que celui-ci montait et descendait la main le long de son membre, suivant le rythme de va et vient de son bassin tout contre lui. Minho respirait de plus en plus fort, il tremblait. Il prit appui contre le mur, et il sentit Newt se laisser glisser au sol. Il le regarda, surpris : « Qu’est-ce que… ». Newt lui retira son boxer et posa ses lèvres sur l’extrémité de son sexe. Minho serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Oh bordel. Il ne lâchait pas Newt du regard, la tête blonde de son copain montant et descendant, le maintenant par les hanches pour qu’il ne bouge pas. Minho avait du mal à se contrôler, c’était tellement bon. Il sentait sa langue le masser, ses dents le griffer tout doucement, lançant des étincelles dans tout son corps. Soudain Minho ne voyait plus rien, tellement concentré sur les sensations que lui procurait Newt. Il réalisa que s’il continuait comme ça, il jouirait, et c’était hors de question. « Newt », tenta-t-il, la voix si roque qu’elle en devenait incompréhensible. Il se racla la gorge, « Newt » répéta-t-il, « arrête, s’il te plait ». Il avait du mal à parler. Newt releva la tête, l’air blessé : « Ça ne te plait pas ? Je n’ai pas vraiment d’expérience, je suis désolé » bafouilla-t-il en se relevant et s’écartant de Minho. Celui-ci le rattrapa par le bras, « Tu rigoles j’espère ? Rien n’est mieux qu’être avec toi, je t’assure », et pour le lui prouver il lui rendit les mêmes attentions, caressant le sexe de Newt, fasciné par son regard écarquillé. « Tu vois ce que ça fait ? J’ai l’impression que ça ne te plait pas, à toi non plus » chuchota Minho tout contre son oreille, léchant la ligne de sa mâchoire, l’embrassant langoureusement en introduisant et retirant sa langue au rythme de sa main sur son sexe. Newt agrippa l’avant bras de Minho, retenant avec difficulté ses gémissements, la tête renversée en arrière. « Je… je ne vais pas tenir longtemps » haleta Newt. Minho ne lui laissait aucun répit, il lui mordillait la clavicule, léchant son torse de plus en plus bas. Il maintint une main à la base de son sexe et le pris dans sa bouche. Newt gémit et frissonna, enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Minho. Il ne pouvait contenir le mouvement de ses hanches, et Minho l’encourageait en posant une main sur ses fesses pour le pousser en avant, guidant son rythme. Sentant Newt au bord de l’orgasme, il se releva, l’embrassa et le mena jusqu’au lit. « J’aimerais essayer quelque chose » dit-il en se pressant dans le dos de Newt. Il lui mordilla l’épaule en glissant son sexe entre ses cuisses, se pressant contre ses fesses tout en empoignant le sexe de Newt. Il n’était pas question qu’il jouisse seul. Sur la table de chevet il avait prévu de la vaseline. Faire mal à son copain n’était pas une option. Newt le regardait faire, les yeux pleins d’attente. Il versa une portion généreuse de crème dans ses mains avant d’enduire son sexe sous le regard lourd de désir de son partenaire, puis introduisit sa main entre ses fesses pour préparer le passage. Il s’allongea enfin sur Newt : « Ça va ? Si tu n’as pas envie, ou bien si je te fais mal, dis moi et j’arrête » murmura un Minho attentionné. « Vas-y » répondit Newt. Minho se positionna alors au dessus de Newt, glissa son sexe tout près et le pénétra le plus délicatement du monde. Newt souffla, contracté. Minho le couvrit de baisers sur les épaules, dans le cou, avant d’enfouir la main sous Newt et de saisir son sexe. Newt se relâcha instantanément, poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Minho avait toutes les difficultés du monde à prendre son temps. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Il le pénétra un peu plus, caressant Newt en même temps, serrant son poing autour de lui comme s’il le pénétrait également. D’un mouvement de bassin, il entra entièrement, arrachant un grognement à Newt. « Tout va bien ? » hésita Minho, encore. « Laisse moi m’habituer une seconde » souffla Newt. Minho cessa tout mouvement, se contentant de caresser Newt, de l’embrasser en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Une ou deux fois il dû lui dire qu’il l’aimait. Mais ça, Newt le savait déjà.  
Puis Newt commença à bouger de lui-même, ondulant lascivement du bassin. « Vas-y maintenant » haleta le blond, les mains agrippées à la tête de lit pour se tenir. Minho commença par se retirer lentement, avant d’entrer à nouveau. Newt soupira de plaisir, et il referma une main autour de celle de Minho, accentuant ses va et vient sur son sexe. Le brun ne se fit pas prier, et il accéléra la cadence. Il changea d’angle, cherchant le meilleur. Un gémissement plus fort de Newt confirma son choix et il le pénétra plus vite, et fort. Il se mit à gémir également, empoignant Newt avec force, lui faisant l’amour de tout son coeur. Soucieux de ne pas le blesser il ralentit, seulement pour se faire disputer par son partenaire. La pression dans son bas ventre était de plus en plus intense, et il sentait le sexe de Newt palpiter entre ses doigts. Il n’avait jamais rien ressenti d’aussi bon. Ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps, ni l’un ni l’autre. Ils étaient au bord de l’explosion. Oh bordel. Il agrippa l’épaule du blond, accentuant ses pénétrations, et envoya un dernier grand coup de bassin, un électrochoc vrillant son corps. Il poussa un long gémissement. Au même moment, il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, un film de transpiration couvrait ses membres, et ceux de Newt. Ce dernier relâcha la main de Minho, toujours enroulée autour de son sexe. Il se retira, roula sur le côté, faisant face à Newt. Tous deux exténués, ils se regardèrent pour ce qui parût plusieurs minutes, avant que leurs paupières lourdes ne se referment sur leurs yeux brillants. Newt émergea une seconde, juste le temps de ramasser la couverture pour les en recouvrir et de se blottir tout contre Minho. Ce dernier soupira d’aise et enroula son bras autour de la taille de Newt, déposant un dernier baiser sur son épaule. « Je t’aime blondinet » souffla-t-il en s’endormant. Le petit sourire de Newt ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Newt et Minho étaient tous les deux en train de se rhabiller. Aujourd’hui était le grand jour, Minho, Thomas, Brenda et Jorge allaient entrer dans la ville tandis que Newt resterait en plan dans le Berg. Il savait bien qu’il ne pouvait pas les suivre, pas avec cette foutue maladie qui lui rongeait littéralement le cerveau et qu’il répandrait là-bas, mais l’idée de se retrouver enfermé ici seul avec lui-même pendant plusieurs jours était insoutenable. Ne pas y penser, faire comme si de rien n’était, voilà le secret.  
Minho avait son plis caractéristique sur le front, il se faisait du mouron. Newt referma les derniers boutons de sa chemise avant de s’attaquer à celle de Minho qui lui envoya un petit sourire. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et Newt détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas voir ses larmes. Il fit comme s’il n’avait rien vu. Comme si de rien n’était. Il s’écarta et recula d’un pas.  
Il serra les dents. C’était tellement injuste. De tous les Gladers, il fallait évidemment qu’il fasse partie de la petite portion malade. Ses mains se fermèrent en poings, la rage montait en lui. Combien étaient morts ? Certainement des Munies. Ces nuls n’avaient pas su défendre leur vie. Et lui était arrivé jusque-là, pour crever comme un chien. Il ne s’en sortirait jamais. Si au moins ils pouvaient se battre comme ses amis, si seulement il avait ne serait-ce qu’une once d’espoir, une échappatoire. Mais non. Lui n’en avait aucune. Un Crank, rien de plus.  
Il se retourna vers Minho, en colère. Soudainement, c’est comme s’il était responsable de tout ça lui aussi. Après tout, c’était un Munie. Il devait bien se foutre de sa tronche, il rigolerait bien, avec Thomas et les autres quand il sera devenu complétement fou, que sa peau pourrira comme son cerveau avant elle, qu’il hurlera à s’en déchirer la gorge, pour mourir comme un animal enragé et répugnant. Minho redressa la tête une fois sa ceinture bouclée pour se retrouver fusillé du regard par Newt. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux étaient si noirs, si accusateurs.  
« Newt, tout va bien ? »  
Le blond ne lui répondit rien. Il mordait fort sa lèvre inférieur, si fort qu’une perle de sang apparue contre ses dents blanches.  
« Newt, arrête, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »  
Minho s’approcha d’un pas, hésitant. Finalement il posa la main sur son bras, doucement pour ne pas l’effrayer et aussi pour éviter qu’il ne se défende en réponse. Il le caressa lentement, essayant de le décontracter. Newt semblait déjà se calmer, les yeux moins sombres.  
« Hey, tu te sens mieux, blondinet ? » demanda Minho d’une petite voix.  
Newt ferma les yeux et desserra les poings. WICKED ne leur fouterait jamais la paix. Il le savait bien, ce n’était pas parce que Thomas et Minho étaient immunisés qu’ils vivraient éternellement et auraient leur « happy ever after ».  
Il rouvrit les yeux, honteux. Un Crank, voilà tout. Ses accès de rage étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il respira profondément, et croisa le regard de Minho.  
« Tu es de retour on dirait ? A quoi tu pensais ? »  
« Rien » répondit Newt, « rien que tu veuilles savoir, je t’assure ». Il baissa la tête et quitta la pièce, y laissant un Minho perdu et désespéré.  
Il ne comprenait plus Newt. C’est comme s’il ne comptait plus pour lui. En même temps, il avait conscience de la maladie qui l’affectait de plus en plus. C’était tellement dur à voir. Il étudiait Newt constamment, à la recherche du moindre petit indice lui prouvant l’évolution de la maladie, espérant n’en remarquer aucun.  
Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Newt était de moins en moins lui-même. Il s’énervait sans cesse et pour rien. Il n’était plus le jeune homme calme et posé.  
Minho secoua la tête. En réalité, si, Newt était toujours ce garçon-là. La seule différence c’est qu’il était en train de mourir et que le virus prenait le pas sur son esprit. Le pire dans l’histoire c’est qu’il n’y avait rien à faire. Et si WICKED était vraiment sur le point de trouver un antidote ? Ok, ces types étaient des bâtards, mais Minho serait prêt à tout pour sauver son pote.

* * *

« Hey Newt, tout va bien ? » le salua Thomas lorsque Newt referma la porte derrière lui.  
« Tout roule », mentit-il avec un sourire, « et toi ? Prêt pour le grand voyage ? »  
« On essaie de penser à tout… » marmonna Thomas, la tête ailleurs. Puis il se redressa : « Minho est encore dans la chambre ? Il faudrait qu’ils nous rejoignent maintenant, on ne va plus tarder ». Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos à Newt et s’en alla finir ses préparatifs.  
Des fois, Newt avait la nette impression de ne plus exister. T’inquiète, mon pote, bientôt ce sera la stricte réalité ! Il soupira, puis rouvrit la porte. Minho était assis sur le lit, le visage dans les mains. Newt se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Le brun releva la tête brusquement : « Ah, tu es là » souffla-t-il, les yeux rougis. Newt détourna le regard, prêt à repartir : « Thomas et les autres t’attendent. Dépêche toi ». Sa gorge était noué, sa voix étranglée. Avec un peu de chance Minho n’avait rien remarqué. Peine perdue, Minho le rattrapa par le bras avant qu’il ne passe le seuil.  
« Attends, il faut qu’on parle… »  
« Parler de quoi ? » l’interrompit Newt. « Il n’y a plus rien à dire je crois ».  
« Eh, ne compte pas sur moi pour partir sur une conversation pareille. Qui sait ce qui pourrait nous arriver là-bas ? On pourrait y rester. » Minho n’en pensait pas un mot. Ce qui l’inquiétait c’était plutôt qu’en revenant Newt ne serait plus au Berg ou du moins pas dans le même état. Bien sûr, il ne dirait jamais ça à Newt, bien qu’il ne doutait pas que son partenaire comprenait le fond de sa pensée.  
Newt eut le tact de ne pas relever. Lui non plus ne voulait pas d’une dispute avec Minho. Même si sa tête lui disait autre chose. Il fit face à Minho et le pris dans ses bras.  
« Je sais » murmura-t-il.  
« Je t’aime trop pour gâcher ça » chuchota Minho dans son cou.  
La remarque énerva Newt. Il se contint. Mais Minho le soulait avec ses déclarations d’amour à tout va. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait besoin d’être niais comme ça ?? Et Newt réalisa ce qu’il était en train de penser. Je deviens dingue ! Il parvint à détendre ses muscles, détente qui ne se propagea pas à son humeur. Minho s’écarta, l’air déçu.  
« Bon, je vais y aller » reprit-il, laissant un temps d’attente.  
Peut-être Newt le retiendrait-il pour lui dire un truc. Du genre lui dire que lui aussi l’aime ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que Newt le lui avait dit. Peut-être ne l’avait-il jamais fait. Mais Newt resta muet, et Minho s’en alla.


	4. Chapter 4

Minho s’appuya contre la porte fermée, les yeux clos, la gorge serrée. Il se laissa glisser au sol et resta assis là quelques minutes. Il ne se sentait pas d’humeur à retrouver les autres. Il replia les genoux contre son torse et y reposa son front, les bras enroulés autour des jambes.   
Il soupira et repensa à tout ce qu’il avait vécu avec Newt. Leur histoire avait connu de sacrés rebondissements. Il s’était comporté comme un con, il regrettait tellement.  
De retour dans le Labyrinthe, Minho se remémorait leurs premiers jours. Pour être honnête, il n’avait aucun souvenir de Newt avant qu’ils n’organisent un peu la vie en communauté. Rapidement, ils avaient réalisé que la seule échappatoire était le Labyrinthe, et après plusieurs morts dévorés par les Grievers, une sorte de sélection avait été mise en place pour choisir les Runners. Il s’agissait essentiellement d’évaluer l’endurance et la vitesse des Gladers. Runner n’était pas un métier populaire, le Labyrinthe terrifiait.   
C’est à partir de là que Minho avait remarqué Newt. Newt était le plus rapide, le meilleur d’entre eux. Minho venait en seconde position.   
Au début, ils couraient en binôme, afin de survivre plus longtemps. Des Runners avaient encore disparu. Puis tout s’était à peu près stabilisé. Ils avaient commencé à comprendre la structure générale du Labyrinthe, divisée en sections, et chaque Runner s’était retrouvé en charge de l’une d’elle, avec pour mission de la cartographier.   
Minho et Newt avaient un peu sympathisé durant leurs expéditions, rien d’extraordinaire cependant par rapport aux autres. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau. Malgré tout, un malaise bien particulier était présent entre eux deux. Minho n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais ne s’en souciait pas trop. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était complétement dingue. Ce n’était qu’un détail. Quoiqu’il en soit, ils se voyaient le soir dans la salle des Cartes pour retranscrire sur papier les chemins empruntés la journée, et éventuellement au moment du repas.   
Si Newt tentait d’établir le contact, Minho la jouait très solitaire. Il avait du mal à supporter la vie dans le Glade, la promiscuité constante avec les autres, et surtout l’enfermement. Minho fuyait la compagnie des Gladers en courant dans le Labyrinthe du lever au coucher du soleil, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour fuir le Labyrinthe lui-même.   
Il l’avait parcouru personnellement de bout en bout. Chaque allée, chaque cul-de-sac, sans succès. Il n’y avait aucune issue. La seule allée susceptible de les mener hors du Labyrinthe aboutissait sur du vide, le sol s’arrêtant net. Un Glader avait tenté l’expérience une fois, il avait sauté et était tombé hors de vue, comme une masse. Certains Gladers, dans les débuts, étaient clairement suicidaires. Il leur avait tous fallu un long moment pour comprendre l’étendue des dégâts. Ceux qui disparaissaient, qui mourraient, ne revenaient pas. Ils étaient seuls et ce n’était pas un rêve.   
La terreur des Grievers était devenue leur religion. C’est ainsi qu’une règle fondamentale avait été érigée, celle interdisant d’aller dans le Labyrinthe, à l’exception des Runners. Une fois les portes fermées, la mort attendait les retardataires, et foutait la paix aux Gladers à l’abris, emprisonnés et paradoxalement protégés par les grands murs de pierre.   
Une fois par mois, la Boîte leur fournissait des vivres et un Greenie. A nouveau, un garçon avait tenté de se glisser dans la Boîte pour descendre avec elle, sans succès, puis s’était suspendu à une corde afin de la suivre. Il avait fini coupé en deux, et le Glader tenant la corde n’avait pu remonter qu’une moitié. Le Labyrinthe était à la fois leur seul espoir et leur tombeau.   
Minho s’était progressivement habitué à la vie dans le Glade. Il faisait son travail sans réfléchir, épuisant son corps, et revenait dormir le soir. Sa vie était sans saveur mais il avait la chance de ne pas encore être mort. Il continuait de chercher, sans réel espoir.   
Le Labyrinthe changeait toutes les nuits selon un schéma précis et répétitif, n’offrant aucune nouveauté. Bien vite, les Runners perdirent espoir. Newt les encourageait. Il était leur Keeper, à la fois le meilleur physiquement et intellectuellement. Newt avait tout ce qu’il fallait, où il fallait.  
Du moins c’est ce que Minho avait cru jusqu’à ce qu’il se jette du haut du Labyrinthe, ayant gravi un mur à l’aide des lierres qui le couvraient. C’est Alby, leur chef, qui l’avait trouvé.   
Minho était rentré du Labyrinthe comme tous les soirs, et s’étaient étonnés de ne pas voir le blond dans la salle des Cartes. Il s’était rendu au Homestead, là où ils dormaient tous. Il entendait du bruit à l’étage et, anxieux, il était monté voir ce qu’il s’y passait. Il avait poussé la porte et était tombé sur Alby, faisant les cent pas devant le lit sur lequel Newt était allongé, immobile.   
Minho avait vu rouge, une peur panique lui serrait le coeur et la gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Il fixait Newt dans l’espoir de voir sa poitrine se soulever. Au bout d’un moment, il expira de soulagement. Newt venait d’ouvrir les yeux et il respirait. Minho s’approcha. Son regard bondissait de Newt à Alby, l’inquiétude le cédant rapidement à la colère.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » demanda-t-il, la voix sourde.  
Alby leva la tête vers lui, soupira. Il baissa les yeux : « Il est tombé ».  
« Tombé ? » répondit Minho, franchement suspicieux. « Tombé de où ? »  
Alby lui lança un regard noir, long et intense comme s’il voulait lui faire passer un message. Minho plissa les yeux. Ce qui lui était venu à l’esprit semblait de plus en plus vraisemblable. Il fixa Newt, l’air assassin :  
« Tu as essayé de te suicider, c’est ça ? » dit-il d’une voix calme en le fusillant du regard.  
« Minho, ça suffit ! » s’interposa Alby. « Tu la fermes et tu dégages, t’as rien à faire ici ». Il avança d’un pas sur Minho, la mine furibonde : « T’as pas intérêt de dire ça à qui que ce soit, c’est compris ? » Il attendit la réponse du Runner, qui ne vint pas. Il insista : « C’est bien compris, Minho ? ».  
Minho serra les mâchoires. Il avait une envie terrible de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, de le voir tomber à terre pour ensuite se jeter sur Newt. Au lieu de cela, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour regarder Newt en face. Celui-ci avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Il était rouge, honteux, penaud. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en serrant le drap dans ses poings fermés. Minho maintint le contact encore une minute :   
« Toi, tu me dégoutes » cracha-t-il. « Tu es faible. Si au moins tu avais eu la décence de ne pas te rater ».   
Les jointures de Newt étaient blanches, ses joues rouges une seconde plus tôt étaient livides, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Il détourna le regard. Alby faisait mine d’ouvrir la bouche, mais Minho lui tournait déjà le dos. Newt entendit ses pas lourds dans les escaliers. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal, même avant de se jeter de ce foutu mur.

Minho avait tellement la rage ! Tout le monde commençait à se désespérer sérieusement, mais Newt était courageux, nom de Dieu, il était le meilleur d’entre eux, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas lui.   
Il marchait vers la forêt, furieux. Personne ne l’interrompit. Ils n’auraient pas osé. Comment leur « société » pourrait-elle fonctionner si même les Keepers se mettaient à merder ? Ils étaient le fondement, ils n’avaient pas le droit à l’erreur. Un Keeper est infaillible. Il tient tout le monde unit et dans le bon sens. Newt avait échoué. Il avait essayé de se suicider, bordel ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?   
Les mains de Minho se fermèrent à nouveau, ses ongles courts entamant sa paume tellement il les tenait serrées. Il s’arrêta soudainement et balança un coup de poing dans un tronc, entraînant une douleur explosive dans tout son bras, faisant saigner ses jointures éclatées. Un sanglot secoua sa poitrine.   
Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ? Il pressa son front contre le même tronc alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler le long de son visage. Il comprenait le geste de Newt. Il n’y avait pas d’issue. Ils allaient finir par mourir ici, dans le Glade ou dans le Labyrinthe. Ils n’auraient pas le temps de vieillir, jamais ils ne retrouveraient la mémoire ni ne connaîtraient la liberté. Qu’avaient-ils bien pu faire pour mériter une telle punition ? L’idée d’être une personne assez abjecte pour justifier tout cela ne faisait qu’empirer sa haine et son désespoir.   
Il repensa à Newt. Il commençait à regretter lourdement les mots qu’il lui avait jetés à la figure. Il devait être plus malheureux encore, et plus désespéré, pour en venir au suicide.   
Minho réalisa alors l’étrangeté de son comportement. Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi violemment ? Ce n’était pas qu’une affaire de politique ou même de morale ou d’éthique, du genre « on ne se suicide pas car il faut penser au bien de la communauté ». Non, Minho avait eu peur pour Newt. Et « peur » était un faible mot. Il avait eu la trouille de sa vie. L’idée que le Glader ait pu être mort l’avait profondément secoué. Il lui en avait voulu de l’avoir fait paniquer à ce point. Il se souvenait d’un garçon qui avait balancé son poing dans la figure d’un autre seulement parce qu'il l’avait surpris. Ce n’était pas volontaire, c’était un réflexe. Minho avait en quelque sorte réagi de la même façon, mais ses paroles n’étaient pas excusables.  
Minho secoua la tête. Peu importe, il continuerait sa petite vie. Il irait s’excuser le lendemain. Peut être. Et si Newt ne l’écoutait pas ? S’il ne lui pardonnait pas ? Minho serra les poings et secoua à nouveau la tête, vigoureusement. Aucune importance, il n’avait besoin de personne, et surtout pas d’un faible. Son poing droit lui faisait terriblement mal. On se demande bien qui est le faible. Tu viens de frapper dans un arbre. Minho frissonna, il commençait à être tard et l’humidité et la fraicheur du bois transperçaient ses vêtements. Il tourna le dos à sa victime impassible et alla se coucher, le cerveau en ébullition.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Minho se rappelait avoir super mal dormi cette nuit là. Il avait passé son temps à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit de fortune, la tête pleine de cauchemars.   
Il se voyait courir dans le Labyrinthe avec Newt, comme dans les débuts, seulement il faisait noir et Newt s’éloignait de plus en plus sans que Minho ne puisse le suivre. Puis soudainement un Griever surgissait et attaquait Newt toutes armes dehors. Minho essayait de le rattraper mais il était lent, comme s’il marchait dans des sables mouvants. Newt n’avait aucune chance, le Griever était déjà sur lui et le balançait contre les parois du Labyrinthe, le bloquant pendant qu’il le déchiquetait de toutes ses lames. Les cris de Newt étaient terrifiants, à glacer le sang. Minho se débattait en hurlant contre ses jambes qui refusaient d’avancer. Il ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, les cris de son pote se transformaient en gargouillis.   
Le monstre finissait par abandonner le corps, il s’enfuyait en passant près de Minho, l’ignorant. Minho était à quelques mètres, toujours coincé, mais il voyait déjà une mare de sang se répandre autour du blond. Il était foutu. Il était mort.  
Minho se réveilla en sursaut, un cri lui brûlant la gorge. Il jeta un oeil alentour, il n’avait réveillé personne. Il était en nage et son coeur battait à cent à l’heure. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et mouillaient son oreiller. Pourquoi ça me met dans un état pareil ? ragea-t-il en essuyant ses larmes d’un geste brusque. Il regarda par la fenêtre entrouverte. Le soleil n’allait pas tarder à se lever, parfait.   
Il sortit de son lit, prépara ses affaires rapidement, avala son petit déjeuner et se planta devant la porte Est du Labyrinthe, attendant qu’elle s’ouvre. Elle ne tarda pas, et le grondement sourd et familier retentit alors que le mur se séparait en deux. Minho ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta dans le Labyrinthe.   
Il accéléra jusqu’à son rythme habituel et longea les différentes allées. Il n’avait qu’une idée en tête : trouver l’endroit précis de la chute de Newt. C’était certainement stupide, il n’y avait, de une, aucun intérêt à cela, et de deux, Newt n’avait peut être laissé aucune trace, et Minho l’espérait fortement. Il était parti si vite la veille qu’il n’avait même pas pris le temps de demander au blond s’il allait bien, s’il était en danger, blessé, ou autre. Quel abruti !   
Il courait depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand il aperçut au loin une tâche sombre sur le sol. Pour l’avoir parcouru très souvent, il savait que rien ne changeait, et sûrement pas la couleur du sol. Il ralentit et s’arrêta devant.   
La tâche était large, et c’était de toute évidence du sang coagulé. Minho serra les dents. Newt avait dû en perdre une sacrée quantité. Il regarda alors en l’air, mesurant la hauteur des lierres. Les murs du Labyrinthe était très très hauts. Certes les lierres ne montaient pas jusqu’au sommet, mais il n’y avait pas une grande différence à dire. Ils mesuraient plus d’une vingtaine de mètres. Minho était incapable de préciser, et il réalisa que Newt avait une chance de dingue d’être encore en vie. Minho aussi. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa réaction si Newt avait été mort.  
Finalement, il quitta l’endroit, se remit au travail et se promit de faire ses excuses à Newt le soir même. Minho comprenait maintenant qu’il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d’un ami. Il regrettait toutes les fois où il avait écourté leurs conversations pour aller se coucher, pour se sauver.   
Newt le mettait mal à l’aise. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, le blond était sympa avec lui. Minho repris son rythme. Il avait pris sa décision, ce soir il s’excuserait et désormais il ferait un effort pour discuter avec lui. Il était en grande partie responsable. S’il l’avait écouté, peut-être aurait-il réalisé le danger, peut-être aurait-il pu l’aider.   
Minho sourit, fier de ses résolutions. Il avait hâte de retourner au Glade.

* * *

Jamais une journée ne lui avait paru aussi longue ! Epuisé, un sourire collé au visage, il s’était sagement rendu dans la salle des Cartes, avait reporté ce qu’il avait vu - rien de neuf sous le soleil - et s’était enfin rendu au Homestead. Il était stressé, mais il se força à monter les marches.   
Il entra dans la pièce, il n’y avait que Newt. Il s’approcha du lit et se pencha. Il dormait. Il entendit un craquement derrière lui et se retourna. Alby était dans l’encadrement de la porte.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Minho ? » gronda-t-il.  
Minho se racla la gorge, gêné : « Je viens pour m’excuser ».  
Alby leva un sourcil, surpris. Puis d’une voix accusatrice, il répondit : « C’est trop tard, il ne s’est pas réveillé depuis hier soir et ton intervention fabuleuse ».  
Le visage de Minho se décomposa. Il se détourna d’Alby qui lui tirait toujours la tronche, et s’assit lourdement sur la chaise à côté du lit.   
« Les Med-Jacks le nourrissent, tout ça ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Newt.  
« Ils essaient, mais ils ont peur de l’étouffer. Ils ne peuvent pas lui donner grand chose » conclut Alby. Il hésita puis ajouta : « S’il ne se réveille pas, il ne survivra pas ».  
Minho releva la tête si vite qu’il sentit une douleur dans son cou. « Il s’en sortira » martela-t-il d’une voix forte en regardant Alby dans les yeux. Il se détourna à nouveau de lui et se concentra sur Newt.  
Alby finit par quitter la pièce. Minho dut s’endormir sur la chaise car il se réveilla le lendemain matin tout raide, avec le dos tordu. Il s’étira. Newt dormait toujours. Il croisa les Med-Jacks en descendant. Il se sentit bête.   
Il les regarda et dit comme un enfant : « C’est normal, c’est mon ami ». Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, l’air surpris. Puis Minho s’en alla.

* * *

Le soir, Minho revint encore voir Newt. Cette fois-ci il avait mangé avant. Newt dormait toujours. Le Runner étala une couverture par terre et s’étendit là.   
Il agit ainsi jusqu’au réveil de Newt, plusieurs jours plus tard. La première fois, il ne fit qu’ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes. Minho venait juste d’entrer dans la pièce. Il n’en revenait pas ! Newt se réveillait enfin !   
Le blond avait l’air surpris de le voir. Il n’avait cependant pas assez de force pour le lui dire.   
Minho sourit faiblement : « Je suis désolé Newt, pour tout ce que j’ai pu dire ou faire ». Newt fronça les sourcils, et se rendormit aussi sec.   
Minho sourit à nouveau. Newt allait s’en sortir. Il se coucha par terre et s’endormit, soulagé. Avant de partir pour le Labyrinthe, Minho réveilla Newt. Il ouvrit les yeux, groggy.   
« Comment va, blondinet ? » demanda Minho un sourire aux lèvres.  
Newt déglutit difficilement, se racla la gorge. Minho pris le verre d’eau sur la table de chevet, s’accroupit à côté de Newt pour lui redresser la tête et approcha le verre de ses lèvres. Newt fixait Minho, l’air abasourdi. Puis il se décida à boire.   
« Merci, ça va un peu mieux » croassa Newt d’une voix roque et faible. Il reposa la tête sur l’oreiller.  
« Je file » déclara Minho en tournant les talons.  
« Attends ! » l’interpella Newt, à peine audible. Minho lui fit face. « Je … Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? ». Minho rit un peu, embarrassé, et lui donna la même réponse qu’au regard surpris des Med-Jacks :  
« Parce que tu es mon ami ».  
Newt ne le lâchait pas des yeux, l’air complétement perdu. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi. Un sourire timide étira les lèvres de Minho et fit briller ses yeux. Newt rougit, et finit par dire : « D’accord. Hum merci ».   
Minho lui envoya un petit clin d’oeil et s’en alla.

* * *

Minho revint du Labyrinthe. Il avait vu les Med-Jacks et était venu aux nouvelles. Newt avait enfin mangé, presque normalement. Il était resté éveillé plusieurs heures d’affilées. Il avait seulement refusé de parler. Minho fronça les sourcils.   
Il monta voir Newt, mais il dormait et il ne voulait pas le déranger. Il fit mine de repartir quand il l’entendit l’appeler. Apparemment, à lui, il acceptait de parler.   
Il se retourna. Newt s’était un peu redressé dans son lit, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. Minho se précipita sur Newt pour l’aider.  
« Eh, ça va ? » s’enquit-il en posant la main sur l’épaule de Newt. Ce dernier hocha la tête.   
Les Med-Jacks avaient expliqué à Minho que sa jambe était cassée en plusieurs points, ils n’étaient pas spécialistes mais ils étaient conscients de la gravité de la fracture. Sa jambe ne se remettrait jamais totalement. Ce serait déjà une chance qu’il puisse remarcher.   
Il avait aussi tout un tas de bleus et de contusions, mais rien qui ne puisse pas guérir. Il avait déjà passé plus d’une semaine à se reposer. Son corps faisait son travail de guérison. Les douleurs néanmoins ne le lâcheraient pas de si tôt. Et Newt ne l’avouerait jamais.  
Minho s’écarta et réitéra ses excuses, hésitant. Newt était à peine conscient la première fois. Il répéta alors :  
« Je te l’ai déjà dit mais je ne sais pas si tu t’en souviens… » Minho regardait par terre, gêné. Il releva la tête et posa son regard sur son pote : « Je suis désolé Newt, pour tout ce que j’ai dit. Pas seulement le jour de ton… euh… accident » marmonna-t-il en essuyant ses paumes sur son jean, « mais aussi avant, quand je refusais d’écouter ».  
Newt déglutit. Il avait la gorge nouée : « Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, je suis un raté. Je n’arrive même pas à en finir, c’est minable ».   
Il n’osait pas croiser le regard de Minho, il se serrait enfoui sous terre s’il l’avait pu, et de toute évidence ce n’était pas qu’un jeu de mot. Il entendit Minho soupirer. Il devait tellement le mépriser.   
Il se mordit fort la lèvre et goûta son sang sans qu’il s’en aperçoive. Il sentit la main de Minho se poser sur son épaule. Tant de contact de la part de Minho le surprenait. Il l’avait toujours rejeté, il ne voulait de personne.   
Newt finit par regarder Minho. Une expression triste habitait le visage du Runner. Il avait l’air soucieux, un petit pli marquait l’espace entre ses yeux. Newt pensa un instant à tendre la main pour détendre sa peau du bout des doigts. Puis il rejeta vivement l’idée.   
Minho le regardait droit dans les yeux :  
« Ne dis pas ça, Newt » le contredit-il d’une voix douce.   
Newt ricana avec amertume : « Ce n’est pas moi qui invente, je crois avoir entendu ça quelque part ! ».  
Minho fronça les sourcils encore plus : « Je me suis excusé, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j’ai pu te balancer ce soir là ».   
Il insista en serrant la main autour de l’épaule de Newt : « Je te jure que c’est vrai, tu n’as rien à te reprocher, à part de m’avoir flanqué une frousse monumentale ! ».  
Newt inspecta le visage du Runner. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de personnalité. Qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait exactement ?  
« Mais tu me détestes » murmura-t-il, « tu ne veux jamais me parler ».  
« Je ne veux jamais parler à personne » le corrigea Minho, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Mais on dirait bien que c’est en train de changer ».   
Il réalisa qu’il touchait toujours Newt, et pire, qu’il n’avait pas envie d’arrêter. Il retira sa main comme s’il s’était brûlé.   
Newt remarqua le geste. A tous les coups, Minho ne voulait pas qu’il se méprenne sur ses intentions. Il mis le détail de côté, il ne voulait pas se miner avec ça. Il ne savait même pas exactement ce que lui voulait. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il entendait bien profiter de la compagnie de Minho.   
Minho déglutit difficilement : « Tu me pardonnes alors ? ».   
Newt sourit à son tour. « Je t’ai déjà dit qu’il n’y a rien à pardonner. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, d’accord, je te pardonne… », il fit une pause, et posa une condition : « si tu restes mon ami ».   
Il rougit instantanément en réalisant à quel point ce qu’il venait de dire était niais. Minho laissa échapper un rire en regardant Newt d’un air joyeux :  
« Pas de problème l’ami, j’ai décidé de ne plus être un ours ! » déclara-t-il. Newt rit de bon coeur : « Serait-ce le retour de Minho vers la civilisation ? » Peut-être que ça irait mieux maintenant. Il couvait Minho des yeux. Il ne voulait plus qu’il reparte. Minho quant à lui, lui souriait toujours.  
Newt indiqua le sol d’un mouvement de tête, là où le lit de fortune de Minho se trouvait toujours : « Tu vas encore dormir là ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix faussement détachée.  
Minho sourit : « Mes ronflements ne t’embêtent pas trop ? » plaisanta-t-il.  
« Et les miens ? » rétorqua Newt, un sourire en coin.  
« Ça marche, je reste ! J’ai le dos dur maintenant ». Il tourna la tête vers la porte et ajouta : « Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger, je te ramène un truc ? ».  
Newt réfléchit une seconde : « Oui, je veux bien, merci ».  
« Roule ma poule ! » et Minho s’en alla.   
Newt ne l’avait jamais vu aussi gai. C’était un sacré changement de la part de Minho. Son attitude avait changé du tout au tout, et ce n’était pas pour déplaire à Newt. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il l’aimait vraiment bien ce garçon. 

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chaque jour Newt guérissait plus, cependant il lui fallut attendre plus de deux mois pour enfin pouvoir remarcher. Après avoir été Runner, rester allongé dans un lit si longtemps lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il était de plus en plus irritable et Minho faisait de son mieux pour le distraire le soir en rentrant du Labyrinthe, mais il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’opportunités.   
Toujours épuisé, Minho s’endormait vite et Newt s’efforçait d’être sympa avec lui. S’efforcer était un bien grand mot, il n’avait pas envie d’être désagréable avec Minho. C’était plutôt sur les autres qu’il passait ses nerfs.   
Quelques temps après ‘l’accident’, Newt avait promu Minho Keeper des Runners. Il était le meilleur, le plus courageux, le plus solide. Il avait la tête sur les épaules et connaissait les priorités. Il serait plus fiable que Newt, sans aucun doute.   
L’ancien Runner avait encore du mal à penser à son geste. Il regrettait. Cela n’avait fait qu’ajouter à ses problèmes. Certes il pouvait se lever mais il boitait très fort et ne pouvait marcher sans l’aide de quelqu’un. Le seul point positif, et pas des moindres, était son rapprochement avec Minho. Il se comportait comme une vraie mère poule, toujours aux petits soins.   
Newt se faisait violence pour ne pas s’imaginer des trucs, ne pas s’impliquer trop ou trop s’attacher. Minho n’avait que des intentions amicales, rien de plus. Et c’était déjà pas mal. Insuffisant mais appréciable.   
Newt passait littéralement ses journées à attendre le retour de Minho. Quand il se faisait la réflexion, il réalisait qu’il avait le rôle inutile de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Lui aussi voulait se battre contre les dragons, mais il n’en était plus capable et il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même.  
Un matin, Minho se pointa dans la chambre, quelque chose caché derrière le dos. Cela faisait quelques jours qu’il le faisait marcher dans le Glade, le soutenant. Newt passait un bras autour du cou de Minho tandis qu’il le tenait par la taille pour soulager sa jambe. Newt adorait ces moments là.   
Minho ne l’aurait pas dit mais il y prenait secrètement plaisir aussi. Il se forçait à ne pas y réfléchir. La joie que lui apportait la présence de Newt le mettait mal à l’aise. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait. Pourquoi aimait-il autant être en sa compagnie ? Il avait perdu la mémoire mais il savait que la ‘normalité’ c’était un homme et une femme.   
D’un autre côté, il se faisait sûrement des films. C’était un très bon ami et rien de plus, après tout il n’avait jamais vu une fille alors comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu’on ressent ? Cette idée le rassurait. Newt était un ami. Proche, certes, mais un ami tout de même.   
Et en tant qu’ami, il voulait le meilleur pour lui. Il savait notamment que Newt vivait difficilement sa situation de dépendance vis-à-vis des autres. De ce fait, il s’était promené dans la forêt quelques jours plus tôt, avait ramassé une grosse branche et s’était démené pour en faire une béquille.   
Le résultat était sérieusement mitigé, Minho n’était pas un Builder, ça c’est sûr. Mais il se disait que ça ferait l’affaire. Il avait même gravé un smiley dans le bois.   
C’était absolument ridicule, rien d’artistique, mais c’est l’intention qui compte non ? Et puis un peu d’ondes positives ne ferait pas de mal à son blondinet… euh à Newt. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était tout fier de son oeuvre, néanmoins, planté devant Newt, son pauvre bâton caché derrière le dos, il se sentait stupide.  
Newt lui sourit : « Tu as apporté quelque chose ? »  
Minho rougit, entra plus avant dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. « Ce n’est rien, juste quelque chose qui pourrait t’aider, hum oui, voilà ».  
Un sourire gêné creusa des fossettes sur son visage, et Newt trouva cela excessivement craquant. Minho s’approcha, Newt était assis sur la chaise à côté du lit, un livre à la main. Il posa le livre sur la table de chevet, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses et attendit.   
Minho hésita encore avant de lui tendre l’objet. Newt était interloqué, il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre ce que c’était : « Une cane ? ». Son ton était dubitatif.  
Minho reprit le bout de bois contre lui, embarrassé comme jamais. « Je sais » bafouilla-t-il, « c’est complétement nul, ne fais pas attention, j’irai le jeter en redescendant ».   
Newt se redressa maladroitement sur une jambe et agrippa le bâton : « Non non je le veux, donne moi ça, andouille ! ».   
Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire. Minho était adorable, sérieusement ! Il ne réalisait pas à quel point le geste faisait plaisir à Newt. Qu’il ait pris de son temps - encore plus de temps qu’il n’en prenait déjà, en l’occurrence - pour lui confectionner quelque chose, wahou, cela n’avait pas de prix.   
Il passa la main sur la longueur de l’objet, Minho ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il devait reconnaître que l’ouvrage n’était pas irréprochable mais il s’en fichait. Minho n’avait pas seulement demander à un Builder de le faire pour lui. Non, il avait pris ses petites mains et s’était débrouillé seul. Puis il remarqua le smiley, de travers, sur le haut du bâton, et son rire le reprit.  
Minho était rouge comme une pivoine, les mains moites. « J’aurais dû demander à Gally de le tailler, je suis désolé, je ne suis bon à rien » grommela-t-il en secouant la tête. Il était presque blessé par les moqueries de Newt. Puis le blond le regarda, les yeux brillants, un sourire immense illuminant son visage.  
« Tu rigoles Minho ? C’est absolument génial, t’es énorme ! Merci, vraiment… », il déglutit, il ne voulait certainement pas pleurer.  
« Sérieusement ? » grimaça Minho, penaud.  
Newt hocha vigoureusement la tête : « Sérieusement » confirma-t-il.   
Pour la forme, il essaya la cane-béquille, qui faisait très bien l’affaire. Il sollicitait moins sa jambe et c’était tout ce qu’il fallait. Il pourrait enfin se promener sans emmerder tout le monde ni être emmerder par qui que ce soit. Et tout ça grâce à Minho. Il ne pouvait y croire. Ce n’était pas grand chose en soi, il en était conscient. Sa réaction pourrait même sembler ridicule et surfaite, mais personne n’avait pensé à ça et Minho lui rendait son indépendance. C’était un cadeau hors de prix.   
Minho se détendit finalement, Newt avait l’air content. Ouf.   
« Comme ça tu n’auras plus à me supporter aussi souvent » murmura-t-il, faussement désinvolte.  
Newt releva brusquement la tête : « De une, c’est toi qui me supportes, et de deux je serais plus que ravi de me promener encore comme ça avec toi ».   
A peine eut-il dit ça qu’il regretta, se mordant la langue. Il ne voyait pas comment rattraper le coup, peut-être Minho n’interpréterait pas trop. Le Runner le fixa pendant un moment, puis il sourit franchement :  
« Moi aussi, j’en serais ravi ».   
Ami, Minho, ami. Relax. Il était bien content que Newt ne l’ait pas envoyé sur les roses, et en même temps il ressentait toujours ce malaise. Il se rendait compte qu’il l’aimait bien, du genre vraiment bien. Il crispa la mâchoire et baissa la tête.   
Il se reprit, il n’avait qu’à vivre simplement l’instant présent. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Autant profiter de la sensation. Newt avait l’air en meilleure forme également, et cela ne faisait qu’améliorer l’humeur et le bonheur de Minho. Tout n’allait pas si mal finalement.   
Exceptés le Labyrinthe, l’enfermement, l’impression - en fait réelle - d’être en cage comme un rat de laboratoire. Ils se savaient en plus surveillés, des espèces d’insectes métalliques aux yeux rouges vadrouillaient dans le Glade et dans le Maze, ne manquant rien, ils les appelaient Beetleblades.  
Quoiqu’il en soit, ils avaient le droit à leur petit moment de bonheur, l’essentiel étant de le faire durer le plus longtemps possible.  
« Bon, on va baptiser Titine ? » lança Newt, les yeux pétillants.  
« Titine ? » rigola Minho, « tu lui as même trouvé un prénom ? ».   
Newt rit en retour, et Minho reprit en secouant la tête, faussement dépité : « Des fois je me demande quel est le plus dingue de nous deux ».   
Newt lui adressa un clin d’oeil, et se dirigea vers la porte.   
Minho le suivit de près, les escaliers étaient traîtres. Alors qu’ils traversaient le Glade vers la forêt, de petits regards s’échangeaient entre les Gladers qu’ils rencontraient. Newt ne semblait pas y faire attention mais Minho se sentait attaqué. Il serrait les dents, il détestait cette situation. En quoi ce qu’ils faisaient tous les deux les regarder ? None of their busyness ! Il regarda Newt, surpris de son absence de réaction. Il continua de marcher, et se calma une fois à l’abri des regards. Ils discutèrent jusqu’à ce que le soleil décline, la nuit tombant bientôt.   
Ils retournèrent au Homestead comme des enfants sages. Allongé, Minho bailla et s’endormit progressivement au son de la respiration de Newt.

* * *

Newt eut besoin de sa béquille encore plusieurs mois avant que la boiterie ne diminue sensiblement. Avec sa mobilité retrouvée, il se remit au travail, essayant différents jobs avant de se fixer second en commande, aux côtés d’Alby. Il touchait un peu à tout, aidait à l’intégration des Greenies, contrôlait le respect des règles, des heures de travail, de la bonne exécution des tâches, travaillant là où on avait besoin de lui.   
Au final, il était sacrément occupé. Il tentait de maintenir une cohésion entre les Gladers. Parfois, la communication entre les différents groupes passait mal. Tout le monde ne s’entendait pas et la promiscuité, la peur, la captivité, les mettaient à bout de nerfs. Newt était la tempérance incarnée, un modérateur. Alby était respecté mais son caractère dur le rendait parfois repoussant, alors que Newt était et respecté et apprécié. Il savait mettre en confiance, écouter et discuter, des qualités primordiales pour un leader. Ces dernières expliquaient qu’il soit le guide des nouveaux arrivants. D’ailleurs, demain, la Boîte remonterait avec un nouveau Greenie. Le dernier en date, c’est quoi son nom déjà…, Chuck !, allait être promu. C’était toujours une joie de ne plus être le Greenbean. Newt était curieux de savoir comment serait le nouveau.   
Il regarda en l’air. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Minho ne tarderait plus. Il sourit, impatient de revoir le Runner.  
* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Minho se réveilla et se prépara en silence. Ce qu’il ne savait pas c’est que Newt, tous les matins, se réveillait au même moment et le regardait faire. Minho se douchait le soir, donc il s’habillait le matin dans la chambre, au grand plaisir de Newt.   
Le Runner avait une peau olive et la silhouette athlétique, damn sexy ! Newt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, des images lui venant à l’esprit. Il rougit et referma les yeux avant de se faire prendre.   
Il entendit Minho quitter la pièce, et finit par se rendormir. Les Runners se levaient toujours un peu plus tôt que les autres pour couvrir le Labyrinthe un maximum de temps. Chaque fois d’ailleurs ils étaient les derniers à rencontrer les nouveaux arrivants.  
Newt émergea une heure plus tard. Il exécuta ses tâches jusqu’à ce que le gong familier annonce la montée de la Boîte. La curiosité le piqua et il marcha vers les grilles. Quelques minutes après, la Boîte s’arrêtait et il l’ouvrait, révélant un garçon de son âge, les cheveux châtains et la peau claire. Il plissait les yeux, ébloui par le soleil. Comme tous les Gladers avant lui, il était terrorisé et perdu.   
Newt s’accroupit sur le rebord, lui sourit gentiment et se présenta : « Salut, je m’appelle Newt ».   
Le Greenie focalisa son attention sur lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il sembla hésiter une seconde puis répondit : « Je m’appelle Thomas ».   
Son visage s’assombrit d’un seul coup, la terreur reprenant rapidement le dessus.   
Newt se dépêcha de lui expliquer, il voyait bien qu’il paniquait. Ils avaient tous connu ça : « Ne t’inquiète, je sais que tu ne te rappelles rien » commença-t-il, « mais on est tous passés par là. On s’y fait. Je vais tout t’expliquer, d’accord ? Calme toi, c’est tout ce que je te demande ».   
Thomas était perdu, mais il finit par hocher lentement la tête.   
« Je vais venir te chercher maintenant, d’accord ? Je vais juste te faire remonter ici, rien de plus », le prévint Newt en attendant qu’il accepte. Thomas réitéra son geste.   
Newt sauta alors dans la Boîte, amortissant au mieux sa chute pour éviter toute douleur dans sa jambe, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Greenie. Il recula d’un pas et l’aida à remonter. Les autres Gladers s’étaient amassés autour de la Boîte dans l’espoir de voir le nouveau, et Jeff tira celui-ci par les bras pour faciliter les choses.   
Newt sortit à son tour : « Voilà Thomas » le présenta-t-il. Certains firent un signe de tête, d’autres se détournaient déjà. Thomas les regardait, un par un, puis il tourna sur lui-même lentement, prenant la mesure de ce qui l’entourait.  
Il se reconcentra sur Newt, l’air complétement effaré. « C’est quoi ça ? » souffla-t-il.   
« Viens avec moi » répondit Newt, « je vais tout t’expliquer, tout te montrer, suis moi ».   
Sans attendre de réaction, il se dirigea vers le Homestead. Thomas obéit, il voulait seulement comprendre et avait l’impression que ce Newt serait sa meilleure chance. Il frotta ses paumes moites contre son pantalon et lui emboîta le pas.  
Newt ne fit pas d’exception avec le Greenie. Il lui fit faire le tour du Glade, lui présenta les Gladers au fur et à mesure, lui décrivant leur mode de vie, ce à quoi ils s’occupaient et comment ils survivaient. Thomas insistait avec des « pourquoi ? », « comment ? », « qui ? », etc, et Newt n’avait pas forcément les réponses.   
Thomas était plutôt prometteur, très curieux et l’esprit vif, il ferait un bon Glader. En plus il était sympa et mignon, tout pour plaire. Il conclut sa visite sur le Homestead où il l’abandonna à Chuck pour la soirée.   
Minho ne devrait plus tarder et il avait hâte de le revoir. Il pourrait lui parler du nouvel arrivant. Minho n’était pas un amoureux des gens, mais il s’améliorait et appréciait la compagnie des meilleurs. La preuve, il aimait bien Newt ! Il secoua la tête, riant intérieurement.   
Le soleil déclinait, Minho serait bientôt là.

* * *

Minho avait passé une journée de merde. La semelle de l’une de ses chaussures s’était arrachée et les lacets de l’autre étaient cassés. Il avait dû les rafistoler du mieux possible, et ce n’était pas extraordinaire. Il n’aurait plus qu’à remettre un papier dans la Boîte pour qu’Ils lui en renvoient une paire. En plus sa lame s’était prise dans les lierres et il s’était écorché le bras, assez profondément. Quel imbécile ! Cela faisait une éternité qu’un truc pareil ne lui était pas arrivé. Il faut dire aussi qu’à passer autant de temps avec Newt il s’occupait moins de son matériel. Mais quand même, il avait joué de malchance aujourd’hui.  
Enfin, il finit par rejoindre le Glade. Il alla voir les Med-Jacks pour désinfecter sa blessure et faire un bandage rapide. Jeff était le seul présent et il s’exécuta, faisant son travail proprement.   
Puis Minho se rendit dans la salle des Cartes où il remplit ses papiers, avant d’écrire la note pour une nouvelle paire de chaussures de course. Une fois terminé, il alla prendre une douche, évitant de trop mouiller son pansement, regrettant de ne pas s’être lavé avant.   
Propre et frais comme un gardon, il se dirigea vers le Homestead, bien décidé à se détendre et dormir. Lorsqu’il entra dans la chambre, il remarqua un deuxième lit à côté de celui de Newt. Un sourire lui fendit le visage. Il ne dormirait pas par terre cette nuit, miracle !   
Newt le bouscula à moitié en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, s’excusant. Un oreiller et une couverture à la main, il ne l’avait pas vu.  
« Je me suis dit qu’un peu de confort ne te ferait pas de mal » expliqua-t-il, le ton léger.  
« Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, merci Newt ! » s’exclama Minho en s’écartant pour le laisser passer, la mine réjouie. « Surtout après ma journée merveilleuse » ironisa-t-il.  
Newt fronça les sourcils, concerné, tout en balançant les affaires sur le lit : « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »  
« Rien de grave » répondit Minho, « juste des petits trucs sans importance qui gâchent tout ». Il regarda le lit avec envie, et changea de sujet. « J’ai très envie de dormir ». Un énorme bâillement lui décrocha à moitié la mâchoire.   
« Je vois ça » sourit Newt en levant les yeux au ciel. « C’est bientôt prêt ».   
Minho l’aida à mettre les draps, et se souvint qu’aujourd’hui devait arriver un nouveau Greenie.  
« Alors, le Newby, il ressemble à quoi ? » lança-t-il  
« Châtain, yeux marrons clairs, assez grand et des choses dans le crâne » le décrivit Newt, avant de poursuivre, sarcastique : « Clairement pas un Builder. On verra bien ce qu’on pourra en faire demain ».   
Minho acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête, il n’aimait pas trop la façon dont Newt en avait parlé. L’expression de son visage et sa voix laissaient entendre qu’il le respectait et l’appréciait déjà. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire ? Il ne se comportait pas comme ça avec les autres. Minho réfléchit une seconde. Il réalisa qu’il allait vachement loin pour pas grand chose. Il verrait ça plus tard, pour l’instant il avait vraiment envie de dormir. Un nouveau bâillement le trahit.  
« J’ai hâte de le rencontrer en tout cas » mentit Minho, à demi. « Merci encore pour le lit, c’est adorable ! » et il se laissa tomber sur le dit lit, s’enroulant dans les couvertures. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément, la respiration égale.   
Newt se changea et s’approcha du lit, remontant les couvertures sous le menton de Minho. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait dans les yeux d’un geste léger, et alla se coucher. Il soupira d’aise, et s’endormit rapidement. 

* * *  
Le lendemain, il confia Thomas à Frypan, le cuisinier. Il y passerait la journée. La première semaine des Greenies consistait en effet à savoir où ils étaient les meilleurs, ou à défaut les moins mauvais.   
Newt s’entendait bien avec Thomas, ils discutaient ensemble et avaient partagé le repas du midi. Ils avaient ensuite chacun vaqué à leurs propres occupations avant de se retrouver pour manger à deux le soir. Thomas avait l’air de lui faire confiance, et au début ce n’est pas évident. Newt voulait l’aider au maximum.   
Les jours passèrent et ils continuèrent à ce rythme. Rapidement, Thomas posa des questions à propos des Runners, insistant, demandant un tas d’informations. Chuck l’avait prévenu, Thomas était remonté avec ce sujet là, mais Newt n’aurait pas cru à ce point. Cela relevait clairement de l’obstination.   
Normalement, personne ne voulait être Runner. Le métier terrorisait les Greenies, et pas seulement eux. Mais Thomas ne démordait pas de son idée.   
Il tenta alors d’approcher Minho, particulièrement distant. Il était le Keeper des Runners, Newt le lui avait expliqué. C’est à lui en priorité qu’il devait parler pour intégrer son groupe. Newt l’avait averti, Minho était un vrai ours. Sarcastique, il était en plus difficile à comprendre. Comment savoir quand il était sérieux ou non ? Son attitude décontenançait totalement Thomas.   
Il allait renoncer lorsque finalement Minho accepta de discuter. Newt et lui étaient très proches, peut-être le premier l’avait-il convaincu.   
Quoiqu’il en soit, il harcela Minho de questions, n’obtenant que quelques réponses. Ce qu’il en retint c’est qu’il pouvait encore courir - ah ah ! - avant d’être un Runner. Ce serait au minimum une affaire de mois ! Thomas ne pouvait se résigner à attendre aussi longtemps. Il fallait qu’il aille dans le Labyrinthe, tout de suite.   
Puis une opportunité se présenta. Minho avait découvert un cadavre de Griever dans le Labyrinthe. Alby avait voulu l’inspecter en personne. Tard le soir, tous les Runners étaient de retour sauf Minho et Alby. La panique montait franchement. Newt tentait de calmer l’atmosphère mais même lui se sentait au bord du gouffre.   
Alors que les portes se mettaient à grincer, les murs à bouger, une ombre se dessina au fond de l’allée. Ils revenaient enfin ! Vite, ils réalisèrent que quelque chose n’allait pas : Minho devait porter Alby, inconscient. Il ne leur restait plus très longtemps et bientôt les portes seraient scellées pour la nuit.   
Les Gladers les encourageaient, et Thomas rageait de ne pouvoir y aller. Leurs règles étaient stupides !   
Newt voulait foncer en avant, aider Minho, mais il savait que s’il se retrouvait dans le Labyrinthe pour la nuit ils n’auraient aucune chance de survivre. Avec sa jambe boiteuse, il serait un obstacle, et il savait que Minho ne l’abandonnerait pas. Si Newt entrait dans le Labyrinthe, il signerait l’arrêt de mort de Minho, et ce n’était pas envisageable. Minho était fort, il parviendrait sûrement à s’en sortir, il le faudrait. Newt avait les poings serrés, une boule dans la gorge et la respiration bloquée.   
Les portes allaient se fermer d’une seconde à l’autre lorsque Thomas s’élança en avant, sprintant comme un fou pour ne pas être écrasé par les murs. Newt n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Greenie était complétement dingue !   
Newt cependant ne pouvait lâcher Minho du regard. Il allait survivre, il devait survivre. Minho croisa son regard, le visage déformé par la rage et la souffrance. A la dernière seconde, son visage se décrispa un peu, il regardait toujours Newt. Il lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour le saluer. Et les portes claquèrent lourdement.   
La nuit dans le Labyrinthe commençait.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Minho se souvenait de sa nuit dans le Labyrinthe dans les moindres détails. Le regard désespéré de Newt l’avait profondément secoué, il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour sortir du Labyrinthe mais il ne pouvait abandonner Alby. Il se laissa glisser au sol, désemparé, avant de réaliser qu’il n’était pas le seul conscient.   
Le Greenie était debout en face de lui, plié en deux, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Est-ce qu’il avait perdu la tête ? Newt avait dit qu’il en avait dans le crâne, de toute évidence il s’était trompé.   
Après tout, c’était son choix. S’il voulait mourir, alors qu’il y aille.   
Plein de ressentiments, Minho se leva et fit mine de partir. Thomas l’interrompit :  
« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? On ne peut pas laisser Alby ici ! »  
Minho se retourna, en colère : « Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je te dise pour que tu comprennes qu’on est déjà morts, Greenie ? » railla-t-il  
Thomas le regarda, les sourcils froncés. « Je préfère essayer quand même ».   
Il se détourna de Minho et traîna Alby jusqu’à un mur couvert de lierres. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour penser à le hisser là haut.   
Il entendit les pas de Minho s’éloigner.  
Tout en marchant sans but, Minho repensait à ce que lui avait dit le Greenie. Après tout ce n’était pas malin d’abandonner comme ça. Mais sur le coup il était tellement en colère de s’être laissé piéger, et pour être honnête il était terrifié. Personne n’était jamais revenu d’une nuit dans le Labyrinthe. Pourquoi feraient-ils exception ?   
Il secouait la tête, ayant décidé de retourner aider Thomas, quand il s’arrêta brusquement. Il venait d’entendre un bruit, juste au coin de l’allée. Son corps entier se crispa. Un cliquetis métallique et rapide révélait la présence d’un Griever. Il frissonna, la peur au ventre. Il n’en avait jamais vu excepté derrière la fenêtre du mur, à l’abri dans le Glade, et n’avait franchement pas hâte d’en rencontrer un.   
Discrètement, il recula vers le croisement qu’il venait de passer, mais déjà le bruit se rapprochait, s’accélérant. Il tourna le dos et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Il entendait le Griever se mettre à sa poursuite, roulant dans l’allée, le rattrapant. Il tourna, et une autre fois encore, ne sachant où aller. Le Griever était de plus en plus proche.   
Il pris une nouvelle direction, et s’arrêta net, calmant sa respiration. Le Griever se figea également, il essayait de le retrouver, déployant ses sens. Minho luttait pour ne pas respirer trop fort ni faire de mouvement. Contrôle.   
Soudain, le Griever se retourna. Au début, Minho ne comprenait pas pourquoi, puis il réalisa que la seule autre personne présente ici était Thomas. Oh merde !   
Le monstre se dirigeait déjà vers l’endroit qu’avait quitté Minho plus tôt. Le Runner n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois et se précipita à sa suite. Il avait abandonné une première fois, il ne laisserait pas le Greenie se faire dévorer.  
* * *  
Thomas, de son côté, hissait Alby comme il pouvait, le plus haut possible. Il commençait vraiment à fatiguer, ses bras allaient bientôt le lâcher. Il leva la tête, évaluant la hauteur, quand il entendit un grincement au loin, se rapprochant sans aucun doute. Il serra les dents, il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter là. Il le hissa encore de quelques centimètres et glissa lui même sous les lierres, attachant au mieux les liens qui maintenaient Alby en l’air contre le mur.   
Un bruit métallique faisait son chemin vers lui, entrecoupait par celui du monstre roulant vers lui. Il savait qu’il était trop tard. Il se décida à sortir de sa cachette au moment même où un cri retentit dans le Labyrinthe, peu loin de là.   
Thomas frémit. Puis il reconnu la voix, plus prêt encore. Minho. Il appelait le Griever ! Thomas glissa la tête en dehors des lierres et prit la mesure de la situation.   
Minho était au milieu de l’allée, agitant les bras et hurlant pour attirer l’attention du Griever qui le prit directement en chasse.   
Thomas ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il se passait. Il hésitait encore sur la marche à suivre lorsqu’un deuxième Griever surgit à quelques pas de lui. Eh merde !   
Thomas n’hésita plus, il bondit hors de sa cachette et détala dans la même direction que Minho. Il n’avait jamais couru aussi vite. Il tentait différents changements de direction mais chaque fois le Griever se retrouvait juste derrière lui. Il s’apprêtait à tourner encore lorsqu’il tomba nez à nez avec un troisième Griever. Mais c’est une blague !!   
Il dérapa et repartit, ne sachant plus que faire. Il devenait presque sourd avec le boucan des Grievers à ses trousses. Il commençait franchement à avoir du mal à respirer, ses poumons lui brûlaient et l’air semblait déchirer sa gorge.   
Il se faisait violence quand surgit Minho en face de lui. Un sentiment de soulagement envahit Thomas, mais pas pour longtemps. Le brun était coursé par ses propres créatures.   
Ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte, cinq Grievers se bousculant pour les rattraper. Minho perdait son souffle, mais il réussit à ordonner à Thomas de le suivre. Il avait une idée, il fallait que ça fonctionne. C’était leur seule chance. Minho avait eu l’idée en voyant Thomas déraper sur le côté, esquivant le Griever avec brio, aussi rapide et insaisissable qu’un serpent. Ils auraient besoin de cette capacité.  
L’endroit n’était plus très loin, il voyait déjà le Labyrinthe s’ouvrir sur le vide d’où ils étaient. Thomas lui lança un regard, clairement effrayé. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui : « Où on va ? ».   
Minho prit à nouveau la parole, à bout de souffle : « Les faire tomber. Te ferai signe, chacun d’un côté ».   
Ces quelques mots le faisaient souffrir, il dût retrouver sa respiration, les Grievers n’étant qu’à deux doigts de les rattraper. Thomas acquiesça d’un signe de tête, peu rassuré.   
Ils étaient de plus en plus près du précipice. Encore quelques mètres et ils chuteraient également, mais ils devaient poursuivre. Les Grievers ne se laisseraient pas prendre si facilement. Minho attendit le dernier moment, il sentait le Greenie fébrile à côté de lui. Encore un pas, un autre et …   
« Maintenant ! » hurla-t-il. Il bondit sur la droite, et Thomas sur la gauche.   
Les Grievers freinèrent comme ils purent, mais un premier dégringola… en disparaissant directement ! Minho ne comprenait pas, quand le Glader était tombé, ils avaient pu le suivre des yeux. Or ici le Griever avait disparu instantanément.   
Le deuxième se retint au bord et glissa hors de vue. Le troisième parvint à s’arrêter mais le quatrième le bouscula et ils tombèrent ensemble.   
Le cinquième et dernier, quant à lui, stoppa avant la fin, en équilibre précaire sur le rebord.   
Minho et Thomas échangèrent un regard. Que faire maintenant ? Le Griever se retournait déjà pour leur faire face. Thomas fit un signe de tête à Minho, il n’y avait qu’une solution, aussi mauvaise soit-elle : s’approcher et le forcer à tomber. Ils dégainèrent les couteaux de chasse coincés dans leur dos, et se jetèrent sur la bête.   
C’était la première fois qu’un Glader attaquait un Griever, et la fraction de seconde d’hésitation du monstre apporta la victoire des garçons. Ils visèrent les yeux, et la créature bascula en arrière, disparaissant à son tour.   
Ils se regardèrent longuement, incrédules. Ils s’étaient débarrassé des Grievers. Non pas d’un seul, mais de cinq. Ils reprenaient leur souffle comme ils pouvaient, et s’écartèrent du précipice, inquiets que les Grievers ne reviennent.   
Ils ne réapparaissaient pas, et les Gladers s’assirent plus loin contre le mur, encore essoufflés. Il leur fallut plus de 10 minutes pour revenir de leurs émotions. Leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau, les cheveux plaquaient au crâne.   
Minho n’avait jamais senti une douleur pareille dans ses muscles. Ses jambes brûlaient, ses poumons et sa gorge étaient encore en feu. Son sang, comme enflammé, faisait battre sa peau et gonflait ses veines. Il cala sa tête contre les lierres et ferma les yeux. Il entendait Thomas à côté de lui, dans le même état. Il avait du mal à réaliser l’ampleur de l’exploit. Ils avaient réussi, nom de Dieu !   
Un long moment plus tard, il se remit debout, tendant la main à Thomas pour l’aider à faire de même :   
« On rentre ? » lui proposa le Runner.   
Thomas leva la tête, et réalisa que le soleil se lèverait bientôt, la couleur du ciel ayant pris une teinte bleutée plus claire. Il soupira et saisit la main tendue, quelque peu surpris du geste.   
Ils rentrèrent en marchant côte à côte, leurs bras se touchant presque. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte Est. Elle n’était pas encore ouverte, Minho se tourna alors vers Thomas :   
« T’as fait du bon boulot » admit-il, « Je suis désolé de t’avoir laissé gérer Alby seul ». Il fronça les sourcils, jetant des regards de tous côtés : « Il est où d’ailleurs ? »  
Avec toutes ces émotions, ils avaient complétement oublié le Glader.   
« Suis moi » lui dit Thomas en se dirigeant vers un mur couvert de lierres.   
Il pointa Alby du doigt, soulagé qu’il y soit toujours. Il tendit une corde à Minho tandis qu’il coupait le reste avec son couteau, le simple geste envoyant des éclairs de douleur dans tout son corps.   
Minho lui même semblait peiner à maintenir Alby à la force de ses bras, une grimace déformant ses traits. Une fois les liens sectionnés, Thomas apporta son aide à Minho et ils le descendirent doucement.   
Le temps qu’ils terminent, les portes grincèrent et s’ouvrirent lentement. Ils soulevèrent Alby comme ils purent, toujours inconscient. Il pesait son poids et les garçons, exténués, avaient du mal à le déplacer.   
Ils parvinrent enfin à rejoindre la sortie, sous les yeux béats des Gladers. Une fois le seuil passé, ils prirent le relai et récupérèrent Alby tandis que Minho et Thomas tombaient au sol, sans force.  
* * *  
Newt avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n’y croyait pas. Il n’avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, et était resté assis contre le mur tout du long. Les cris qu’il avait entendu n’avaient pas étaient pour le rassurer, bien au contraire.   
Mais finalement Minho était sous ses yeux, bien vivant. Ils l’avaient fait. Ils avaient survécu une nuit dans le Labyrinthe.   
Il s’approcha et s’accroupit à côté de Minho.   
« Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix douce. « Vous nous raconterez tout plus tard, allez vous reposer »  
Il aida Minho à se relever en le tenant par les bras, le Runner était littéralement vidé de son énergie. Les Med-Jacks avaient pris Alby en charge et Frypan s’occupait de soutenir Thomas. Ils les entraînèrent vers le Homestead.   
Newt eu du mal à monter Minho jusqu’à sa chambre, et Frypan lui donna un coup de main après avoir allongé Thomas.   
Newt installa Minho dans le lit, l’enroulant de ses couvertures une fois ses vêtements humides et sales retirés. Il lui ajouta une couverture et lui donna un verre d’eau. Après avoir passé une nuit à courir, il devait être assoiffé. Minho était comme dans un état second, à peine conscient. Il avala l’eau qu’on lui proposait, bredouilla un vague « merci » à Newt et s’endormit.   
Newt s’assit sur son propre lit et regarda Minho dormir un moment. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il était sous le choc.  
Il finit par se relever et commença sa journée, comme d’habitude.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Un Gathering avait alors été convoqué. Thomas avait transgressé les règles, il serait jugé. Il connaissait une certaine popularité, il avait quand même sauvé la vie d’Alby. Minho le soutenait à 100%. Il avait vu de quoi le Greenie était capable. Il était excellent, il devait devenir un Runner et l’aider à trouver comment se sortir de là, du Glade et du Labyrinthe.   
Quand vint son tour de parler, il évoqua l’idée d’en faire le Keeper des Runners. Il avait été plus courageux que lui sur le coup, mais surtout plus il viserait haut dans ses exigences et mieux Thomas serait traité. Viser le meilleur pour obtenir « bien », voilà le secret.   
Le Greenie lui avait lancé un regard interloqué, tout comme Newt, mais il leur expliqua sa stratégie par la suite.   
Newt plaida également pour la cause de Thomas. Le Greenie ressortit du Gathering en tant que Runner. Une nuit dans le Pitt était sa punition, proposée par Newt et approuvée à la majorité. Le lendemain, il commencerait son entraînement avec Minho.  
Alby n’avait pas pu siéger, il se remettait avec difficulté dans l’infirmerie. Newt avait pris sa place de leader. Thomas fut enfermé, et Minho se retrouva seul dans sa chambre.   
Il attendait que Newt le rejoigne. Il voulait lui parler. Il avait l’impression que cela faisait une éternité qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus en privé tous les deux.   
Il entendit l’escalier grincer et Newt franchit enfin le pas de la porte. Il avait l’air fatigué. Minho aussi. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis Minho s’avança, hésitant.   
« J’ai vraiment eu peur, la nuit dernière » murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Newt.  
« Moi aussi » répondit le blond d’une voix étranglée, en faisant un pas en avant également.  
Minho se racla la gorge, et s’approcha suffisamment pour enlacer Newt. Il enroula ses bras autour du Glader, l’écrasant contre lui. Il enfouit la tête dans le cou de son pote, inspirant profondément l’odeur de Newt. Il avait réalisé une nouvelle fois qu’il pouvait le perdre et l’idée le détruisait.   
Newt, d’abord raide, se détendit et serra la chemise de Minho dans ses poings, pressant sa joue contre la tête brune. Minho venait de se doucher, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et collaient au visage de Newt. Leur parfum était fabuleux.  
Minho finit par rompre l’accolade, lançant un regard gêné à Newt. Il déglutit et marmonna un « Je vais me coucher ». Il se retourna, s’assit sur le lit en se déshabillant. Il pris conscience que Newt était toujours là et le regardait. Le blond s’en rendit compte également. Il lâcha Minho des yeux et se dirigea vers son lit.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le noir, sur le dos, les yeux ouverts à fixer le plafond.   
Aucun d’eux ne savait où ils allaient. Leur relation était étrange. Minho avait beau se convaincre que ce n’était que de l’amitié, il voyait bien qu’il voulait plus. Il avait interrompu leur câlin à contre coeur. Il désirait plus que tout le gardait contre lui, sentir sa chaleur, et des fantasmes prenaient forme dans son esprit. Il n’y comprenait rien. Il secoua la tête, quel monstre il faisait. Peut être était-ce seulement parce qu'ils étaient tous entre mecs, le manque d’une présence féminine faisant naître des désirs anormaux chez eux.   
Minho se mordilla la lèvre. Il savait bien que ce n’était que des conneries. Il ne fantasmait pas sur les Gladers, pas du tout. Il ne fantasmait et ne désirait que Newt.   
Minho grogna, il ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça. Il avait l’impression de se dégouter lui-même. La fatigue eut raison de lui et il s’endormit. Ses rêves tournaient autour d’une seule personne, et il n’avouerait jamais ce qu’ils faisaient ensemble.

* * *

Le lendemain, Minho se rendit devant le Pitt. Il libéra Thomas et ils entamèrent leur première journée d’entraînement.  
Il devait reconnaître au Greenie son courage et sa détermination. Il voulait aller de l’avant et n’avait pas froid aux yeux. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, courir demander trop d’énergie et ils n’en avaient pas à perdre, le souffle était précieux. Il n’était pas question de réitérer leur aventure nocturne. Un respect mutuel s’était établi cette nuit là.   
* * *  
De retour dans le Glade, Newt était quant à lui occupé à ses affaires lorsque le gong retentit. La Boîte remontait. Il compta les jours. Le Greenie n’était pas là depuis plus d’un mois. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Newt était perdu. Il abandonna ce qu’il faisait et se dirigea vers le son.   
Les autres Gladers s’agglutinaient autour de la Boîte. Newt se fraya un chemin parmi eux et écarta la grille. Il eut un choc. Non seulement un nouveau Greenie se pointait en avance, mais en plus c’était une fille ! Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux.   
Elle était inconsciente et tenait un papier dans sa main fermée. Newt le retira et lut le message à voix haute : « She is the last one. Ever ». Il le relut plusieurs fois dans sa tête, tentant d’en comprendre le sens.   
Si la Boîte ne remontait plus, ils n’auraient plus de vivres, et ils mouraient de faim.   
Il appela des bras à l’aide pour sortir la fille de la Boîte. Ils l’emmenèrent à l’infirmerie. Nul ne savait quoi faire. Les Med-Jacks décidèrent de la nourrir du mieux qu’ils pourraient jusqu’à ce qu’elle se réveille. Alby quant à lui avait reçu l’antidote et passait au travers du Changing. Ce n’était pas beau à voir mais il finirait par s’en sortir. A peu près.   
Newt quitta la pièce et reprit son travail là où il en était, la tête remplie de questions sans réponses et de crainte.

* * *

Minho et Thomas revinrent de leur première journée ensemble dans le Labyrinthe. Ils avaient inspecté le Grievers Hole comme ils appelaient désormais le vide qui terminait abruptement l’allée. Ils avaient jeté des cailloux dedans un bon moment avant de réaliser qu’un carré de taille moyenne les faisait disparaître lorsqu’ils étaient assez lourds. Ils comprirent que c’était un passage, et que c’était là que les Grievers se cachaient la journée.   
Peut être le passage pourrait-il se révéler leur moyen de partir. Un nouvel espoir grandissait dans l’esprit de Minho. Enfin ils avançaient.  
Lorsqu’ils retournèrent au Glade, on leur annonça qu’il y avait un nouvel arrivant. Ils se rendirent à l’infirmerie, et réalisèrent que c’était une fille. Thomas la regarda de près, elle était brune, grande. Il n’avait aucun souvenir d’elle non plus.   
Minho et lui s’en détournèrent rapidement. Ils allèrent voir Newt au Homestead pour lui parler de leur découverte.   
Newt écouta. Il partageait leur avis. Ce passage était une possible échappatoire à ne pas négliger. Il évoqua ensuite le papier. Minho le regarda bouche bée. Thomas lui demanda quel était le problème.   
« Si la Boîte ne remonte pas, alors on n’aura plus de vivres. On ne survivra pas longtemps sans » lui expliqua Newt.   
Thomas hocha la tête, la mine sombre. « En parlant de vivres » dit-il en se redressant, « j’ai faim ».   
Minho sourit : « Moi aussi, allons aux cuisines ». Il se tourna vers Newt : « Tu viens avec nous ? » lui proposa-t-il.  
Newt secoua la tête : « C’est bon, j’ai déjà mangé ».  
« D’accord » répondit Minho. Il regarda Thomas : « Allons-y ! ».   
Thomas lui emboîta le pas et Newt se retrouva seul. Il les regardait partir. Ils rigolaient ensemble et marchaient si près l’un de l’autre que leurs bras s’effleuraient à chaque pas. Un sentiment de jalousie incendia Newt.   
Il alla finalement dans sa chambre, attendant que Minho revienne.   
Il réapparut si tard que Newt s’était endormi. Il émergea en entendant Minho entrer. Il vérifia l’heure sur sa montre, privilège des Runners. Minho était resté avec Thomas plusieurs heures. La colère monta en Newt. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa dans son lit.   
« On peut savoir ce que t’as fait pendant tout ce temps ? » grogna-t-il alors que Minho s’asseyait sur son lit.   
Le brun sursauta, surpris. Il croyait que Newt dormait. Il ne répondit rien pendant un moment.  
« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m’avais pas entendu » repris Newt, la voix glaciale.  
Minho se retourna, le visage crispé : « Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? Je n’ai pas d’explication à te donner, je fais ce que je veux » déclara-t-il, mécontent. Il n’avait pas de compte à rendre à Newt.   
Newt était scié. Minho avait raison. Ils n’étaient pas un couple ou autre. Minho ne lui appartenait pas. Il se mordit la langue. Minho avait repris où il en était, retirant ses chaussures.   
« En plus tu me fais rire à dire ça. Ce n’est pas moi qui aies mangé avec lui à tous les repas pendant je ne sais combien de temps » bougonna Minho, une note de jalousie évidente perçant à travers ses mots.  
Le blond fixa le dos de Minho une minute. Minho serait jaloux ? De Thomas ? Pour le temps qu’ils ont passé ensemble ? Newt n’aurait jamais cru une chose pareille de la part de Minho. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement une jalousie d’amitié. Newt hésita, silencieux.   
« Maintenant c’est toi qui fais comme si tu ne m’avais pas entendu, non ? » le relança Minho, railleur.   
« Tu es jaloux ? » souffla Newt, dubitatif.  
Minho se raidit instantanément. Il se leva brusquement et fit face à Newt : « Qu’est-ce que tu dis comme conneries ? » s’énerva-t-il. Sa voix s’éleva encore, se faisant menaçante : « Pourquoi serais-je jaloux, hein ? C’est pas comme si je m’intéressais à toi, slinthead ! ». Il lui lança un regard assassin, et acheva Newt : « Un autre truc aussi, arrête de me mâter comme une tapette quand je m’habille, ça me dégoute » assena-t-il.   
Newt était tétanisé. Minho venait de l’humilier comme jamais, c’était la première fois qu’il était blessant, et il n’avait pas fait dans la dentelle.   
Des larmes s’accumulèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il voulait se retrouver six pieds sous terre, à l’abri du regard noir de Minho.   
Le Runner avait sali ses pensées. Newt se sentait répugnant. Il avait honte. Tellement honte. Il baissa la tête. Il serrait les dents si fort pour ne pas pleurer que sa mâchoire craqua. Son menton tremblait. Si seulement il l’avait fermée.   
« Très bien » murmura-t-il d’une voix étranglée. Il se leva et s’en alla. Il ne savait pas exactement où il irait mais il ne supportait plus la présence de Minho. Il mourrait s’il ne partait pas. Tout de suite. 

Minho tremblait de tout son corps. Que venait-il de faire, bordel ? Il n’en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu dire des choses pareilles ? Il regarda Newt s’en aller, le dos vouté, les épaules tremblantes. Il était presque sûr de l’avoir entendu sangloter. Newt avait été discret, il ne voulait pas lui offrir le plaisir de constater la souffrance qu’il lui avait infligée.   
La nuit allait être longue, pour chacun d’entre eux. Minho avait tout gâché. Il revoyait la douleur sur le visage de Newt et il se haït encore plus. Eh merde. Il devait s’excuser. Au plus vite. Il avait refait la même connerie que lorsque Newt avait fait sa tentative de suicide. Il devait vraiment apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler.   
Il se secoua un bon coup, prit son courage à deux mains et sortit en courant, rattrapant Newt.   
Il l’appela une fois. Le blond ne répondit pas ni ne se retourna. Minho l’appela à nouveau. Toujours aucune réaction. Il saisit son bras et le fit pivoter de force.   
« Ecoute moi Newt, je suis… »  
« Désolé ? » le coupa Newt, le ton glacial, en retirant son bras d’une secousse violente.  
« Oui, je… » tenta encore Minho  
« Je m’en fous, Minho, je m’en fous » l’interrompit Newt pour la deuxième fois, la colère couvant sous ses mots. « Va te faire voir, d’accord ? Ne m’approche plus, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi ». Il commençait déjà à se détourner.  
« Mais attends » supplia le Runner, au bord du gouffre  
« Tu m’emmerdes Minho ! Dégage ! Je te hais, bordel, je te hais !! » hurla Newt en repoussant Minho violemment, l’envoyant s’étaler plus loin. « Fous moi la paix » souffla-t-il faiblement, à bout de force.  
Minho le regarda s’en aller. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se relever, détournant les yeux. Il avait tout gâché. Cette fois il avait la nette impression que c’était vraiment fichu. Définitivement.   
Il remonta lentement se coucher. Il ne s’endormit que plusieurs heures plus tard, le visage baigné de larmes.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Minho se souvenait bien de cette période là. A partir de cette nuit, chaque fois qu’il voyait Newt, son coeur se serrait. Ils ne se parlaient plus, s’ignoraient.   
Le lendemain, en revenant du Labyrinthe, il avait été dans la chambre. Il conservait le mince espoir que Newt y serait, qu’ils discuteraient et que tout rentrerait dans l’ordre.   
Mais Newt n’était pas là, et pire, un lit avait disparu. La gorge de Minho se serra comme si une boule s’y était formée. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et chercha Newt dans le Glade.   
Il finit par le trouver. Il ne l’appela même pas, il savait qu’il ne répondrait pas. Il se planta en face de lui : « Tu as fait retirer le lit » dit-il de but en blanc, en essayant de conserver un ton égal.  
Newt ne se démonta pas, il affronta son regard sans broncher.   
« On retourne avec les autres » déclara Newt en faisant mine de contourner Minho. Celui-ci bloqua son chemin :  
« Je sais que j’ai merdé mais ce n’est pas une raison pour— » commença-t-il avant que Newt ne le coupe pour la énième fois :  
« Ne ramène pas tout à toi Minho, c’est pathétique. Maintenant laisse moi passer » conclut-il.  
Minho hésita une seconde, scié. Enfin il s’écarta, à contre coeur, la tête baissée. Quel con il faisait. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, où il retrouva Thomas.   
Jeff était assis à côté du jeune Runner. Minho les salua, un peu sèchement. Il mangea ce qu’il put, indifférent à leur conversation. Quand ils évoquèrent le transfert d’Alby, Minho releva brusquement la tête. C’est pour ça qu’ils étaient virés de la chambre, ils aillent y mettre Alby. Il comprenait la réaction de Newt. Il était vraiment pathétique.

* * *

Ce fut la dernière fois que Minho eut une ‘conversation’ avec Newt. Tout ce qui suivit n’était que des échanges d’ordres ou de stratégies, parce qu’en effet avec le réveil de la fille, Theresa, et les efforts de Thomas et Minho, ils avaient trouvé la sortie du Labyrinthe. Ils avaient en plus un code issu des multiples dessins réalisés par les Runners au cours du temps.   
Gally refusait de les suivre, et il s’était battu pour les empêcher de partir. Des Gladers étaient morts, notamment Alby. Les Grievers avaient envahi le Glade alors que les portes ne fermaient plus la nuit, abattant un Glader chaque fois. Mais rien ne pourrait plus les retenir maintenant. Groupés, ils parcoururent le Labyrinthe jusqu’au Grievers Hole. Le combat contre les monstres avait été rude, et de nombreux Gladers étaient tombés. Seule une dizaine d’entre eux était encore vivants.   
Minho était resté aux côtés de Newt sans interruption, surveillant ses arrières, le protégeant. Newt n’avait pas le temps de l’envoyer promener, il n’avait pas d’autre choix que le laisser faire.   
Quand enfin ils purent sortir, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une femme en blouse blanche. Gally était à ses côtés, et il abattit Chuck qui s’était interposé entre la balle et Thomas.   
Ce dernier s’était alors jeté sur Gally, le tabassant à mort. Il était fou de rage et de douleur. Il avait promis à Chuck qu’il le ramènerait chez lui. Minho et Newt le retinrent et l’écartèrent de Gally. Le temps qu’ils se relèvent, la scientifique avait disparu et des hommes habillés de noir et armés jusqu’aux dents investissaient la place.   
Ils les dirigèrent rapidement vers un bus. Les Gladers n’y comprenaient rien. Qu’étaient-ils censés faire ? Était-ce terminé ? Étaient-ils libres ? Ils grimpèrent dans le bus, toujours sous le choc de la mort de Chuck, le plus jeune d’entre eux.   
Thomas était perdu. Il s’assit seul, la tête entre les mains.   
Minho s’installa à côté de Newt, il n’attendit pas de permission. Newt resta silencieux, il regardait par la fenêtre.   
Il vit une femme, à l’extérieur, qui tapait au carreau, suppliant qu’on l’emmène. Il plissa les yeux, se demandant ce que tout cela voulait dire. Il en venait presque à regretter le Labyrinthe et le Glade, au moins ça il connaissait. Le bus démarra en trombe, la femme tomba et le véhicule lui roula dessus. Newt avait la bouche grande ouverte : What the hell ??? Il n’en revenait pas. Qui sont ces types pour faire un truc pareil ? Il se tordit le cou pour voir la femme, si elle allait bien, s’il avait tout imaginé.   
Mais il ne put vérifier. Il se tourna vers Minho, prêt à lui demander si lui aussi avait vu, mais il avait le regard vide et fixait le siège en face de lui. Bon, il ne lui serait pas d’un grand secours. Exténué, Newt renonça à comprendre. Il appuya sa tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux. Il réalisa que le Labyrinthe avait fait de lui un être franchement ignoble. Il avait totalement ignoré cette femme.   
Mais il était humain, et sa journée avait été longue. Le temps des questions et des remords arriverait plus tard.  
Quand il les rouvrit, la tête brune de Minho reposait sur son épaule. Newt était surpris, mais il ne fit rien pour écarter le Runner. Il reprit sa position et se rendormit. 

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Minho serait bien incapable de dire combien de temps ils roulèrent ainsi. Tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il s’était réveillé vautré sur Newt, son visage appuyé contre son torse. S’il regardait bien, il voyait même une trace de salive sur le t-shirt du blond.   
Il réintégra sa place, tout le monde émergeait progressivement alors que le bus s’arrêtait. Bientôt, des questions s’échangèrent, les visages se collaient aux fenêtres pour voir ce qui les entourait. Cependant il faisait nuit et le noir les rendait aveugle.   
Newt s’étira, remarquant la tâche humide sur son T-shirt, et jeta un regard à Minho. Celui-ci avait la tête tournée, il faisait un signe à Thomas, assis un peu plus loin.   
Soudain l’un des hommes ouvrit les portes du bus en leur demandant à tous de sortir. Ils n’étaient pas bien nombreux, cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Newt attendit que Minho se lève pour le suivre. Thomas était juste derrière eux.   
On les emmena dans une sorte de réfectoire. Une longue table était dressée en son centre, déjà couverte de nourriture. Une femme s’interposa alors entre eux et la table, levant les mains :   
« Avant de vous asseoir, il faudra vous lavez les mains, les jeunes » les prévint-elle.   
Ils s’exécutèrent sans un mot, ils étaient comme dans un état second.  
Le repas terminé, ils allèrent aux douches.   
Minho en sortit dans la forme la meilleure qu’il ait jamais connue. Il se sentait bien, frais et détendu. Il soupira un grand coup.   
Newt avait les cheveux mouillés, tout ébouriffés. Il était adorable. Minho détourna le regard, on les entraînait maintenant vers des dortoirs. Theresa se retrouva seule, étant une fille. Thomas n’appréciait pas, mais il n’avait pas le choix.   
Newt s’assit sur le bord d’un lit et bientôt Minho et Thomas le rejoignirent. Minho monta dessus à quatre pattes et s’allongea contre le mur, tandis que Thomas s’asseyait à côté de Newt, se tournant pour faire face à ses deux amis. Newt avait le regard fixé sur ses mains qu’il tortillait dans tous les sens :   
« Vous croyez que c’est vraiment fini ? » murmura-t-il faiblement.   
Il n’osait pas se laisser aller à l’espoir. Leur cage était ouverte mais est-ce qu’en sortir serait la solution à tout ? Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en douter. Cela paraissait trop facile…   
En fait non, réalisa-t-il. Fuir le Labyrinthe n’avait pas été facile du tout ! Ils avaient perdu des amis, et le combat avait été terrible.  
Thomas finit par prendre la parole : « J’en sais rien, mais quoiqu’il arrive, le mieux à faire c’est de prendre ce qu’on nous offre. Un peu de repos ne nous ferait pas de mal ». A peine terminait-il sa phrase qu’un ronflement s’élevait dans le dortoir.  
Minho rit silencieusement : « On dirait bien que quelqu'un suit ton conseil à la lettre » se moqua-t-il en bâillant.   
La tête appuyée confortablement sur l’oreiller, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour s’envoler vers le pays des rêves… ou dans son cas le pays des cauchemars. Il bâilla à nouveau. Il s’installa plus au milieu du lit, Thomas et Newt continuant de chuchoter. Minho était trop épuisé pour suivre leur conversation. Ils évoquaient Chuck, et Thomas ne tarda plus à se lever, les yeux brillants.   
Newt fit mine de le suivre quand Minho posa la main sur son bras :   
« Reste » marmonna-t-il d’une voix lourde de sommeil.   
Newt hésita, les sourcils froncés. Il ne faisait plus tellement confiance à Minho en matière de relation. Il avait peur de se faire jeter… encore. Minho avait en plus le chic pour être très blessant.   
Il ne lâchait pas son bras, l’étreinte plus solide que sa voix. Newt soupira. Non, il ne s’y ferait pas reprendre à deux fois - ou bien était-ce trois ?   
Il hésita encore. Et puis merde.   
Il se rassit et Minho s’écarta sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place. Newt était mal à l’aise, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.  
Minho tira doucement sur son bras.   
« Comme avant » souffla-t-il. « Je suis désolé tu sais ».   
Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du blond. Son regard était vaseux, altéré par la fatigue.   
« Comme avant » répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux, tirant toujours sur le bras de Newt.   
La poigne de Minho perdit progressivement de sa force, glissant jusqu’à la main du Glader. Newt secoua la tête et finit par s’allonger à côté de son ami. Il détacha la main de Minho de son bras et se coucha sur le côté, tournant le dos à Minho.   
La fatigue eut raison de lui et il s’endormit rapidement, bercé par la respiration profonde de Minho derrière lui.  
* * *  
Le lit se mit à bouger, et Newt se réveilla en sursaut, inquiet. Il se tourna de tous les côtés avant de réaliser que c’était seulement Minho qui retirait maladroitement la couverture en dessous d’eux pour les en couvrir. Rassuré, il se rendormit comme une fleur.   
La deuxième fois que Newt se réveilla, la situation était complétement différente. Minho n’était plus collé au mur mais à Newt, son corps pressé dans le dos du blond. Newt avait les paupières lourdes, le cerveau brumeux et il ne prit pas tout de suite la mesure des évènements.   
Puis il sentit le visage de Minho dans son cou, ses lèvres appuyées contre sa peau, sa langue l’électrisant. Ses cheveux bruns le chatouillaient. Newt en eut le souffle coupé.   
Il était complétement perdu avec Minho. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait exactement ? A l’instant précis, cela semblait plutôt clair, et l’idée ne déplaisait pas à Newt. La main de Minho effleura ses flancs avant de descendre lentement sur son ventre. Il le serrait fort dans ses bras, murmurant son prénom dans son cou, ses lèvres caressant la peau dorée de Newt.   
Le Glader ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d’oxygène, une pression de plus en plus intense grandissant dans son bas-ventre. Il sentit alors quelque chose de raide pressé dans le bas de son dos. Newt se mordit la lèvre en réalisant ce que c’était. Minho était en érection, scotché à lui.   
La main du Runner se serra en poing autour de son T-shirt, le tenant plus près, avant de glisser dessous, touchant la peau lisse de Newt. Ce dernier avait l’impression de se consumer, brûlé par le contact. Son bas ventre se contracta, si fort que s’en était douloureux. Minho imprimait contre lui de légers va et vient, faisant monter le rythme cardiaque du blond.   
Doucement, il déposait des baisers dans le cou de son pote, soufflant son prénom tout près de son oreille, encore et encore. Sans réfléchir, Newt glissa la main dans son propre pantalon. Il ondula au même rythme que Minho, qui se faisait plus insistant, mordillant sa peau, l’étreignant plus fort. Il lui laisserait certainement des marques, mais Newt s’en fichait. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien.   
Il était au bord de l’extase. Son corps se tendit brusquement et il sentit Minho l’imiter, avant que l’orgasme ne le scie en deux. Il se mordit fort la langue pour ne pas crier, des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux. Un long frisson secoua ses membres, et enfin il redescendit sur terre.   
Minho s’était immobilisé dans son dos. Newt ne savait pas trop quoi faire, comme d’habitude, réalisa-t-il, dès que cela concernait le Runner. Il se retourna lentement, un tout petit sourire timide accroché au visage.   
Minho le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, comme en état de choc. Il baissa les yeux sur son pantalon, mouillé de toute évidence, à quelques millimètres à peine de Newt.   
Il releva les yeux sur Newt. « Va-t-en » furent ses seuls mots.   
Sa voix était dure, glacée. Newt les reçut comme une douche froide. Le temps qu’ils prennent sens, son sourire avait disparu et son coeur s’était brisé.   
Il était vraiment trop con, se ferait-il avoir à chaque coup ? Il s’écarta rapidement de Minho, celui-ci l’aurait frappé que Newt n’aurait pas été plus blessé. Blessé, ricana Newt intérieurement, agonie serait plus juste.   
Dans sa hâte, il manqua tomber du lit. Mais t’as raison, se fustigea-t-il, aie l’air encore plus débile ! Il serrait fort les dents, il était hors de question qu’il verse ne serait-ce qu’une larme devant ce bâtard.   
Il récupéra des vêtements propres mis à leur disposition - quel luxe ! - et reprit une douche. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi sale.   
Il essaya de ne plus penser à ce qui venait d’arriver, mais c’était peine perdue. Il se lava et frotta à s’en arracher la peau, tentant d’effacer les traces rouges qu’avait laissé Minho après l’avoir serré dans ses bras.   
Les larmes se mirent à couler, plus brûlantes encore que l’eau et toutes les caresses du monde. Il s’en voulait. Il avait tellement la rage. Putain mais comment faisait-il pour être aussi stupide ?   
Sa poitrine était douloureuse. Il avait l’impression que des bouts de verre avaient remplacé ses organes et remuaient gaiement sous sa peau. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était imaginé après tout ? Minho avait été clair. Il le méprisait, et ce n’était pas faute de le répéter.   
Newt secoua la tête violemment. Il avait envie de hurler et de se claquer le front contre les murs. Il voulait voir du sang et sa peau en lambeaux, au moins sa douleur aurait-elle un véritable sens. Il avait mal. Son corps n’était plus qu’une affreuse plaie ouverte et suintante. La faute à qui, crétin ? Minho n’avait fait que rêver. Rien de plus. Et Newt ne faisait clairement pas partie du rêve. Fous toi bien ça dans le crâne, slinthead. Newt ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser au sol, sur le carrelage froid.   
Bientôt, l’eau chaude s’épuisa et il dût l’arrêter. Il se rhabilla avec difficulté et choisit le lit le plus éloigné de celui de Minho. Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

A la grande surprise de Minho, Newt était venu le réveiller alors que tout le monde dormait encore. Il le secoua. Fort.  
« Minho, réveille-toi bordel » gronda-t-il, impatient  
Minho cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il regarda Newt, effaré :  
« Mais qu’est-ce que… » puis il se souvint de son comportement de la nuit passée. Il se mordit la langue.   
« Il va falloir que tu m’expliques une bonne fois pour toute » ordonna Newt, péremptoire. « J’en ai ma claque que tu me prennes pour un con. Tu vas m’expliquer. Tout de suite ». Il garda son regard planté sur lui.  
Minho ne savait pas quoi dire, et il sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : « Tu m’as surpris, je… »   
« Surpris ? » l’interrompit Newt, glacial. « Tu te fiches de moi ? C’est toi qui m’a sauté dessus ! »   
Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas élever la voix. S’il y avait bien un truc qu’il détestait, c’était les esclandres.   
Minho déglutit difficilement. Newt marquait un point. Et puis c’est lui qui faisait des rêves érotiques. Avec pour rôle principal Newt. Il rougit et se frotta le visage pour masquer sa réaction. Il laissa retomber sa main et plongea les yeux dans ceux du blond :  
« Ecoute, je sais que ça peut paraître débile, mais moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu’il me prend. J’avais juste… » il hésita un moment avant de réaliser ce qu’il allait dire : « peur ? ».   
Newt plissa les yeux. Il savait que ce n’était pas une réelle question, mais il avait clairement entendu la pointe interrogative. Minho ne comprenait même pas ce qu’il se passait dans son propre crâne. Il secoua la tête, c’en était trop.   
« Et ça justifie le fait que tu sois aussi méchant ? » rétorqua-t-il, sidéré.  
Minho ne détourna pas le regard : « Newt, je suis tellement désolé. Tu dois me croire ». Newt se reculait déjà, il allait s’en aller ! « Newt, s’il te plaît, je ferais n’importe quoi pour me racheter. Il faut que tu me pardonnes. Allez mec » insista-t-il.  
« Tu ne crois pas que c’est un peu facile ? » s’énerva Newt. « Tu penses que je vais te laisser te comporter comme un bâtard et te pardonner à chaque fois ? ». Il se rapprocha à nouveau de Minho : « Je ne sais pas exactement pour qui tu te prends ni pour qui tu me prends moi, mais maintenant c’est terminé. Tu ne m’approches plus », il regarda autour de lui avant de reporter son regard sur Minho, et ajouta : « On fera comme si de rien n’était devant les autres, et c’est tout ». Newt se retourna.  
Minho envoya valser sa couverture et se redressa rapidement. Newt l’entendit et lui fit face à nouveau, la posture agressive. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux : « Dégage, Minho ». Sa voix était sèche. Il n’avait rien de fragile à cet instant précis.   
Minho se sentait complétement démuni. Il se ré-assit, penaud. Cette fois-ci c’était vraiment mort, on dirait. Il regarda Newt rejoindre son lit.   
Ils pourraient encore dormir un peu. Minho savait pertinemment qu’il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Il avait tout foutu en l’air. Pour la énième fois.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Finalement le soleil se leva et en effet Minho n’avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Tout le monde s’agitait. Minho prit un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi. Aux fenêtres, des gens s’agrippaient aux barreaux depuis l’extérieur, répétant inlassablement « I’m a Crank », la voix sifflante, la peau blafarde et l’air fou.   
Les Gladers s’écartaient le plus loin possible, terrifiés.   
Newt essaya d’ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. Ils échangèrent un regard. Merde. Minho chercha Thomas des yeux, il surgit à côté de Newt, et Minho les rejoint. Il dit ce que chaque garçon avait en tête :   
« C’est quoi ce bordel ? »   
Ils étaient perdus. Newt eut un drôle de regard d’un seul coup. Minho le fixa :   
« Quoi ? A quoi tu penses ? »  
Newt secoua la tête, il se sentait stupide, mais il finit par répondre : « Hier, il n’y avait pas de fenêtre sur le mur ».   
Thomas et Minho le fixaient, inquiets. Puis Thomas hocha lentement la tête : « Il a raison » murmura-t-il. « Je m’étais même demandé si on n’était pas dans un sous-terrain ».   
Minho n’avait rien remarqué de tel. Oups. « Pourtant on n’a pas été transférés » dit-il, incertain.  
Newt se tourna vers la porte : « Et on ne peut pas sortir ».  
Thomas inspecta la salle des yeux : « Il y a peut-être une solution… ». Il s’éloigna et revint chargé d’un extincteur.   
Newt fronça les sourcils, et montra les Cranks d’un signe de tête : « Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? Après tout la porte pourrait aussi bien nous protéger d’eux ».  
Les autres Gladers s’assemblèrent autour d’eux, chacun avait son idée, et la terreur était partagée. Ils conclurent finalement, à la majorité sinon à l’unanimité, qu’il était hors de question de rester enfermés là plus longtemps. Ils devaient faire quelque chose.   
Minho se saisit de l’extincteur et eut un petit sourire : « A l’attaque ».  
Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour que la poignée cède. Il posa son arme de fortune sur le côté et poussa la porte.   
Newt l’attrapa par le bras et Minho se tourna vers lui : « Fais attention » le prévint Newt, inquiet. Minho acquiesça d’un signe de tête.   
Il jeta un regard par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Derrière, c’était le noir total. Il déglutit : « J’y vais, attendez là » informa-t-il les autres en faisant un pas en avant.   
Il garda la main droite le long du mur pour ne pas perdre ses repères. Le noir était épais, Minho était complétement aveugle. Une odeur atroce envahit rapidement ses sens. Il mit son T-shirt devant sa bouche, c’était insoutenable.  
Il fit plusieurs pas avant de heurter quelque chose de mou. Il sursauta, bondit en arrière en laissant un juron lui échapper.   
Il entendit Thomas l’appeler : « Tout va bien, Minho ? », il n’était pas rassuré.  
« C’est bon, ça va » lui répondit-il du mieux qu’il put. « Je continue, je trouverai bien un interrupteur »  
Il poursuivit, et heurta d’autres trucs, semblables au premier. Il essaya de les ignorer, ça ne semblait pas attaquer. Il avait l’impression de sacs suspendus au plafond, quelque chose comme ça.   
Arrivé à l’autre bout du couloir, il sentit un petit boitier sous sa main. Il souffla de soulagement en appuyant dessus. Et la lumière fut. Il se retourna tout en prévenant les autres : « J’ai trouvé la- »   
Il leva les yeux, le souffle coupé. Oh bordel.   
Ce n’étaient pas des sacs qui étaient suspendus, et il comprit l’origine de l’odeur. Des gens étaient pendus, morts. Il s’agissait des hommes en tenue de combat qui les avaient sortis du laboratoire la veille. Ils étaient tous là, violacés et puant la mort… littéralement.   
Minho se sentait mal tout à coup, il avait des nausées.   
« Faut que vous voyiez ça les gars » cria-t-il en plaquant la main devant sa bouche et son nez.   
Thomas était déjà dans le couloir, les yeux exorbités, Newt sur les talons. « Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » souffla Newt.   
Thomas et lui eurent le même réflexe que Minho, étouffant l’odeur avec leurs vêtements.   
« Ils sont morts ? » murmura Thomas, interloqué.  
« T’as vu leur couleur ? » rétorqua Minho, sarcastique. « A mon idée que ça fait déjà un moment… ».   
Thomas se redressa soudainement : « Theresa » souffla-t-il.   
Il se précipita vers la salle où l’avaient dirigée l’un des hommes désormais pendus au plafond. Il ouvrit la porte et s’engouffra dans la pièce.   
Elle était vide. Il entendit alors un bruit dans la salle de bain et se rassura. Il attendit qu’elle en sorte.   
Mais quand la porte s’ouvrit, ce n’était pas une fille. C’était un garçon. Thomas lui sauta dessus : « Qu’est-ce que tu as fait de Theresa ? » lui hurla-t-il au visage.  
Minho et Newt entrèrent dans la pièce à leur tour. Ils échangèrent un regard, interdits. Puis se décidèrent à séparer les deux garçons.  
L’intrus se releva. Il avait l’air surpris. Il ne semblait pas spécialement effrayé. Il les regarda l’un après l’autre : « Qui êtes vous ? ».  
Thomas eut un hoquet : « Qui sommes nous, nous ? » éructa-t-il. « Tu te fiches de moi ? C’est toi qui n’a rien à faire là ! Où est Theresa ? » répéta-t-il, la voix lourde de menace.  
Le garçon recula d’un pas : « Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles ».   
Newt avait l’impression qu’il disait la vérité. « Comment tu t’appelles ? » le questionna-t-il.   
L’autre hésita. « Réponds » gronda Minho en faisant un pas en avant. Newt tira sur son épaule. « Tu te calmes ! » grogna-t-il au creux de son oreille. « Alors ? » reprit Newt, sévère, en reportant son regard sur l’intrus.   
« Je m’appelle Aris » répondit-il à contre coeur.   
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » l’attaqua Minho  
« Une question pour une question, les gens » contra Aris, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
Minho bondit à nouveau en avant, et Newt le laissa faire. Il n’aimait pas trop qu’on se fiche de lui. Minho saisit le garçon par le devant du t-shirt, et le plaqua violemment au mur. « Je ne sais pas si t’as remarqué » siffla-t-il, « mais ici t’es pas en position de force, mon pote. »  
A point nommé, les autres Gladers passèrent leurs têtes par l’entrebâillement de la porte.  
« Donc tu vas répondre à nos questions » poursuivit Minho. « Compris ? ».  
Aris hocha la tête, raide.   
« Reprenons » dit Newt. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
Aris repoussa Minho, qui s’écarta d’un pas. « Je suis arrivé hier soir. Des types armés nous ont amenés ici. »  
« Nous ? » répéta Minho, devançant Newt. « Tu m’as l’air seul pourtant » le railla-t-il.  
L’autre soupira : « Ils nous ont séparé, j’étais le seul garçon du groupe. »  
Newt fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à Thomas. « Quel groupe ? »  
« C’est complétement dingue, vous ne me croirez jamais » répondit sèchement Aris.  
« Dis toujours » rétorqua Minho.   
« Tu serais surpris de ce qu’on peut croire » confirma Newt.  
« J’étais dans un groupe de filles, enfermés dans un Labyrinthe, c’était une expérience » débita Aris. « Moi-même je n’y comprends pas grand chose. Je suis arrivé le dernier, j’avais ce truc télépathique avec l’une des filles » sa voix se brisa.  
« Attends attends » intervint Thomas. « Un labyrinthe ? Seulement des filles ? Le dernier ? ». Il hésita et regarda Newt et Minho à tour de rôle. « Ils ont fait deux expériences alors » conclut-il. Puis il repensa à la dernière partie de son laïus : « Un lien télépathique ? » il se retourna vers Aris. « Tu peux lui parler maintenant ? »  
Lui-même ne pouvait plus joindre Theresa, ce qui l’inquiétait au plus haut point.  
Aris baissa la tête : « Je ne peux plus, elle est morte ».  
« Morte » reprit Minho, insensible. Il plongea le regard dans celui de Thomas. « Tu aurais dû mourir alors… Si les expériences sont les mêmes, Chuck s’est sacrifié, il ne devait pas mourir » souffla-t-il.  
Newt secoua la tête : « Attendez une minute. Aris est l’équivalent de Theresa, c’est ça ? » Minho et Thomas acquiescèrent d’un mouvement de tête. « Ok, donc si Aris est avec nous, Theresa est avec son groupe, avec les filles ».  
« Ça me paraît logique » approuva Minho.  
Thomas sentit un poids se retirer de sa poitrine. Newt avait raison. Theresa était avec les autres, il ne lui était rien arrivé.   
La partie concernant Chuck lui revint, et le sentiment de culpabilité devint plus fort encore. Il était mort, par sa faute.

Minho le secoua, une main sur l’épaule : « Hey, shuckface, tu m’entends ? » Thomas sortit de ses pensées. « Il faut qu’on fouille cet endroit ». Il hocha la tête.  
Les autres Gladers étaient agglutinés dans la chambre, juste derrière eux. Minho rouvrit la porte. Il se figea, Newt lui rentra dedans.   
« Qu’est-ce que— » commença-t-il. Puis il passa la tête par dessus l’épaule de Minho. « Ils sont passés où ? » souffla Newt en réalisant quel était le problème.   
Minho tourna la tête vers lui, haussa les épaules. L’odeur, les corps, tout avait disparu. Il n’en restait pas une trace. Il s’avança, suivi par les autres.   
« J’y comprends rien » murmura Minho, sous le choc. C’est comme s’ils avaient tout imaginé.   
Il inspecta le plafond tout en marchant, même les cordes avaient été retirées.  
Minho se retourna sur Newt, ébahi. Le blond lui rendit son regard.   
« T’as entendu quelque chose toi ? » le questionna-t-il.   
« Non » répondit Newt, les sourcils froncés. « De toute façon, on n’est pas restés longtemps dans la chambre… Quelqu’un, ou même une foule de ‘quelqu’un’, n’aurait jamais eu le temps de nettoyer tout ça ». Il respira un grand coup : « même l’odeur a disparu ! ».   
Derrière eux, les Gladers murmuraient, se questionnaient les uns les autres, perdus.  
Minho était franchement curieux de voir le dortoir. Quelles surprises les attendaient encore ?  
Une fois de plus, il fut le premier à entrer. Il poussa la porte, se préparant à voir les Cranks, fidèles à leur position.   
Tout était silencieux. Ils avaient disparu eux aussi. Et plus surprenant, des murs avaient été battis derrière les barreaux.   
Newt entra, et en vint aux mêmes conclusions.  
De la même façon que pour les pendus, il n’y avait aucun moyen que les murs aient été construits en si peu de temps. Thomas contourna les deux Gladers et passa le bras à travers les barreaux. Il appuya sur le mur. Les joints étaient secs, les pierres semblaient vieilles, et le tout était solide. Rien ne bougeait d’un iota.   
« Il faut qu’on m’explique » grommela-t-il en se retournant vers ses amis.  
Minho n’y tenait plus. Il fallait qu’il trouve une sortie, une échappatoire. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là éternellement.   
Il sortit de la pièce en coup de vent, et se dirigea vers la grand porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés la veille. Une grosse chaîne était enroulée autour des poignées. La porte était renforcée, dans un métal épais.   
Minho secoua la tête, le visage fermé. Il essaierait quand même.   
Il alla chercher l’extincteur et tenta d’enfoncer la porte, de casser la chaîne, n’importe quoi pour qu’ils puissent sortir. Ils n’avaient pas réchappé du Labyrinthe pour mourir piégés ici comme des rats !   
Il n’en revenait pas, ils étaient censés en avoir fini, bordel ! Ils devaient être libres ! Un sentiment de panique pointa son nez, glaçant le sang de Minho. Il tambourinait comme un fou contre la porte, déformant l’extincteur, envoyant des secousses violentes dans tout son corps.  
Alors qu’il commençait franchement à perdre le contrôle, Newt posa la main sur son bras, bloquant son prochain coup. Il plongea son regard dans le sien :  
« Arrête Minho, ça ne sert à rien »   
Sa voix était douce, comme celle qu’on utilise pour calmer un enfant.   
Minho ferma les yeux, fort. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour la faire revenir à un rythme normal. Il ne pouvait pas paniquer. Newt et lui étaient les Gladers les plus vieux, les autres leur faisait confiance, ils ne pouvaient pas flancher.   
Il se secoua un bon coup : « Merci » murmura-t-il.   
Newt hocha la tête. « Il faut qu’on trouve à manger » déclara-t-il.   
Ce fut au tour de Minho d’acquiescer.   
Ils repartirent ensemble et fouillèrent le bâtiment - qui se résumait désormais à leur dortoir, la chambre où ils avaient trouvé Aris et la pièce centrale, lieu du repas de la veille.   
Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu’il n’y avait absolument rien. Thomas les avait rejoints dans leur quête. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois un long moment. Ils se décidèrent enfin à en informer les autres, occupés à leurs propres recherches.   
Ils n’étaient qu’une dizaine à avoir survécu au Labyrinthe. Ils croyaient en avoir terminé avec la peur. Leurs espoirs se tortillaient au sol, mourants.   
Ils n’avaient rien à faire si ce n’est attendre.   
Les trois garçons s’appuyèrent au mur et se laissèrent glisser au sol. Le point positif, fit remarquer Thomas, c’est qu’ils avaient de l’eau à volonté, ils avaient vérifié qu’elle coulait encore. Pour le reste… Il fallait attendre. Il n’y avait pas trace de nourriture. Ils tiendraient trois jours maximum. 

* * *

Rapidement, la faim creusa leurs estomacs. Le premier jour fut long. Le repas de la veille ne suffisait plus pour leur donner de la force. Ils trompaient la faim en buvant beaucoup.   
Le deuxième jour, la douleur était insoutenable. Ils fatiguaient sérieusement, l’illusion avec l’eau ne fonctionnait plus du tout. Ils passaient leur temps allongés sur les lits, à attendre en se tenant le ventre, espérant limiter la souffrance. Ils étaient désespérés. L’idée d’être sauvés leur était clairement sortie de la tête. Ils n’y croyaient plus.   
Arriva la phase où ils ne faisaient plus que dormir, comateux. Le troisième jour, Minho avait la nette impression de mourir. Aller chercher de l’eau semblait une épreuve insurmontable.   
Il gardait cependant un fil d’espoir, et se forçait à ramper jusqu’à la pièce centrale. Il en avait oublié la fréquence, mais ça semblait le maintenir en vie. Cela lui donnait une perspective, aussi faible soit elle.   
Alors qu’il se battait une fois de plus pour atteindre la porte, il crut rêver. Il vit du coin de l’oeil de… la nourriture !   
Il se dit que ce devait être son esprit qui lui jouait un tour. Il devait vraiment être prêt de la mort. Quoiqu’il en soit, il rampa encore.   
Plus il avançait, plus il doutait de l’hypothèse du mirage. Il arriva enfin au pied d’une pile de nourriture, littéralement. Au plus près de sa main se trouvait une pomme. Il s’en saisi et l’inspecta. Il n’avait pas confiance. Puis il céda, l’envie était trop forte.   
Il croqua dans la pomme et le jus coula dans sa gorge. Il n’avait pas souvenir de quelque chose d’aussi délicieux ! Il la finit et quand il eut assez de force, il appela les autres.   
Au début, personne ne venait. Il eut le temps d’avaler une deuxième pomme avant qu’il ne recommence, en étant plus précis : « Les gars, il y a de la nourriture ».   
Un premier Glader se pointa, dans le même état miteux que Minho, puis un autre. Il parvint à se relever avec difficulté, et ramena des pommes pour Newt et Thomas.   
Il servit Thomas puis s’assit à côté de Newt, le réveillant en le secouant doucement. Le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment avant que son regard brumeux ne se fixe sur Minho. Il lui présenta la pomme.   
« Un petit creux ? » murmura Minho en la lui tendant.   
Newt n’y croyait pas. Il plissa les yeux. Il n’avait pas assez de force pour parler. Minho hésita, puis croqua dans la pomme, coupant un bout. Il le donna à Newt, qui ouvrit faiblement la bouche. Minho sourit et la lui referma après y avoir glissé le morceau de fruit.   
Les yeux de Newt s’écarquillèrent. Il rouvrit la bouche rapidement, ayant avalé sa bouchée. Minho rit un peu et lui distribua la suite, petit bout par petit bout. Il prépara une deuxième pomme et arrêta ensuite.   
Newt fronça les sourcils, mécontent.   
« Doucement, Newt, tu risques de tout revomir si tu manges trop tout de suite » le prévint Minho.   
Newt se redressa dans son lit. Il sourit et reposa sa tête contre le mur. « Merci Minho » souffla-t-il. « Merci ». 

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Les Gladers mangèrent, pour la plupart d’entre eux à l’excès. Seuls quelques uns ne vomirent pas. Ils étaient tous tellement concentrés sur la nourriture qu’il leur fallut un moment pour prendre conscience de la présence d’un homme, au fond de la pièce, contre le mur.   
Quand un Glader prévint Minho, il n’y crut pas. Encore faible, il s’était rendu dans la salle, et avait fait la même constatation.   
Un homme sans âge, gracile, était assis à un bureau. Il portait des lunettes rondes et lisait un livre. C’était à ne rien y comprendre, comme d’habitude.   
Minho s’approcha prudemment : « Hey ! » l’interpela-t-il. Aucune réaction. Il tenta à nouveau, et décida de le secouer un coup. Peut-être là lui répondrait-il.   
Il s’avança rapidement et… heurta un mur. Il lui fallut un temps pour se remettre du choc. Qu’est ce que c’était encore que ça ?? Il fit une nouvelle tentative, tendant seulement la main. Quelque chose de transparent bloquait le passage. Il glissa la main de bas en haut, puis de droite à gauche. Il réalisa que la paroi formait un globe empêchant toute intrusion, protégeant l’homme.   
Agacé par le silence du type, Minho tambourina la paroi jusqu’à ce qu’il daigne lever la tête de son livre.   
« Je ne parlerai pas tant que l’heure ne sera pas arrivée » indiqua-t-il d’une voix nasillarde.   
Minho le regarda fixement. Il avait déjà un petit surnom en tête. Après tout, il ne leur avait pas donné son identité. Il essaya quand même de lui poser une question :   
« Eh, Rat Man, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais comment nous faire sortir ? ». Mais l’homme avait déjà replongé son nez fin et pointu dans son livre, l’ignorant royalement.  
Minho réitéra ses interpellations, puis se lassa. Il retourna au dortoir, irrité.   
Il fit un topo à Newt et Thomas qui allèrent voir à leur tour. Ils piochèrent dans le tas de nourriture et patientèrent.   
Bientôt, tous les Gladers étaient groupés autour du bureau de Rat Man. Celui-ci leva la tête de son livre, consulta l’heure sur sa montre. Il posa l’ouvrage sur le bureau et croisa les mains.   
Il leur expliqua alors que le Labyrinthe était une première épreuve, et que la suite les attendait. Il ajouta que tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu jusque-là faisait partie d’une expérience, dirigée par WICKED, une organisation internationale de scientifiques.   
Les Gladers échangèrent des regards inquiets, murmurant entre eux.   
Rat Man s’interrompit. Newt réclama rapidement le silence. Il voulait en savoir plus. Rat Man poursuivit.   
Il leur annonça la prochaine épreuve : the Scorch trials (La Terre Brûlée). Il s’agissait de rejoindre un point de rendez-vous, à 100 miles (160km) de là. La raison pour laquelle ils devaient s’y rendre, c’était qu’ils étaient tous malades, atteints de la Braise. Rat Man leur promit l’antidote à l’issue de l’épreuve. Le départ était fixé au lendemain matin, à 6h. Un Flat-trans les emmènerait à bon port.   
Les questions fusèrent de tous les côtés, Rat Man ne répondit à aucune d’entre elles. Minho s’énerva et dit d’une voix forte : « Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ?! Vous voyez bien qu’il ne répond à rien alors slim it ! ». Le silence revint.   
« Un Flat-trans c’est ce par quoi vous êtes passés pour sortir du Labyrinthe » expliqua Rat Man calmement.   
Minho se tourna vers Thomas et Newt : « C’est le Grievers hole » comprit-il à voix haute.  
Une fois ses informations partagées, Rat Man ne dit plus un mot. Il se leva de son bureau, leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le mur. Avant que qui que ce soit n’ait le temps de comprendre, le mur invisible devint flou, et l’instant d’après Rat Man et son bureau avaient disparu. Il les avait prévenus plus tôt : tout n’était qu’illusion. Il ne fallait jamais qu’ils se fient à ce qu’ils voient.   
Quel conseil fumeux, rageait Minho. Comment faire si tu ne peux même plus te reposer sur tes sens ?

* * *  
Soucieux de ne plus manquer de nourriture, ils empaquetèrent des provisions dans les draps qu’ils retirèrent des lits. Cependant, ils ne voyaient pas comment emporter de l’eau. Ils récupérèrent finalement les emballages de nourritures et les remplirent. Ils n’auraient d’autre solution que les tenir à la main.  
Ils se préparèrent du mieux qu’ils purent et se couchèrent tôt, le ventre plein, redoutant le lendemain.   
Minho s’assit sur son lit, prêt pour la nuit. Il voulait vraiment que Newt dorme à nouveau avec lui mais il n’oserait jamais lui demander. Il regardait le blond s’agitait de tous les côtés. Newt tourna alors la tête et croisa son regard, le prenant à son propre jeu.   
Minho se détourna rapidement, gêné. Il savait que c’était ridicule. Peut-être que demain ils mourraient tous. L’horreur allait reprendre, il n’y avait aucun doute à ce sujet, et il jouait la midinette. Il ferait mieux de décoller ses fesses du lit et s’excuser - pour la je-ne-sais-combien de fois. Il renonça et s’allongea.  
* * *  
Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir, il se releva. Il entendait les Gladers ronfler, mis à part cela tout était silencieux. Il avait retenu où s’était couché Newt. Il se dirigea vers le lit en question.   
Le blond était en plein milieu du matelas, il allait devoir le bouger. Minho secoua la tête, il allait vraiment faire ça ? Il savait qu’il abusait, qu’il prenait quand il voulait sans jamais se soucier de Newt, mais pour cette nuit il ne supportait pas d’être seul. C’était sûrement leur dernière nuit confortable, au calme, en sécurité. Il avait envie de partager ça. Doucement, il entreprit de pousser Newt sur le côté. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il parvint à se ménager un petit espace et s’assit lentement, contrôlant le visage de son pote.   
Sa respiration était profonde, égale. Il s’allongea prudemment, et fit face à Newt. Il écarta les mèches blondes qui cachaient son visage serein et prit sa main, la remontant sous son menton, et s’endormit. Il n’aurait jamais cru que ça fonctionnerait.  
Newt quant à lui faisait semblant de dormir. Il avait entendu Minho se lever et s’approcher. Il était trop inquiet lui aussi pour réussir à trouver le sommeil. Des milliers de pensées, plus flippantes les unes que les autres, embrouillaient son esprit, le maintenant éveillé contre son gré.   
Il n’avait pas tout de suite compris l’intention du Runner. Ok, ils se parlaient normalement, mais en même temps il ne fallait pas être stupide non plus, la situation était plus grave que leurs broutilles. Les mots de Minho étaient toujours frais dans sa mémoire, et bien clairs. Minho ne voulait pas de lui.   
Il s’était laisser faire quand Minho l’avait poussé sur le côté, l’aidant discrètement. Il avait ensuite senti le matelas s’affaisser sous le poids de l’autre garçon. Il avait l’intention de dormir là. Newt eut envie de sourire mais il se contint. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait Minho s’il réalisait qu’il ne dormait pas.   
Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, puis il sentit la main douce de Minho sur son visage. Newt était perdu, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de prendre profondément plaisir au contact. Minho l’apaisait plus qu’il n’aurait osé le reconnaître. La main se retira, pour se poser sur la sienne, toujours aussi délicate. Il s’en saisit et la nicha tout contre lui. Newt l’entendit soupirer d’aise. Il s’autorisa enfin à sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s’endormait.   
Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il dormit bien, sans rêve. Minho était près de lui. Cela ne durerait pas, mais Newt avait compris la grande règle de la vie : profiter de l’instant présent.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Minho se souvenait s’être réveillé tout contre Newt, il avait un bras autour de la taille du Glader, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. Il avait passé une nuit formidable, sans interruption ni rêve, incroyable !   
Il se sépara de Newt et progressivement les autres s’éveillèrent à leur tour. Il échangea un regard avec le blond et lui sourit. Newt fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il n’était pas prêt à lui refaire confiance tout de suite.   
Minho se pencha sur Newt et déposa un bisou sur sa joue. « Bonjour blondinet » murmura-t-il.   
Sans attendre de réponse, il se retourna et rassembla ses affaires au pied du lit.   
Newt se leva et l’imita. Il fallait partir à l’heure. Aucun d’eux ne prenait les menaces de mort à la légère, et c’est ce que Rat Man leur avait promis s’ils refusaient de sortir par le Flat-trans.  
Bientôt, les Gladers étaient prêts, sur le pied de guerre, devant le mur. Lorsque le portail apparut enfin, Minho s’engagea le premier, cachant ses craintes. Thomas resta en bout de file, s’assurant que tout le monde suive.  
Ils s’étaient alors retrouvés dans le noir complet. Minho fit quelques pas, les bras tendus, essayant de délimiter l’espace. La largeur permettait seulement deux personnes de front. Il en déduisit que c’était un tunnel.   
Il appela une fois Thomas, afin de s’assurer qu’il était bien là et pour qu’il confirme que les Gladers, y compris Aris, étaient tous à sa suite. Une fois la réponse de Thomas obtenue, il se mit à avancer. Il progressait lentement, la main droite posée sur le mur, conseillant aux autres de faire de même.   
Les Gladers n’avaient aucune notion du temps. Ils étaient dans le noir complet, sans repère. Une voix avait alors raisonné dans l’obscurité, leur ordonnant de ne pas bouger et les prévenant qu’ils mourraient en cas de désobéissance. Le groupe s’était figé instantanément, effrayé.  
Un frisson glacé avait fait se raidir Minho. Bordel… Ça commence !   
Chacun avait son avis, ils étaient impressionnés par la menace mais ne voyaient pas d’autre solution qu’avancer. Ils avaient fini par s’accorder, à peu près : il fallait bouger.   
Au bout d’un moment, n’y voyant toujours rien et ne rencontrant aucun obstacle, Minho avait demandé à ce qu’on court. Il refusait de perdre un temps qu’il savait précieux. Plus ils se dépêcheraient, plus vite ils seraient sortis de ce trou et libérés de la menace de mort.   
Minho ne se sentait pas à l’aise, à courir ainsi dans le noir total. Il ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds et chaque fois il se demandait s’il allait à nouveau toucher la terre ferme ou tomber dans le vide. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à la voix off. Qu’entendait-elle par son avertissement ? Quelle sorte de danger les attendait ? Il n’avait pas le choix. Il devait continuer et n’inquiéter personne. Ou du moins ne pas inquiéter les Gladers plus qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà.  
Soudain il crut entendre un bruit.   
« Stop » hurla-t-il, en courant encore quelques foulées avant de s’arrêter pour que les autres ne le bousculent pas.   
Les Gladers respiraient fort, essoufflés par la course. Minho avait un bon rythme. Tous n’avaient pas été Runner. Il se demanda comment Newt s’en sortait avec sa boiterie, espérant que tout allait bien.   
Il se concentra à nouveau sur le bruit. Les Gladers commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.   
Minho les fit taire : « J’ai entendu quelque chose, bouclez-là une seconde » gronda-t-il.   
Le silence s’installa. Les respirations se calmèrent. Il l’entendit encore. Un sifflement. « Swish ».   
Un hurlement explosa dans le tunnel, derrière Minho, plus loin dans la file. Il se retourna violemment. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, nom de dieu ?? Le hurlement continua, de plus en plus fort, et d’un seul coup il fut étouffé. Il entendit un grand boum, et comme un roulement. Puis plus rien.   
« Thomas ! » cria Minho, « c’est quoi ça ? ».   
D’abord personne ne lui répondit, puis Thomas prit la parole : « Je ne comprends pas trop » dit-il d’une voix forte. Pause. « Minho, il faut qu’on continue. Maintenant ! » lui ordonna-t-il.   
Minho ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il courut plus vite encore qu’avant. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps ils maintinrent le rythme, mais lorsqu’il fut interrompu, il eut du mal à récupérer son souffle.   
Il courait à pleine vitesse quand d’un seul coup le sol avait changé. Ses pieds s’étaient dérobés sous lui, il était violemment tombé en avant, s’explosant le crâne et le poignet gauche. Sonné, il lui avait fallu un moment avant de réaliser ce que c’était.   
Il se redressa et hurla : « Stop ! Il y a des marches droit devant ». Il tint son bras serré contre son ventre en reprenant son souffle.   
« Attendez où vous êtes » les prévint-il en gravissant l’escalier lentement. Il se cogna la tête. « Shuck it ! » jura-t-il.   
« Tout va bien ? » entendit-il Newt lui demander.   
« Oui » lança-t-il. « Je viens de trouver le plafond et il n’y a rien d’autre, bordel ».   
Il commençait à paniquer quand il sentit une poignée sous ses doigts. « C’est bon » cria-t-il, « j’ai quelque chose ». Les autres montèrent les marches à leur tour, le rejoignant.   
Alors que Minho hésitait à ouvrir, de nouveaux hurlements brisèrent le silence. Il entendit un Glader tomber dans l’escalier, puis la voix de Thomas, pressante et inquiète. Minho ne savait pas quoi faire, il était bloqué par les autres derrière lui. Thomas hurlait de rage, et c’était un autre Glader qui hurlait de terreur et de douleur. Il crut reconnaître Winston. Au bout d’un moment, tout s’interrompit, comme la première fois.   
Il n’y avait plus que les halètements de Thomas et les sanglots du Glader. Au moins était-il vivant. Minho commençait franchement à avoir peur.   
« Quelqu'un peut m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ? » demanda-t-il, sans agressivité. Il s’escrimait à rester calme.   
Thomas lui répondit, la voix interrompue par son essoufflement : « Il y a comme des boules » pause « de métal, qui tombent du plafond » pause « elles viennent et fondent sur le visage » pause « elles en ont déjà eu un » pause « connaissais même pas son nom » avoua Thomas avec honte. Il reprit : « ça se resolidifie, et la tête tombe comme un grosse boule de bowling » conclut-il enfin. Il toussa, la gorge sèche.   
Dans la bataille pour arracher la boule du visage de Winston, il avait laissé ses provisions se répandre sur le sol. Il n’avait plus d’eau. Quelle merde. Ses mains lui brûlaient férocement, là où il avait attrapé le fer chauffé à blanc. Minho remarqua la nourriture sur le sol :   
« Ramassez ce que vous pouvez, je vais voir ce qu’il y a derrière cette porte ».   
Il actionna la poignée et tira.   
Une lumière violente lui explosa les rétines, accompagnée d’une chaleur redoutable. Il ne put réprimer un cri. Son cerveau le faisait souffrir atrocement, il avait beau avoir fermé les yeux et claqué la porte, la lumière l’aveuglait toujours, comme imprimée sur ses paupières. Il entendit derrière lui les Gladers grogner de douleur. Ça promet.  
Minho serra les dents. Il savait que peu importe ce qu’il y avait derrière cette porte, ils n’avaient d’autre choix que d’y aller. Il n’y avait pas de demi tour possible. Il l’énonça à haute voix, et Thomas se rallia à sa position.   
Il décidèrent d’y aller ensemble. D’abord, il fallait qu’ils s’habituent à la lumière et à la chaleur. Minho ouvrit alors la porte très doucement, de plus en plus largement. L’adaptation prit plusieurs minutes. Les Gladers étaient fébriles, le souvenir du danger imprégnant l’air.   
Quand ce fut assez, Minho et Thomas échangèrent un long regard, incertains.   
« Go » murmura Minho en s’engouffrant dans la brèche, Thomas sur les talons.

Les premières bouffées d’air furent un supplice. Les deux garçons suffoquèrent de longues minutes avant que leurs gorges ne se fassent à la chaleur pourtant insoutenable. Ils toussèrent, et se couvrirent le visage comme ils purent, le soleil leur brûlant la peau.   
Une fois leurs yeux adaptés à la lumière, ils regardèrent autour d’eux. Il y avait du sable à perte de vue. Le seul point remarquable était un amas de bâtiments, au loin. De toute évidence une ville.   
Finalement, les Gladers sortirent un par un, suffocant chacun leur tour et se couvrant des draps qui servaient à l’origine à contenir leurs provisions. Ils n’avaient pas le choix, la première nécessité était de ne pas mourir carbonisés.   
Minho les entraîna en direction de la ville.   
Le voyage semblait interminable, les bâtiments ne paraissaient pas le moins du monde se rapprocher. La chaleur transformait tout effort physique en une torture. Rapidement, ils eurent soif et furent épuisés. Ils rationnaient consciencieusement leur petite réserve de nourritures et d’eau, mais c’était de plus en plus dur.  
A force de détermination, le lendemain, ils virent se dessiner la ville avec plus de détails, révélant son aspect délabré. Il avait fait moins chaud aujourd’hui, de gros nuages noirs assombrissaient le ciel et faisaient écran à la boule de feu qu’était devenu le soleil. Bientôt, les nuages surplombèrent les Gladers, cachant le moindre centimètre carré de ciel bleu.   
Minho leva les yeux. Il croyait avoir entendu quelque chose, comme un grondement. Il comprit qu’il ne l’avait pas imaginé quand plusieurs Gladers l’imitèrent. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets. Puis un grondement s’éleva à nouveau, terrifiant. Nul ne pouvait l’avoir manqué. C’était comme si la Terre s’était déchirée en deux. Des gouttes se mirent à tomber, d’abord doucement puis en véritables torrents. L’eau était chaude et ne soulageait en rien les brûlures de la veille.  
Minho n’hésita plus. « Courez ! » hurla-t-il.   
Ni une ni deux, les Gladers sprintèrent aussi vite que possible. Il n’était plus question du groupe, c’était chacun pour soi maintenant. Il fallait survivre, et ce n’était pas possible d’y parvenir en regardant toujours en arrière.  
Des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel à l’instant même où le tonnerre gronda. Bordel, on est juste en dessous !   
Minho lança un regard derrière son épaule. Newt était juste sur ses talons, Thomas à côté. Il craignait que Newt ne se fasse prendre à cause de sa boiterie. Foutue jambe.  
Un nouvel éclair explosa, sur sa gauche, brouillant sa vision et le rendant sourd. Il agrippa sa tête, le bruit raisonnant dans son crâne, la lumière lui brûlant les yeux.   
Aveuglé, il eut l’impression de se perdre, puis un éclair claqua et il remarqua les Gladers plus loin. Il aperçut également un garçon au sol, en train de se tortiller violemment. Il voyait à son visage qu’il devait hurler, les traits déformés par l’agonie. Mais il ne pouvait rien entendre, et peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. L’orage était trop assourdissant. Il fit mine d’aller vers lui, mais un autre éclair toucha le garçon. Minho regarda la scène, sous le choc. Il devait continuer. Bouger. Trouver un abri.   
Il reprit sa course, il ne savait pas où étaient les autres. Allait-il au moins dans la bonne direction ? Il suivit son instinct et accéléra, essayant d’ignorer la peur qui lui tordait le ventre.   
Les éclairs tombaient de tout côté et sans interruption désormais. La pluie était si forte que les gouttes devenaient douloureuses. Au dernier moment, Minho fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter un autre éclair, y parvenant de justesse. Il réalisa qu’ils y étaient presque. La ville était toute proche ! Encore une centaine de mètres et le tour était joué.   
La foudre heurtait le sol de façon imprévisible. Minho essayait désespérément de l’éviter, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’esquiver cet éclair-là. Il s’écrasa à quelques centimètres à peine du garçon.   
Minho sentit la décharge éjecter son corps à plusieurs mètres de là. J’espère au moins que ça m’a rapproché de la ville, pensa-t-il avec ironie avant de sombrer, inconscient.   
Le répit ne fut que de courte durée. La douleur explosa dans sa tête, dans son corps. Il le sentait trembler contre sa volonté, ses vêtements en feu. Sa peau brûlait ! La douleur était insoutenable.   
Il essaya de rouler dans le sable pour l’éteindre, mais pas moyen, l’eau n’y faisait rien non plus. Complètement sourd, il ne s’entendait même pas hurler. Il allait mourir là, comme un connard de poulet grillé ! Il n’en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça s’arrête !  
Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le retourner, étouffer le feu, le tirer par le bras et le soutenir, un bras autour de sa taille. Minho boitait, il faisait de son mieux pour courir, mais il en était incapable. Il était un poids et il allait faire tuer quiconque l’aidait !   
Il essaya de repousser son sauveur, mais celui-ci l’agrippa, le retenant. Ils accélèrent autant qu’ils purent.   
Son corps était une plaie brûlante. Il n’avait jamais rien ressenti de tel.   
D’un seul coup, la pluie s’arrêta et le Glader tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ils devaient être dans l’abri. Le contact fit gémir Minho. Quelle fillette !   
Il respirait fort, sanglotant presque. Il agonisait franchement. Aucune position n’était confortable et malgré la fatigue, il ne parvenait pas à glisser dans le sommeil.   
A côté de lui, il aperçut finalement Thomas. Son ouï n’était toujours pas de retour. Il s’inquiétait qu’elle ne revienne jamais. Thomas lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui devait une fière chandelle.   
Il essaya de se redresser pour voir les autres Gladers, à la recherche de Newt. Il grogna de rage et de douleur : il n’en était même pas capable !   
Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois et tenta de demander à Thomas s’il le voyait, si Newt était sain et sauf, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.   
En plus Thomas était certainement lui aussi incapable d’entendre quoique ce soit si ce n’est ce bourdonnement agaçant et douloureux.   
Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage. Il n’en pouvait plus. Entre l’agonie et la terreur, il ne s’en sortirait pas. Ce n’était pas possible. Si seulement il pouvait en finir !   
Les minutes passèrent comme des heures. Minho commença à entendre à nouveau. Thomas n’avait pas bougé, il se tourna alors vers lui - ou essaya-t-il - et répéta le nom de Newt, inlassablement, jusqu’à ce que le garçon le regarde enfin. Thomas plissa les yeux. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Il approcha son oreille tout près de sa bouche, et Minho le dit encore. Il y mettait ses dernières forces.   
Thomas s’écarta, l’air inquiet. « Il n’est toujours pas revenu » murmura-t-il, la voix râpeuse.   
Minho ferma fort les yeux. Il fallait que Newt s’en sorte. Quel intérêt de vivre dans un monde sans lui ? Il essaya de bouger, et la douleur l’élança dans tout le corps. Voilà qui le distrayait admirablement de son attente !   
Il serra les dents pour retenir son gémissement, et échoua. Thomas le regarda, anxieux.   
« J’aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose » grimaça-t-il.   
Le temps qu’il termine sa phrase, Minho avait perdu connaissance. Son cerveau ne pouvait supporter autant de douleur. Thomas était soulagé pour lui. Ce serait toujours ça de repos.   
Soudain il tourna la tête vers l’entrée. Quelqu'un venait d’entrer. Dans le noir, il lui était d’abord impossible de reconnaître le nouvel arrivant, puis il remarqua la démarche particulière de Newt, d’autant plus marquée qu’il venait de courir comme un dératé. Le soulagement inonda sa poitrine.  
* * *  
Newt n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il l’avait fait. Il avait survécu ! Il avait vu plusieurs Gladers tomber, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils étaient déjà morts.   
Il scanna la pièce à la recherche de Thomas et Minho, trop sombre pour y distinguer qui que ce soit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il avait l’impression d’être sous l’eau.   
Il avança, sa jambe le faisant souffrir terriblement. Il reconnut enfin la silhouette de Thomas, appuyé contre le mur. A ses pieds se trouvait une masse informe, tremblante. Il fronça les sourcils.   
Thomas le regardait.   
« Il t’appelle depuis un moment » lui annonça-t-il en lançant un regard vers le Glader roulé en boule devant lui. « Je te laisse la place » proposa-t-il en s’écartant avec difficulté sans attendre de réponse. Il rampa un peu plus loin, le mouvement le vidant de ses forces.   
Newt tourna son regard vers Thomas : « Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » souffla-t-il avec inquiétude tout en s’approchant de Minho.  
« Un éclair l’a frappé. Il a fait la torche humaine pendant un bout de temps » répondit Thomas, la voix sombre.  
Newt reporta son attention sur Minho. Il s’assit, se laissant tomber lourdement. Minho leva laborieusement la tête vers lui.   
« Newt » croassa-t-il faiblement, la voix sèche et rauque.   
Il plongea les yeux dans ceux de Newt, brillants de larmes.   
« Hey » murmura le blond en réponse.   
Minho commença alors à s’agiter. Newt ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu’il voulait faire, puis il réalisa qu’il essayait de se rapprocher.  
« Attends, Minho, attends » s’empressa-t-il de dire en réduisant le vide entre eux.   
Il allongea les jambes et renversa la tête contre le mur. Il soupira un grand coup. Certes Minho était blessé, mais au moins n’était-il pas mort.   
Il sentit quelque chose sur sa cuisse. Il baissa la tête, pour voir Minho se blottir contre lui, utilisant ses jambes comme oreiller. Un élan de tendresse gonfla le coeur de Newt. Minho avait l’air si jeune. Il en voulait tellement à ces connards de WICKED. Ils les avaient fait vieillir trop vite, les avaient forcés à grandir. Ils n’étaient que des enfants après tout.   
Doucement, Newt enfouit la main dans les cheveux de Minho. La caresse sembla le calmer. Minho soupira à son tour, les tremblements s’apaisèrent.   
Newt ferma les yeux. Il voulait dormir. Echapper à la réalité pour quelques instants.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain, au réveil, Newt scruta les visages, faisant le compte des Gladers toujours vivants. Il se pencha ensuite sur Minho, endormi, les poings serrés.   
Le pauvre devait encore souffrir. Newt posa la main sur son front pour voir s’il avait de la fièvre. Il était chaud mais rien de trop inquiétant. Ses brûlures étaient mauvaises, il en était couvert, mais encore une fois Minho pourrait surmonter ça. Newt le savait.   
Il échangea un regard avec Thomas, se leva et le rejoignit. Sa jambe était encore douloureuse.   
« Il faut qu’on trouve de quoi manger » annonça Thomas, la voix sombre.  
Newt acquiesça d’un signe de tête.   
Les Gladers émergeaient les uns après les autres.   
Soudain, Thomas écarquilla les yeux, fixant un point derrière Newt. Celui-ci se retourna vivement, et tomba nez-à-nez avec un type qu’il ne connaissait pas.   
Il était sale, les vêtements déchirés, et avait l’air plus vieux qu’eux. Newt réalisa qu’ils devaient être dans le même état, si ce n’est pire. Ce devait être un Crank (Fondu), Rat Man leur avait dit que tous les ‘habitants’ de la ville étaient contaminés par la Braise. Newt s’écarta, reculant de quelques pas pour se retrouver aux côtés de Thomas.   
Le Crank était armé. Merde… Eux n’avaient que leurs mains nues. Mais au moins avaient-ils le nombre pour eux.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda Thomas, le ton assuré.  
Le Crank ricana. « Qu’est ce que je veux ? » répéta-t-il, menaçant. « Vous êtes sur mon territoire, et vous n’avez rien à y faire ».  
« Nous sommes plus nombreux » précisa le Glader en jetant un regard derrière son épaule.  
« Et moi je suis armé » rétorqua l’autre en glissant son doigt le long de la lame.  
Thomas serra les dents, énervé par le comportement du nouvel arrivant. Newt lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Il n’était pas convaincu que l’approche gros muscles était la meilleure.   
Le Crank se retourna et balança un coup de pied dans le flanc de Minho. « Allez les clébards, dehors ! » aboya-t-il.  
« Fous lui la paix ! » gronda Newt en bondissant en avant.   
Finalement, la violence lui semblait parfaitement appropriée. Thomas le retint par le bras au dernier moment. Le Crank ne lui accorda même pas un coup d’oeil.  
Minho grogna de douleur et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda l’autre qui le surplombait, l’air mauvais. Le Runner n’était franchement pas d’humeur à ce qu’on se foute de sa tronche.   
Il se redressa, la douleur rugissant dans son crâne et dans chaque cellule de son corps. Il l’ignora du mieux qu’il put, feignant l’aisance, et fit face au Crank, le regard meurtrier.  
Ni une, ni deux, il lui envoya un point dans la figure. Le Crank n’avait rien vu venir. « On frappe pas quelqu'un au sol » lui cracha Minho à la figure d’une voix haineuse.  
Le Crank se secoua, le visage déformé par la rage. Il sauta sur Minho, l’entraînant au sol, le frappant de toutes ses forces. Minho se débattit jusqu’à passer au-dessus, en position assise sur la poitrine du type. Il le roua de coups, lui éclatant la lèvre, visant désormais les yeux. Il ne se serait pas arrêté si Thomas et Newt ne l’avaient retenu. Il hurla de frustration, tentant de se débarrasser des deux Gladers.  
« Minho, ça suffit ! » siffla Newt.   
Il finit par obéir, la rage au ventre. Il n’avait plus de force, la souffrance était terrible, son estomac criait famine, il tremblait de partout. Une fois l’adrénaline retombée, ce n’était plus la même histoire.  
Lorsqu’il releva la tête, le Crank n’était plus seul. Toute une clique de gamins, une quinzaine d’années en moyenne, l’entourait, armée jusqu’aux dents. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde.  
Le premier Crank s’essuya la bouche avec sa manche, y laissant une trainée de sang.   
« Tu vas le regretter » gronda-t-il en fusillant Minho du regard.   
Il fit un pas en avant, mais Thomas s’interposa.  
« Attends, on peut vous être utiles » commença-t-il, les mains basses en signe de paix.   
Thomas se rendait bien compte qu’à ce rythme là, ils seraient tous morts dans la demi heure. Il fallait une autre stratégie. S’il leur promettait l’antidote, peut-être accepteraient-ils de les laisser vivre, et même de leur donner de la nourriture. Bien que l’intervention de Minho ait fortement compromis le plan…  
Le Crank s’arrêta, imité par les autres, et lui lança un coup d’oeil intrigué. « Vraiment ? » railla-t-il néanmoins.  
« Laisse moi cinq minutes pour te convaincre » poursuivit Thomas, soulagé. Il avait attiré son attention. Ça pourrait marcher. « Seul à seul ».  
L’autre inclina la tête sur le côté, curieux. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance.   
Il prolongea l’attente encore quelques secondes, puis accepta d’un hochement de tête.   
« Suis-moi » ordonna-t-il en tournant les talons. Comme revenant sur sa décision, il s’interrompit et jeta un oeil en arrière. « Quoiqu’il en soit, celui-là mourra » décréta le Crank d’un ton péremptoire en pointant Minho du doigt. Et il reprit sa marche. 

* * *

Newt avait suivi l’échange, inquiet de l’issue de la conversation. La menace du Crank lui avait retourné le ventre. Thomas et lui avaient longé un couloir, et étaient entrés dans une pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux. Il se demanda même si Thomas en ressortirait jamais vivant. Le Crank avait toujours son poignard.  
Il jeta un regard circulaire, une dizaine de Cranks les entouraient, toute arme dehors. Ils avaient des petits sourires moqueurs, certains semblaient bien plus avancés dans la maladie que les autres. Une fille était dans le lot, Brenda comme l’avait appelée le premier Crank. Lui avait l’air d’être le chef. Elle était seconde. Ces deux-là avaient encore l’air frais, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres.   
Newt fit un pas vers Minho, mais directement un Crank lui coupa la route, une barre de fer au bout pointu dans la main, l’air menaçant.   
« J’éviterais ça si j’étais toi » gloussa-t-il, se retournant ensuite vers un autre Crank qui l’accompagnait dans son rire.   
Newt déglutit et revint à sa position antérieure. L’attente serait longue.

* * *

Thomas finit par revenir. Il avait l’air calme, ça avait du fonctionner. Il regarda Newt et hocha la tête.   
Le chef s’appelait Jorge. Il avait accepté de les aider à trouver de la nourriture et de leur servir de guide. Lorsque Jorge prononça le nom de Thomas, tous les Cranks levèrent la tête, surpris. L’effet était unanime. Newt fronça les sourcils. Il n’aimait pas trop ça. La décision de leur chef, en plus, ne semblait pas plaire à tout le monde.   
Brenda et Jorge prirent la tête du groupe, tandis que les autres se dispersèrent. Ils les entraînèrent dans des tunnels souterrains.   
Aucun d’eux n’était très rassuré. S’en remettre à d’autres pour survivre n’était pas vraiment l’une de leurs habitudes. Surtout pas pour Minho. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de Jorge. Si un regard avait pu tuer, le Crank serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.   
Jorge avait renoncé à l’abattre, c’était une condition de Thomas. Newt en était sacrément soulagé, mais les envies de meurtre de Minho ne s’étaient pas taries pour autant.  
Enfin, ils atteignirent une porte. Brenda et Jorge les arrêtèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce. Les Gladers s’assirent dans le couloir, tandis que les Cranks leur faisaient passer de la nourriture. C’était des boîtes de conserve, rien d’extraordinaire, mais Newt avait l’impression qu’il n’avait rien mangé de si bon depuis des lustres. Ils engloutirent leur repas rapidement. Personne ne parlait.  
Enfin, Brenda se releva, Thomas sur les talons. Jorge était en tête et eux discutaient, en queue de file. Newt marchait à côté de Minho, leurs bras se frôlant à chaque pas. Il était surpris que le Runner ne s’écarte pas. Il maintenait le rythme, n’ayant apparemment pas l’intention de l’abandonner.   
« Ça va sinon ? » murmura Newt en repensant aux brûlures.   
Minho acquiesça, « Frais comme un gardon ! » lui assura-t-il.   
Newt voyait bien à sa démarche raide qu’il souffrait, mais il n’allait pas le faire remarquer : « Monsieur est un warrior, pardon » se moqua-t-il alors gentiment.   
Minho ricana, et rétorqua « Tu ne le savais pas déjà ? » en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans le côté.   
Newt sourit. Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand un vacarme fracassant retentit. Le tunnel se mit à trembler.   
Il regarda de tout côté, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait. Puis un pan entier du tunnel s’effondra, juste derrière eux, les séparant de Thomas. Il était avec Brenda, mais Newt ne lui faisait pas confiance.   
Il essaya de faire demi tour, mais Minho l’attrapa par le bras, « Viens » hurla-t-il par dessus le bruit. Ils se mirent à courir vers la sortie, le plafond du tunnel cédant au fur et à mesure. Il n’aimait pas du tout l’idée d’être séparé de Thomas. Les Gladers étaient toujours ensemble, tous ensemble. C’était le secret de leur survie. Il serra les dents et continua de courir, toujours tiré par Minho.  
Ils sortirent enfin à la lumière du jour. Essoufflés, ils se tenaient les côtes tout en s’éloignant plus encore. A quelques mètres, ils s’arrêtèrent et reprirent leur souffle.  
Jorge avait l’air furieux. Il s’approcha de Minho :   
« On dirait bien que tout le monde n’apprécie pas que je vous aide » fulmina-t-il d’un ton accusateur.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » l’interrogea le Glader dans un haussement de sourcils.  
« C’était pas un accident » marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d’oeil à l’éboulement. « Les autres ont fait ça. Ils n’ont plus toute leur tête ».  
Minho leva les yeux au ciel, « T’es un Crank mon gars, toi aussi t’as perdu des cases » le railla-t-il.  
Jorge serra les dents à la remarque, les mains fermées en poing. « Ma patience a des limites, mon gars » ironisa-t-il, « Souviens toi que vous avez besoin de moi ».  
Minho s’avança vers lui, furibond : « Tu nous menaces, Crank ? ».

Ce fut au tour de Newt de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce que Minho pouvait être lourd des fois ! Il s’interposa, repoussant le Glader d’une main sur la poitrine. Il lança un regard au Crank, l’expression conciliatrice. Jorge le gratifia d’un hochement de tête.  
« Bon, en route » dit-il d’une voix forte en s’éloignant du tunnel désormais inutilisable.   
« Et Thomas ? » lança Newt, la gorge serrée  
Jorge s’interrompit et se retourna : « Des Cranks vont bientôt se pointer, on doit filer. Brenda connaît les souterrains comme sa poche, ils nous rejoindront ». Sur ces mots, il prit la tête du groupe.

Minho l’ignora et regarda Newt, l’oeil noir. « Tu aurais du me laisser faire » grogna-t-il.  
« Arrête, sérieusement. Tu nous fous dans la merde avec ta tête brûlée » maugréa Newt en se détournant, énervé.   
Minho partait toujours en vrille, il ne savait pas tenir sa langue. C’était soulant des fois. Il fit mine de suivre Jorge, déjà quelques pas plus loin. Minho lui emboîta le pas.  
« Ah ah, très drôle » feint-il de rire. « T’en as d’autres des blagues comme ça ? »  
Newt s’arrêta et le fixa un moment, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas ce que disait Minho. Enfin il réalisa ce qu’il venait de dire, l’accusant d’être une tête brûlée alors qu’il était en effet brûlé de partout.   
« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire » soupira-t-il. « Il faudrait juste que tu apprennes à filtrer. Tu peux pas sortir tout ce qui te passe par la tête ».  
Minho serra les mâchoires. Bien sûr, Newt avait raison. C’est comme ça qu’il l’avait insulté, à plusieurs reprises. Mais il n’y pouvait rien. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il pouvait contrôler.   
Newt se détournait encore. Le Runner se mordit fort la langue et l’attrapa par le bras. Newt lui fit face, surpris : « Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il.  
« Je suis désolé, Newt » dit Minho en le fuyant du regard.  
Newt haussa les sourcils. Puis le brun leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Il répéta ses excuses, la voix calme et profonde.  
Newt hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il entendait par là, s’il le pardonnait, ou s’il laissait passer. Quoiqu’il en soit, il était un peu soulagé. Minho avait reconnu son erreur, ce qui était proprement extraordinaire. De mémoire d’homme, ce devait être une première.   
Minho finit par lui lâcher le bras, et ils rattrapèrent les autres, plus loin devant. Newt était inquiet. Il n’aimait vraiment pas ignorer où était Thomas, s’il allait bien. Le Greenbie était son pote.   
« On va les retrouver » entendit-il Minho lui murmurer à l’oreille. Il leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire anxieux sur les lèvres. Minho posa la main sur son épaule et serra doucement, puis laissa tomber son bras.

Un long voyage les attendait.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Pour commencer, il fallait déjà traverser la ville. Les souterrains, leur expliqua Jorge, permettaient d’éviter de croiser les Cranks. On pouvait toujours en rencontrer quelques uns, mais pas autant qu’à la surface où ils pullulaient.   
Ils passèrent la journée à courir, évitant la lumière brûlante du soleil. Minho regrettait vraiment de ne pas être dans le tunnel. Sa peau semblait se rétracter avec la chaleur, plus douloureuse que jamais. Il n’avait rien pour se couvrir.   
Ils essayaient d’être discrets, mais ne manquèrent pas de se faire courser par un groupe de Cranks. Ils étaient très avancés, Minho n’en avait jamais vu d’aussi effrayants. L’avantage quand ils sont dans un état pareil c’est qu’ils sont moins rapides et, bien que fatigués, les Gladers les distancèrent.   
Jorge les emmena pour la nuit dans un endroit sûr, le sous-sol d’un immeuble que lui et sa clique avaient purgé. Après avoir lutté un bon moment avec un gros cadenas et une chaine d’une tonne, terrifiés que des Cranks les entendent, ils entrèrent.   
Il leur fallut une autre journée pour parcourir la distance restante. Ils longeaient une petite ruelle quand Minho aperçut une grosse plaque clouée au mur, similaires à celles du Labyrinthe qui portaient l’inscription « World in Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department », soit WICKED. Il ralentit pour l’étudier une seconde. Celle-ci avait le même air ancien, mais l’inscription était différente : « Thomas - the real leader » (Thomas - le vrai chef).   
Abasourdi, Minho cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sûr qu’il avait mal lu. Mais les lettres étaient toujours dans le même ordre et disaient toujours la même chose.   
Il rattrapa les autres au pas de course, encore étonné de sa découverte. Il comprenait maintenant la réaction des Cranks au prénom de Thomas : ils l’avaient lu de tous les côtés. Quoique le Runner se demandait s’ils savaient seulement lire.   
Un pli d’inquiétude se forma sur son front. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi WICKED viendrait clouer de telles plaques partout. Quel était encore le sens de tout ça ? Il décida qu’il en parlerait à Newt à la prochaine pause.  
Alors qu’ils tournaient à un coin de rue, Minho vit plus loin un groupe de personnes. Il s’arrêta net, imité par les autres.   
Deux personnes, une fille et un garçon, étaient mis en joue par une autre, un pistolet à la main. A ses côtés se trouvaient deux autres individus.   
Ils discutaient entre eux, mais le groupe était trop loin pour savoir ce qu’ils se disaient. De toute évidence, trois d’entre eux menaçaient les deux autres.   
Minho plissa les yeux. Malgré la distance, il crut reconnaitre Thomas. Il commençait à avancer quand Newt le retint. Avec l’arme à feu, ils n’avaient aucune chance. Il fallait attendre pour saisir une meilleure opportunité. Minho contracta les mâchoires, il voulait aider son pote.   
Il ne lâchait pas la scène des yeux. Le garçon armé ne bougeait pas tandis que les deux autres attrapaient leurs victimes. Ils les dirigèrent vers un bâtiment, dans lequel ils disparurent.   
« Qu’est-ce qu’on attend pour y aller ? » s’emporta Minho directement.  
« Il faut un plan » déclara Newt d’une voix calme, « On ne peut pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça, on ne sait même pas ce qu’il y a derrière cette porte, ou qui il y a ».  
Minho serra les poings. « C’est quoi le plan alors ? » concéda-t-il  
« Je connais ce groupe » intervint Jorge. « Ils sont très nombreux, bien organisés, je sais pas trop ce qu’ils veulent à votre pote— »  
« Ça a sûrement un rapport avec le fait que son nom est affiché sur tous les murs » l’interrompit Minho d’une voix cinglante. Newt fronça les sourcils. « Regarde autour de toi, shank, « Thomas - the real leader », ma fierté en prend un coup… » (Note : Ils ont tous un tatouage dans le cou, « Property of WICKED, Subject …, et Minho est le Subject A7 the Leader).  
« Ouais, n’empêche » reprit Jorge, « on les aura pas comme ça, il nous faut des armes ».   
Minho jeta un oeil autour de lui, ne trouvant que des barres de fer dans le meilleur des cas. Il soupira, exaspéré : « On ne va pas aller loin avec ça » ragea-t-il d’une voix forte.   
« Sssh ! » le rappela Newt à l’ordre. Ce n’était pas le moment d’attirer d’autres Cranks. Minho haussa les épaules, conscient néanmoins que Newt avait raison, comme d’habitude.  
Ils se décidèrent rapidement, ils ne savaient pas ce que les Cranks faisaient là-dedans, s’ils tuaient leur ami ou pas.   
Jorge souleva sa chemise et tira des couteaux de chasse de sa ceinture. Il les tendit un par un aux Gladers, leur arrachant des regards surpris. Ils n’auraient pas cru qu’il cachait de telles armes sous ses vêtements.  
Le plan était simple : faire une entrée en fanfare, profiter de l’effet de surprise pour les maîtriser, retrouver Thomas - et Brenda, et fuir. Simple, mais efficace…? Ils n’avaient pas le temps pour trouver mieux.

* * *

Agglutinés devant la porte, les Gladers sentaient la tension monter. Minho lança un dernier regard derrière son épaule pour Newt, puis enfonça la porte. Il se fit mal à l’épaule, il oubliait toujours les plaies qui le couvraient.   
Une musique assourdissante manqua percer leur tympans. Les Gladers sur les talons, Minho hurla ordres et menaces, attrapant des Cranks et les maintenant, un couteau sous la gorge, imité par les autres. Le but était de les terrifier au maximum. Les Cranks furent faciles à soumettre, une seconde ils dansaient, la suivante ils étaient cernés.  
Jorge restait devant la porte, s’assurant que nul ne sortait. Un Glader balança un coup de pied dans les enceintes, coupant la musique.   
Minho scruta la salle mais il ne voyait pas Thomas. L’adrénaline courait dans ses veines, rendant muette son inquiétude. Il fit signe à Newt, plus loin, de le suivre. Il avait remarqué une porte sur le côté. Un autre Glader les suivit, et ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce.   
Thomas et Brenda étaient accrochés à des chaises, à moitié inconscients. Les trois Cranks de tout à l’heure les surplombaient. Minho bouscula violemment celui qui tenait l’arme, profitant de l’effet de surprise. Les deux autres s’échappèrent directement, abandonnant le bateau.   
Minho ne s’occupa plus de l’autre, dont se chargeait le troisième Glader. Il retira les liens de Thomas tandis que Newt faisait de même pour Brenda. Il glissa le bras du garçon autour de ses épaules, le tenant comme il pouvait par la taille, et le sortit de là, suivi par Newt. Jorge s’interposa et prit Brenda dans ses bras.   
Ils sortirent du bâtiment en vitesse, il ne fallait pas que les autres prennent le dessus, ce qu’ils étaient tout à fait en mesure de faire.  
En passant la porte, Minho ne put s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. Il ne voyait plus le type armé du pistolet. Tous les autres étaient encore dans la salle, sauf lui. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Déguerpir le plus vite possible, voilà l’objectif.   
Il trainait Thomas, Newt l’aidait en le tenant de l’autre côté. Le Greenbie reprenait lentement ses esprits. Bientôt il marchait presque seul.  
Ils étaient assez loin désormais, à près de 500 mètres, quand un coup de feu retentit. Le bruit était atroce, Minho n’avait jamais rien entendu de pareil. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait quand soudain Thomas s’affaissa à côté de lui tel une poupée de chiffon.   
Il se précipita au sol, le retournant pour voir où il était touché. Il regarda derrière eux, le Crank armé était là, debout, le visage déformé par un rictus de haine. Il appuya à nouveau sur la détente, mais l’arme fit un drôle de bruit. Clac. Elle s’était enrayée.   
Minho n’y croyait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne pouvaient pas aller à peu près normalement ? Comme s’ils n’avaient pas assez d’emmerdes comme ça !!  
Il souleva Thomas, Jorge l’aida. Ils s’écartèrent le plus rapidement possible, peinant à courir avec le poids mort que constituait désormais Thomas. Il était inconscient, le sang coulant à flots de la plaie. Il avait été touché au flanc. Minho était incapable de dire si un organe vital avait été atteint ou non, néanmoins son optimisme sans pareil le voyait déjà mort et enterré. 

* * *

Les Gladers se relayaient pour porter Thomas. Plus ça venait et plus il leur semblait lourd. Et le pire dans l’histoire c’est que l’état du Greenbie se dégradait de façon alarmante. Il était brûlant, la fièvre irradiant dans tout son corps, sa plaie avait gonflé et continuait de saigner. Ils avaient essayé de lui mettre un bandage mais il était déjà imbibé de sang.   
Le lendemain, c’était encore pire. Thomas était inconscient, son corps était noyé de transpiration, il grognait de douleur et sa blessure se mettait à suppurer. Elle était infectée, sans aucun doute possible.   
Minho savait qu’il était fichu, mais il ne l’abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis un moment quand un bourdonnement puissant s’éleva, accompagné de rafales de vent.   
Minho se décrocha la tête à la recherche de ce qui pouvait faire un tel boucan, alarmé. Il était surpris qu’un orage se déclenche, il n’avait pas remarqué de nuages. Il leva les yeux, inspectant le ciel. Ce n’était pas un orage, c’était un engin volant. Minho était bouche bée.   
« C’est un Berg » déclara Jorge devant les visages ébahis des Gladers.   
Le Crank avait l’air inquiet.   
Personne ne savait quoi faire, et le Berg se rapprochait inéluctablement. Il s’arrêta au-dessus du groupe, flottant à quelques mètres du sol. Le ventre de l’engin s’ouvrit, et des hommes armés braquèrent leur canon sur eux.   
Un bras métallique descendit de la machine vers le sol, attrapant Thomas. Minho s’agrippa à son pote en criant indistinctement, la machine était trop bruyante.   
Un type tira, visant le sol juste à côté de Minho. Le garçon sursauta, laissant glisser sa prise sur Thomas. Il sentit quelqu'un le tirer en arrière et lui hurler : « Il va mourir, lâche l’affaire ! ».  
Minho se débattit violemment, et abandonna à regret, se retournant pour voir Newt, le visage ravagé par l’inquiétude.   
Le Berg s’écarta rapidement, son ventre encore béant. Minho le fixa jusqu’à ce qu’il se fonde dans le ciel. Il était enragé. Il n’avait pas réussi à protéger son pote !   
Il serra les mâchoires et les poings, le cerveau en ébullition. Il savait que Thomas serait mort s’ils avaient continué ainsi. Il n’empêche, ça le tuait.  
Newt posa la main sur son épaule, serra, et la glissa doucement dans son dos, l’entraînant avec lui et essayant de le réconforter par son contact.   
Minho le laissa faire et suivit les autres.   
Newt fit mine de s’écarter mais le Runner l’attrapa par le bras.   
« Merci Newt » murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.   
Newt lui sourit. C’était la première fois depuis un long moment qu’il lui souriait franchement comme ça. Le coeur de Minho gonfla. Il l’avait peut-être finalement pardonné.   
Il regarda le bras de Newt, qu’il n’avait toujours pas lâché. Il descendit la main le long de son bras et lui prit la main. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et se mit à marcher.   
Newt ne le suivit pas.   
« Tu viens ? » le relança Minho en se tournant vers lui.   
Newt jeta un regard à leurs mains, avant de le reporter sur le visage de Minho, étonnamment embarrassé. Il sourit à nouveau, refermant les doigts sur la main du Runner, et lui emboita le pas. 

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Newt avait la tête à l’envers. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devaient-ils attendre ici que le Berg revienne et leur rende Thomas, ou devaient-ils continuer leur route ? La première option lui semblait franchement stupide, mais il n’arrivait pas à se résoudre à abandonner Thomas. Il fallait qu’ils fassent quelque chose.   
Il jeta un regard derrière son épaule, vers le ciel. Le Berg avait disparu depuis un bon moment. Et Newt était assez malin pour savoir que l’engin ne reviendrait pas gentiment leur ramener le corps de leur ami.   
Toute la situation était complétement dingue. Pourquoi ces gens étaient-ils venus récupérer Thomas ? Ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient fait la même chose pour les autres Gladers morts auparavant.   
Mort. Newt tiquait sur le mot. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Thomas, le Newbie, son pote, puisse mourir. Sérieusement ? Y penser lui donner des maux de tête.   
De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre là. Le compte à rebours égrenait les dernières heures et ils étaient encore loin du but. Newt se résigna, et rattrapa les autres.  
« Eh ! » l’interpella Minho alors qu’il s’approchait. Il avait l’air triste. « Ça va toi ? » lui demanda-t-il néanmoins.  
Newt hocha la tête, mais Minho ne s’y laissa pas prendre. « Et toi ? »  
Minho lui lança un sourire crispé. « A peu près dans le même état que toi, on dirait » éluda-t-il.  
Ils soupirèrent à l’unisson.   
« On n’a pas le choix » déclara Newt, disant à haute voix ce qu’ils pensaient tous les deux.  
Le Runner secoua la tête. « Je n’arrive pas y croire » souffla-t-il. « Tu penses qu’il est mort ? ».  
Newt regardait dans le vide, marchant sans y penser.   
« Oui » répondit-il finalement. « C’est bizarre en fait. Quand j’y réfléchis, je suis sûr qu’il est mort, mais je ne réalise pas, je ne suis pas triste, tu vois. Ça paraît tellement irréel ».  
« Tu m’étonnes » murmura Minho, lâchant Newt des yeux et perdant son regard au loin, « Des fois je me demande si je ne suis pas tout simplement encore là-bas, dans le Glade, endormi quelque part à rêver toute cette histoire ». Il ricana avec amertume, et reprit : « après je réalise que je n’ai pas assez d’imagination pour inventer tout ça », appuyant ses mots d’un geste du bras, englobant la scène, le désert et les quelques survivants devant eux.   
Newt leva les yeux vers lui. Minho avait le visage fermé, la mâchoire contractée. Ses brûlures s’atténuaient légèrement, mais il faudrait du temps pour qu’elles disparaissent totalement. Minho ne s’en plaignait jamais.   
Il était courageux, plus qu’il ne le croyait. Le Runner faisait toujours le malin, et Newt savait que ce n’était qu’une façade. Il ne donnait pas sa confiance et son affection facilement, mais une fois fait, il était d’une fidélité à toute épreuve. Il irait jusqu’au bout pour lui.   
Il n’avait cessé de risquer sa vie, le protégeant des Grievers, lui prêtant une attention qui aurait pu le faire tuer, sortant le premier du dortoir, une fois réchappés du Labyrinthe, alors que le couloir était plongé dans un noir total et que l’odeur était insoutenable, quand il avait pris la tête du groupe et couru, complétement aveugle, dans le tunnel, puis qu’il s’était engouffré dans la chaleur suffocante, jouant l’éclaireur, encore.   
Newt ne comptait plus. Le pire dans l’histoire c’est que Minho se considérait comme responsable de la mort des Gladers, de la disparition de Thomas. Son incompétence était fautive.   
Newt n’avait aucune idée de comment lui faire comprendre son erreur. Lui dire ne servirait à rien, pire encore ce serait avouer que Newt avait eu la même idée, accréditant l’hypothèse. Non, hors de question. Il garda le silence, se maintenant au rythme de Minho.   
Sa jambe était douloureuse, et le voyage n’était pas terminé. Il tentait de l’ignorer, mais chaque pas lui rappelait son erreur, sa faiblesse. Il serra les dents et continua.

* * *

Après avoir traversé la ville, ils s’étaient retrouvés dans le désert, encore. Il s’étendait à perte de vue. Minho compta les autres, devant lui. En tout, ils n’étaient plus que six, Brenda et Jorge compris.   
Il serra les poings. Tout ça à cause de ces connards de WICKED. Une ampoule sembla s’allumer au-dessus de sa tête. Il se fustigea pour sa stupidité. Le Berg appartenait à WICKED, bien sûr. Pris dans l’action, Minho n’avait pas fait le rapprochement.   
Peut-être allaient-ils soigner Thomas ? Pour l’expérience, pour qu’elle continue. Puis il se souvint des autres Gladers. Personne n’était venu les sauver. Minho grinça des dents, si fort que Newt se retourna.  
Newt ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander ce qui lui passait par la tête, quand le même bourdonnement leur vrilla les oreilles et les mêmes rafales de vents leur projetèrent du sable dans les yeux. Minho échangea un regard avec Newt, abasourdi.  
Le Berg s’approchait ! Il s’ouvrit comme la dernière fois, et ils virent le même bras mécanique leur rendre Thomas.   
Newt n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Thomas revenait ? Ils le ramenaient ?   
Il se précipita vers le garçon, désormais au sol. Il portait des vêtements neufs et propres. Newt souleva son T-shirt. Un grand bandage entourait son ventre, couvrant ses flancs. Ils l’avaient soigné.   
Il posa la main contre son front, il n’avait plus de fièvre. L’infection, la blessure, ils avaient tout réglé. Il lança un regard vers le Berg, qui s’effaçait déjà.   
Minho était à genoux, de l’autre côté du Glader. Il croisa les yeux de Newt, ils échangèrent un sourire. Thomas était vivant !  
Jorge fit alors remarquer qu’il faudrait le porter, à nouveau, mais les Gladers étaient tous soulagés.   
« Ils font ça à chaque fois ? » lâcha le Crank avec dédain en désignant Thomas du menton.  
Minho fronça les sourcils : « Non. Mais je m’en fiche, c’est toujours ça de pris » décréta-t-il, agacé par la remarque.  
Jorge laissa tomber l’affaire.  
WICKED avait descendu Thomas sur une civière, ce qui facilita la tâche des Gladers. Ils le soulevèrent à quatre, réduisant considérablement la charge portée par chacun.

A la fin de la journée, ils arrivèrent au pied d’une montagne qu’ils avaient vu se dessiner quelques heures auparavant, alors perchés sur une dune. Le soleil était couché, et ils s’arrêtèrent enfin.   
Thomas avait repris connaissance entre deux, mais il était incapable de marcher. Il avait râlé, pesté, insisté, pour qu’ils cessent de le porter. Cependant Minho avait été clair sur le sujet, et Thomas avait fini par la fermer.  
Ils s’installèrent, mangeant ce qu’ils trouvaient autour d’eux, à court de provisions. La montagne serait plus vivable que le désert, ça c’était sûr. Le hic, cependant, c’est qu’il allait falloir la gravir.   
Minho écarta le problème. S’inquiéter à propos de ça ne servirait à rien. A la place, il s’allongea à côté de Newt et lui fit face. Cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément, la main du blond coincée entre les siennes. 

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Minho se réveilla en sursaut. Il entendait des bruits. Lorsqu’il se redressa, un groupe de personnes était agglutiné dans un coin du camp.   
Il regarda autour de lui, il était le seul à se rendre compte du problème. Il ne savait pas qui était ces gens, mais il n’allait pas les laisser faire, quoiqu’ils fassent.   
Il secoua Newt, posant la main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. Newt émergea, plongeant ses yeux écarquillés dans ceux de Minho. Ce dernier fit un signe de tête vers l’endroit où se trouvaient les intrus. Newt jeta un oeil, fronçant les sourcils. Minho le lâcha.   
Ils surplombaient Thomas. Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui voulaient au juste ? A les étudier, il réalisa que leurs silhouettes étaient trop fines pour appartenir à des hommes. Il se souvint alors du tatouage de Thomas, « to be killed by Group B ». Le groupe B, celui des filles, l’ancien groupe d’Aris, devait tuer Thomas.   
Minho attrapa son couteau de chasse, et rampa vers la forêt pour les prendre par surprise, tandis que Newt réveillait les autres Gladers.   
Minho n’avait pas parcouru un mètre que l’une des filles se retourna. Elle s’approcha à grands pas, balança un coup de pied dans son poignet, le faisant lâcher son arme, qu’elle récupéra.   
Cette garce de Theresa avait retourné sa veste. Elle le regardait avec mépris, bien contente de l’avoir à ses pieds :   
« Alors Minho, elle est comment la vie, sous cet angle ? ».  
« Peut pas dire que j’ai la meilleure vue » rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Il ne l’avait jamais aimée, celle-là. Maintenant il savait pourquoi.  
Newt avait été mis hors jeu par deux filles. Les autres bourraient Thomas dans un sac avec une minutieuse brutalité.   
Toujours tellement délicates, pensa Minho avec amertume. Il essaya de se relever, et reçu un nouveau coup de pied, dans le ventre cette fois, qui expulsa l’air de ses poumons. Violemment. Il toussa, se tenant le ventre, la respiration coupée. Theresa ricana. Elle serait morte dans la seconde si un regard avait pu tuer. Sale garce, ragea Minho. Et dire que Thomas n’en avait que pour ses yeux de vipère !  
Les Gladers étaient tous réveillés maintenant, maîtrisés par ces satanées gonzesses. Minho n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Elles allaient emporter Thomas !  
Theresa retourna auprès du sac contenant désormais leur pote.   
Thomas en voyait de toutes les couleurs en ce moment.   
Elle pointa sa lame vers les Gladers, croisant leur regard, un par un, puis dit d’une voix forte et implacable : « Ne nous suivez pas, ou on le tue ». Elle reporta la pointe de l’arme sur le sac pour illustrer ses mots. Sur ce, elle se retourna, prit la tête du groupe, et les filles la suivirent, tirant Thomas derrière elles.

* * *

Minho était franchement en colère. Ils ne cessaient d’échouer, d’être faibles. Chaque fois, ils se faisaient avoir comme des bleus.   
Ils n’eurent d’autre choix qu’attendre que la distance grandisse entre eux et l’autre groupe. Ils décidèrent d’emprunter un passage différent pour ne pas risquer la vie de Thomas.  
En fin de matinée, ils atteignirent le sommet de la montagne. Au milieu de l’après midi, ils retrouvaient le désert et … croisèrent Thomas, Theresa et Aris ! Minho n’avait même pas réalisé que le type avait disparu.   
Il était prêt à étrangler Theresa, voyant rouge, quand Thomas, l’air à moitié mort, lui dit de laisser tomber. Il s’entêtait, il le ferait quoiqu’en pense Thomas, mais Newt s’interposa également. Le blond n’avait pas tous les détails, cependant il était clair qu’il y avait quelque chose là-dessous. Minho ferait pire que mieux en s’attaquant à la fille. (Note : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas déjà et veulent savoir, lisez le livre ou laissez une review, j’évite les spoilers quand ils ne sont pas nécessaires à mon histoire ;) ).  
Il serra sa prise sur le bras de Minho et l’emmena à l’écart, l’obligeant à marcher.   
Newt leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il se couvrait comme le jour de l’orage, un frisson secoua son corps, le laissant glacé. Il fallait qu’ils se dépêchent.   
Ils se mirent à courir. Au loin, ils aperçurent le groupe B. Minho l’ignora, il avait d’autres chats à fouetter, du genre sauver sa peau et celle de ses potes. Son seul objectif était de trouver le point de rendez-vous, de s’en sortir.  
Enfin, ils tombèrent sur un petit drapeau planté dans le sol qu’ils avaient remarqué un moment plus tôt. Ils y étaient, aussi dingue que cela puisse leur paraître. C’était la fin.   
Mais rien ne se passa. Les filles les rejoignirent, l’air tout aussi perdu. Ils s’interpellèrent alors les uns les autres, la colère montant. Puis le temps passant et les discussions restant stériles, ils se turent et attendirent. L’atmosphère était saturée de craintes muettes, de silences gênés.  
Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler. Ils échangèrent des regards paniqués, dans l’incompréhension totale. Puis le sol se souleva, délimitant une grande plaque circulaire, qui pivota sur un axe.   
Ils fixaient tous la scène, sidérés. Le sol finit par se retourner complétement, révélant en quelque sorte son verso. Des cocons, semblables à ceux contenant les Grievers, dans le Labyrinthe, étaient placés de façon circulaire.   
Newt lança un regard à Minho, qui hocha la tête. Ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que d’aller voir de plus près.   
Le ciel se mit à gronder, la pluie à tomber. Les éclairs ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Il fallait faire vite, à défaut de savoir quoi faire. Ils avancèrent sur la plateforme, imités rapidement par tous les autres.   
Une fois au centre, chacun fit face à un cocon, respectant une distance de sécurité de plusieurs mètres. Il y en avait une dizaine. Un sifflement émergea d’un cocon. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction d’où provenait le bruit. La partie supérieure du cocon coulissa lentement, s’ouvrant en deux. Une créature en émergea, s’extirpant à la vitesse d’un escargot, leur révélant son apparence répugnante. Le monstre avait une forme humanoïde, très grand, très maigre, la peau grise comme celle d’un cadavre en décomposition. De grosses pustules oranges couvraient son corps, gonflées et comme dotées d’une vie propre. Elles battaient telles un coeur, littéralement.  
Les Gladers dégainèrent leurs armes, précédés par les filles. Les autres cocons s’ouvrirent à leur tour, et bientôt chaque adolescent était confronté à un monstre. Ils étaient immenses mais lents. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à les défaire. Il le fallait.  
Newt n’avait pas vraiment de stratégie, mais dans le fatras de ses coups, il heurta une pustule, qui éclata avec un « Pop ». La bête trébucha en avant, comme s’il l’avait vraiment blessé. C’était la première fois que Newt observait une telle réaction, ses autres coups ne faisaient que se coller à la peau gluante et pestilentielle de la créature, la lame dérapant dessus ou rebondissant sur les os, chaque fois inutile. Il tenta alors de crever d’autres de ces boules oranges. Une, puis deux, puis trois. La créature semblait de plus en plus lente, s’affaiblissant au fur et à mesure que les sphères éclataient.   
Newt avait la technique ! Il se tourna vers Minho, hurlant sa découverte. Son inattention lui valut un coup qui l’envoya bouler au centre de la plateforme. Il grogna, se remettant debout, trop lentement compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.   
Minho, après une seconde d’incompréhension, avait cerné l’idée, et l’appliquait à merveille. Sa créature était au sol, sans vie, et il s’attaquait désormais à celle de Newt qui s’approchait inéluctablement du garçon.  
Les éclairs commencèrent alors à tomber, s’écrasant à côté d’eux, heurtant le sol de façon aléatoire, illuminant un monstre à l’occasion. Une fille était au sol, les flancs déchirés. Elle était morte.   
Newt et Minho se mirent dos à dos, luttant contre deux créatures.   
Le bourdonnement caractéristique d’un Berg emplit progressivement l’air, planant sans bouger au-dessus du sol, au centre de la plateforme. Le ventre de l’engin s’ouvrit, leur laissant libre accès.  
Les Gladers vinrent finalement à bout de leurs ennemis immédiats, et se précipitèrent vers le Berg. Il fallait fuir. Ils n’auraient pas le temps sinon, le Berg n’attendrait pas.  
Mais à peine Minho et Newt se dirigeaient-ils de ce côté que des monstres s’interposèrent. Ils semblaient plus puissants maintenant, plus rapides. Ils leur donnaient encore plus de fil à retordre. Ou bien les Gladers étaient-ils seulement en train de fatiguer sensiblement ?  
Certains jeunes étaient déjà dans le Berg, à l’abri. Minho faisait de son mieux pour mettre les créatures à terre, mais il commençait à perdre ses forces. Plus qu’une sphère… Pop ! La bête tomba, morte.   
Le Runner se retourna, aidant Newt à se débarrasser de la sienne. Il boitait fort, il tenait à peine debout. Minho et lui firent éclater les dernières pustules et coururent vers le Berg.  
Il commençait déjà à prendre de l’altitude. Ils virent Thomas sauter et agripper le rebord. Il ne leur restait vraiment plus beaucoup de temps.   
Minho attrapa Newt par le bras, le tirant derrière lui. Il ne l’abandonnerait pas. Au dernier moment, ils s’élancèrent.   
Minho réussit à s’accrocher à l’engin, mais Thomas dût plonger en avant pour récupérer la main de Newt à la dernière minute. Ils glissaient, ils allaient tomber ! Leurs mains moites dérapaient contre le métal, et Thomas n’avait qu’une prise précaire sur leurs bras. Lui-même s’approchait dangereusement du vide. Minho serra les dents, ils allaient l’entraîner dans leur chute !  
Brenda rampa vers eux en prenant conscience de la situation. Elle agrippa le bras de Minho et son T-shirt, tirant de toutes ses forces. Dans un dernier effort, elle parvint à le hisser dans le Berg, aidée par Jorge qui avait saisi l’autre bras du Glader.   
Une fois sauf, Minho se pencha et hissa Newt à son tour. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, à bout de force, baignés de transpiration, le corps douloureux, mais bordel ils étaient vivants ! L’épreuve était terminée, enfin !  
Ils s’écartèrent rapidement du vide, se blottissant dans le fond de la cale. Plusieurs cadavres couvraient le sol, en contrebas. Et les survivants n’avaient qu’une seule idée en tête : ils étaient vivants. Ils avaient survécu.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Au bout d’un moment, des soldats comme ceux qui les avaient récupérés après le Labyrinthe les emmenèrent plus loin dans le Berg. Les Gladers purent prendre une douche et manger. Enfin, ce qu’ils attendaient tous, on les abandonna dans un dortoir. Ils étaient achevés. Le ventre plein, ils s’endormirent en quelques minutes.

* * *

Newt se réveilla. Il n’était plus dans le dortoir. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu’il était seul, de retour dans le tunnel où l’éboulement avait eu lieu. Il ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient sortis de là, tous ! Il lança un regard paniqué autour de lui. Pourtant il se souvenait bien de ce qui s’était passé après, la séparation avec Thomas et Brenda, et tout le reste. Il avait rêvé tout ça ?   
La tête lui tournait, sa respiration s’accéléra. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Un élan de douleur lui arracha un cri. Il tâta doucement son front. Du sang avait séché, sa peau était profondément entaillée.   
Nom de dieu, il avait vraiment rêvé. Il avait dû s’évanouir, assommé par un pan du plafond. Il laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps et regarda à nouveau autour de lui, plus lentement. Où étaient passés les autres ?   
Alors qu’il tournait sur lui-même, un élément sur le sol attira son attention. Il s’approcha prudemment, se penchant pour mieux voir. C’était une main, qui dépassait de dessous les gravas.   
Il eut un hoquet et un mouvement de recul, avant de se précipiter en avant. Il fallait qu’il essaie de débloquer la personne, de la sortir de là. Il s’escrima à déblayer les pierres, mais c’était trop lourd. Il était incapable de les retirer, il n’en avait pas la force. Il essaya encore et encore, la conviction de plus en plus ancrée que cette foutue main appartenait à Minho. Il se mordait la langue pour ne pas céder à la panique, goûtant son propre sang. Ses doigts étaient écorchés, en lambeaux, et sanguinolents.   
Il tomba à genoux, touchant la main du bout des doigts. Elle était froide. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage. Le monde semblait se dérober sous lui. Son coeur était comme pris dans un étau, la douleur était insoutenable, il suffoquait littéralement.   
Newt saisit la main, et s’allongea. S’il avait été plus conscient, il aurait réalisé à quel point son geste était morbide, dégoûtant. Mais il était comme dans un état second. Il s’enroula autour, la serrant fort, ne tirant pas, se disant que si Minho était encore vivant, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.  
Ils sont tous morts. Le corps secoué par des sanglots violents, Newt perdait doucement la raison. C’est comme s’il allait mourir étouffé. Il s’en fichait. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de retrouver Minho, alors ça en valait la peine.  
Une journée passa, sans eau ni nourriture. L’odeur de mort commençait à envahir le petit espace.   
Newt était loin de tout cela, il était dans une sorte de coma, où il se voyait avec Minho. Ils étaient de retour dans le Labyrinthe, quand ils le parcouraient ensemble. C’était tellement bon de revoir le Runner ! Il était là, juste quelques foulées devant lui. S’il tendait le bras, Newt pourrait même le toucher. Il essaya, avançant la main.   
Mais plus il s’approchait et plus Minho s’éloignait. Il devenait flou, et Newt courait toujours plus vite, la panique lui ravageant le ventre, un froid glacial l’engourdissant contre sa volonté. Il hurlait pour que Minho se retourne. Mais le Runner l’ignorait, il partait.   
Newt ne lâchait pas prise, il l’appelait encore et encore. Soudain, Minho s’arrêta. Newt l’imita.   
Il y avait un problème. Il lui fallut un moment pour mettre le doigt dessus : il pouvait voir le mur derrière Minho. Il était translucide. Newt cria son nom une dernière fois.   
Le Runner se retourna. Ses yeux étaient tristes, tellement tristes. Il ne dit rien. Il ouvrit la bouche, peut-être dans l’intention de parler, mais il s’évaporait. La seconde d’après, il avait totalement disparu.   
Newt se remit à courir, la folie prenant possession de lui. Il se laissa tomber là où Minho s’était tenu. Il ne voulait pas que Minho parte ! Il ne voulait pas qu’il reste pour toujours dans le Labyrinthe ! Ils n’appartenaient pas au Labyrinthe, aucun d’eux. Ils avaient une vie quelque part, il le fallait. Les larmes lui brûlaient la peau.  
* * *  
Newt émergea. Il avait mal au ventre. Il réalisa ensuite qu’il devait avoir faim. Sa bouche était sèche et ses larmes s’étaient taries. Il n’avait plus assez d’eau en lui pour les verser.   
Il retomba dans l’inconscience, heureux du détachement que cela lui apportait. Il ne pouvait supporter la réalité. Bordel, mais qu’il en finisse. Peut-être que s’il rêvait encore, il reverrait Minho. Quelques minutes, ou même une seule seconde, tout était mieux que ce vide abyssal.  
Un autre jour passa. Newt n’avait aucune notion du temps, il était perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, de ses souvenirs. Il n’avait plus revu Minho. Il ne pensait pourtant qu’à lui, mais il ne faisait que ressasser sa chute, encore et encore, sentant la douleur irradier dans tout son corps. 

* * *  
Un bruit résonna. Il l’ignora. Puis un autre, et un autre, plus forts et plus près. Il essayer d’ouvrir les yeux, mais c’était trop dur. Ses paupières étaient comme collées, il était complétement desséché. Le monde se mit à bouger autour de lui, le sol devait s’écrouler, ou …? Il perdit connaissance. Après tout, ça n’avait aucune importance.

* * *  
Newt entendait des bruits autour de lui. Il n’arrivait pas à cerner leur origine ou ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Il replongea dans l’inconscience.  
Cette fois, quand il se réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une pièce blanche, sur un lit. Des tubes partaient de ses bras et rejoignaient des bouteilles suspendues à des piquets, disposés autour du lit. Il était seul.   
Il essaya de bouger, et échoua. Il était attaché au lit par des sangles. Il serra les dents, la panique se frayant un chemin dans son esprit brumeux.   
Il commençait à tirer sur ses jambes et ses bras, quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, vêtu d’une blouse blanche. C’était une jeune femme, et quand elle s’approcha il put lire « WICKED » sur sa poche de poitrine.   
Elle se précipita vers lui et le maintint contre le lit, lui racontant tout un tas de sornettes sur la nécessité de rester calme, de ne pas bouger, et que tout irait bien, qu’il allait vivre.   
S’il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait ricané. Tout allait bien ? Tout allait bien ? Il était hystérique : Minho était mort, ses potes étaient morts ! Rien n’irait plus, son monde était en miettes, éparpillées sur le sol. Et Newt n’en pouvait plus de vivre. Il voulait tellement en finir. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi on ne lui foutait pas la paix une bonne fois pour toute ?   
Les larmes, traitresses, se remirent à couler telles des torrents le long de son visage, mouillant son cou, y laissant une sensation désagréable. A nouveau, l’impression d’étouffer lui serra la gorge, comprimant sa poitrine et son coeur.   
Tout d’un coup, le calme revint et il s’endormit.   
La femme lui avait tout simplement donné un sédatif. 

* * *

Il lui fallut plus d’une semaine pour se rétablir à peu près. Ils le maintinrent attaché au lit, prévoyant toute éventualité de suicide.   
Puis vinrent les questions. Des heures durant, ils l’interrogeaient. Comment étaient-ils arrivés dans ce tunnel ? Pourquoi Newt était-il le seul à avoir survécu ?   
Ils en étaient ensuite revenus au passé : Que c’était-il passé après qu’ils aient quitté les sous terrains la première fois ? Qui avaient survécu à l’orage ? Qui était mort dans le désert ? Dans le tunnel ? Avait-il vu des Cranks ? Avaient-ils rencontré des locaux ? Etaient-ils sûr que tous les Gladers étaient morts dans le tunnel ? Avait-il essayer de les sauver ? De les sortir de dessous les gravas ? S’il savait à qui appartenait le bras qui dépassait ?   
Et ainsi de suite, encore et encore, à longueur de journée. Newt devenait complétement fou. Il se débattait de plus en plus violemment, il refusait de répondre, il les insultait, se mordait la langue dans ses accès de rage, enfonçait ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, se griffait les cuisses.   
Il avait toujours refusé de manger, et ils le nourrissaient de force avec des sondes qu’ils lui enfonçaient dans la gorge, ils l’hydrataient par perfusion, le sédataient pour lui faire sa toilette. Et les interrogatoires reprenaient, inéluctablement.  
Newt avait encore une fois perdu toute notion du temps. Il n’arrivait pas à dormir plus de quelques minutes, et toujours il rêvait de choses affreuses. Il ne voulait plus dormir. Il ne voulait plus manger. Il ne voulait plus parler. Et ils l’empêchaient d’en finir.   
Une semaine à ce régime et il ne parvenait plus à penser clairement. Il avait franchement perdu la raison. La seule chose qui restait claire, parfaitement et cruellement nette, c’était que Minho était mort. Mort. Mort. Minho. Mort.  
Le mot tournait dans sa tête, défilait devant ses yeux, inlassablement, le réveillant, le clouant au lit. La douleur était infernale. Et les interrogatoires la ravivaient. Comme s’il avait besoin de ça ! 

* * *  
Un jour, ils vinrent, et cette fois accompagnés de soldats. Ils le détachèrent et l’entraînèrent de force avec eux. Ils devaient le soutenir, non seulement parce qu'il refusait d’avancer, mais surtout parce qu'il n’en était pas capable. Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus.   
Ils sortirent de la pièce, la porte claquant derrière eux. Ils étaient dans un long couloir, blanc. De nombreuses portes, identiques à la sienne, se découpaient dans les murs. Ils le longèrent un moment, bifurquèrent plusieurs fois, avant de s’arrêter devant une double porte, plus large que les autres. Le type en tête ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi des soldats et de leur fardeau.  
Newt avait du mal à cerner ce qui l’entourait. Il avait la tête qui tournait, des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Ils le traînèrent au milieu d’une salle. Le silence régnait. Sa vision finit par se focaliser. Il ne voyait qu’une personne. Minho.  
Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Minho ? Ce devait être une hallucination, il dormait, il rêvait. Il cligna rapidement des paupières.  
Minho était vivant ?  
Newt se débattit, essayant de se défaire des soldats. Il n’avait d’yeux que pour Minho. Le Runner était dans le fond de la salle, une grande salle d’ailleurs. Il y avait d’autres personnes, mais Newt s’en fichait. Minho. Le Glader lui rendit son regard, l’air tout aussi choqué que lui. Ses yeux comme des soucoupes étaient plongés dans les siens. Sa bouche béait.   
Newt fit un pas en avant, et vit Minho se précipiter vers lui. Tout était comme au ralenti. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation, jusqu’à ce qu’il sombre dans le noir total. Perdre connaissance, cela devenait une habitude !

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Minho soupira d’aise, enfin allongé sur un lit. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi fatigué, complétement vidé. A peine eut-il posé la tête sur l’oreiller qu’il s’endormit.   
Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un plafond en lattes de bois. Il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Il connaissait ces lattes par coeur, leur disposition, peut-être même leur nombre. Pendant deux ans ce fut la première chose qu’il voyait en se levant.   
Il s’étira. Logique, il était dans le Homestead. Il n’avait jamais fait de rêve aussi construit. Quelle imagination, c’est dingue.   
Il bailla, ils avaient eu une rude journée hier. Il se leva, s’habilla rapidement. Newt l’attendait déjà à la porte Est. Lorsqu’il aperçut le blond, il eut un sentiment étrange. Aller courir avec lui ne lui semblait pas normal. Des réminiscences de son rêves essayaient de se frayer un chemin vers sa conscience, mais pas moyen, ça ne lui revenait pas.   
Il se secoua, qu’importe ? Ce n’était qu’un rêve.   
Newt ne le regarda pas, ne l’attendit pas, il entra directement dans le Labyrinthe. Une fois encore, une impression désagréable fit courir des frissons le long de son dos. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jambe de Newt, sans en comprendre la raison. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas normal. Minho se força à l’ignorer et rattrapa Newt. En une nuit, il avait oublié à quel point le blond courait vite. Il sourit, déjà essoufflé.   
Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant le Runner. Des fois, il se demandait pourquoi son coeur semblait voleter dans sa poitrine quand il était avec le blond. Son regard parcourait le garçon devant lui, et une autre sorte de frisson faisait se dresser ses poils. Il se dit que ça n’avait pas d’importance, quelle qu’en soit l’explication, il suffisait de profiter de la sensation.  
* * *  
A la pause, Minho se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Newt. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda un long moment, droit dans les yeux. Minho se sentit rapidement mal à l’aise. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ?   
« Newt ? » l’interrogea-t-il  
Le blond cligna des paupières et se détourna. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils repartaient.  
Minho n’arrivait pas à se défaire de la sensation d’étrangeté. C’est comme s’il n’avait rien à faire là. Et Newt non plus.   
Il se tapa la tête un grand coup. Newt se retourna en entendant le bruit, lui lançant un regard surpris. Minho haussa les épaules, et Newt l’ignora à nouveau. Le coup n’avait rien changé. Il n’aimait vraiment pas ça, il y avait quelque chose de louche.   
Et pourtant tout était plus que normal, non ? Se lever, travailler, le silence, la monotonie du Labyrinthe. Oui, tout était normal.   
Minho tenta de s’en convaincre. Ce devait être ce rêve qui le mettait si mal à l’aise. Il n’arrivait pas à s’en souvenir, mais ce n’était pas une première.  
Encore une pause. Newt se planta devant lui. Lui était étrange par contre. Son regard était intense, et Minho ne pouvait s’en détourner. Le blond fit un pas en avant, et Minho recula. C’est quoi ce délire ?   
Ils poursuivirent ce petit jeu jusqu’à ce que Minho se retrouve le dos collé au mur, empêchant toute retraite. Newt était à une dizaine de centimètres de lui à peine. Son regard lâcha les yeux de Minho et glissèrent sur ses lèvres, avant de remonter sur ses yeux. Minho se sentit rougir. Il déglutit avec difficulté.  
« Newt, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » il ne répondit pas.   
A la place, il posa une main sur l’épaule de Minho. Une chaleur se diffusa dans son bras, puis dans tout son corps. Il lança un regard inquiet à la main de Newt, et à Newt lui-même. Il ne savait pas s’il voulait qu’il s’arrête ou au contraire qu’il ‘passe à l’acte’.  
« Je veux essayer quelque chose » murmura Newt, en fixant les lèvre de Minho.  
Il déglutit à nouveau. Newt se pencha tout doucement vers lui, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux presque noirs de Minho. Il lui sourit, et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.   
Minho était on ne peut plus tendu. Newt se recula et lui lança un regard interrogateur.   
« Respire » lui dit-il en souriant.   
Minho s’exécuta. Il inspira profondément, réalisant qu’il avait gardé son souffle tout du long.   
Newt baissa les yeux, et Minho rougit. Bordel, il était en érection ! Minho se racla la gorge, il n’avait aucun moyen de se cacher. Un baiser et voilà dans quel état il se retrouvait. La honte le submergea.  
Newt rit et s’approcha à nouveau. Il prenait, à raison, son excitation pour un consentement.   
Cette fois il prit le visage de Minho entre ses deux mains, et l’embrassa sur les lèvres. Il l’effleura à peine et se détacha, rouvrant les yeux, mais Minho se décolla du mur et l’embrassa à son tour.   
Il sourit, sa bouche écrasée contre celle de Minho. Il sentit bientôt la langue du Runner sur ses lèvres, essayant de se frayer un chemin. Il les écarta lentement, le laissant entrer.   
Minho agrippa la taille du blond, reculant et le plaquant au mur à son tour. Il s’écrasa contre lui, son bassin pressé contre le sien. Il n’était pas le seul en érection. Il rit en reprenant son souffle.   
Newt plissa les yeux, puis suivit le regard de Minho. Il rougit à son tour. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Minho, l’autre caressant tendrement son visage. Il se pencha et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.   
« Je n’aurai peut-être pas à le faire… » chuchota-t-il très bas, pour lui-même.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? » lui demanda Minho.  
Il leva les yeux vers son pote : « Rien, t’inquiète ».   
Les mains de Minho remontèrent lentement le long de ses flancs, puis redescendirent.   
« Je crois que j’ai envie de toi » murmura-t-il dans l’oreille de Newt avant de l’embrasser dans le cou, le mordillant.  
Il retrouva les lèvres du blond, prenant ses mains et les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête, l’empêchant de le toucher. Il le tint dans cette position d’une main, l’autre glissant sur son torse, effleurant ses abdominaux avant de descendre sur son bas ventre.   
Newt tremblait sous ses doigts, il n’était plus tellement concentré sur le baiser. Minho rit doucement en posant la main sur l’érection de Newt. Le blond sursauta, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Minho l’embrassa à nouveau, caressant son pote au rythme de ses mouvements de bassin.   
Newt grognait involontairement, tirant sur ses bras pour toucher Minho à son tour. Mais le Runner ne cédait pas. Newt renversa la tête en arrière, Minho couvrant sa peau de baisers, léchant et mordillant. Il allait mourir si ça continuait comme ça !  
Soudainement il fut décollé de Newt. Minho s’explosa contre le mur, la douleur irradiant dans son dos. What the shuck ? Minho releva la tête. Un Griever !   
Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux, un Griever avançait sur lui. Il n’arrivait pas à bouger, quelque chose merdait dans son dos. Il voulait fuir, mais ses jambes le trahissaient, il était incapable du moindre mouvement ! La panique grandit, il suffoquait.   
D’un seul coup, la créature tourna sa tête répugnante de l’autre côté. Minho regarda dans la même direction. Il vit alors Newt. Il lui avait balancé une pierre, et battait des bras. Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait ?   
Minho paniqua encore plus, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le protéger ! Newt ne pouvait pas courir plus vite qu’un Griever, nul ne pouvait ! Il essayait de crier, de lui dire qu’il fallait qu’il parte, qu’il le laisse, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il n’arrivait pas à parler. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’est regarder, totalement inutile.   
Newt lui lança un regard, et un sourire. Des larmes coulaient déjà sur le visage de Minho. Newt secoua doucement la tête, et le Griever bondit sur lui.   
Minho hurla, et se réveilla.   
Il était couvert de sueur, le visage trempé par les larmes et déformé par la terreur. Crier lui avait comme déchiré la gorge. Il suffoquait, complétement sous le choc. Cela lui avait paru tellement réel !   
Il regarda autour de lui, et tout lui revint. Il était censé être dans le dortoir, avec tous les autres, mais il était seul dans une salle aux murs rembourrés, blancs. Tout était blanc, le sol, les murs, le plafond. Il n’y avait aucun meuble. Il était roulé en boule sur le sol. Il s’étira lentement, et se leva. La tête lui tournait, il avait envie de vomir.   
Le seul élément de toute la pièce était une porte, à l’opposé de lui. Il s’approcha dans l’intention de l’ouvrir, mais il n’y avait pas de poignée à l’intérieur.   
Il passa ses mains sur le cadre dans l’espoir de trouver quelque chose. Rien. Il essaya de tambouriner. Rien. Il décida de faire le tour de la pièce, inspectant tout centimètre par centimètre. Il pouvait même toucher le plafond du bout des doigts. Rien. Nulle part.   
Il retourna près de la porte et attendit juste en face, debout. Il serait prêt pour fuir. Un long moment passa. Ses jambes commencèrent à fatiguer, et il décida de s’assoir. Patience.   
Il attendit ce qui lui parut des heures. Il n’avait aucun repère, on lui avait retiré sa montre. Il finit par avoir faim, et quelques temps plus tard, la porte s’ouvrait. Il se précipita en avant mais se heurta au même mur transparent que celui qui protégeait Rat-Man. Ç’aurait été trop facile !   
Un type en blouse blanche lui envoya un plateau. Il avait un badge sur la poitrine où était écrit « WICKED ».   
Son estomac avait beau gargouiller, il décida de ne pas manger. Qui sait ce qu’ils mettaient dedans ? Sa résolution était des plus difficiles à respecter, mais il s’y tint.

* * *  
Plus tard il se réveilla, réalisant par la même occasion qu’il s’était endormi. Ce n’était pas vraiment son plan. De toute façon, il avait bien compris qu’il ne s’échapperait pas tant qu’ils ne l’auraient pas décidé. La rage montait en lui. Combien de temps allait-il devoir rester là sans rien faire ? Il détestait l’inertie et la captivité. Il ressentait le besoin urgent de fuir, et de taper quelqu’un.  
Son ventre était creux, il était affamé et assoiffé. Un autre plateau fut servi, et un autre. Au 4e il ne tint plus, et il se jeta dessus. Peu importe qu’ils le droguent, c’était trop dur.   
Vu la fréquence des plateaux, s’ils lui en amenaient un à chaque repas, soit toutes les quatre heures environ, plus la ‘nuit’, alors il avait déjà passé deux jours enfermé.   
Une fois qu’il eut terminé, des types entrèrent dans la pièce. C’était une première. Ils étaient deux. L’un était plutôt petit et mince, tandis que l’autre était grand, très carré d’épaules. Il en imposait. Le plus grand prit la parole :  
« Sujet A7, le leader » dit-il d’une voix grave et détachée en lisant la couverture du dossier qu’il tenait entre ses mains.   
Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Minho. Ils étaient gris, très clairs, et froids. « Tu es un incapable » dit-il, péremptoire.  
Minho plissa les yeux en se frottant le cou, là où étaient tatoués son « identité ». Il se prenait pour qui, celui-là ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l’homme l’en empêcha :  
« Tu n’as rien à dire » décréta-t-il. « Tu n’es pas à apte à être leader de quoique ce soit ».   
« C’est pourquoi tu as pu voir la plaque disposant que Thomas est le vrai leader » poursuivit le plus petit cliniquement.   
Sa voix était plus forte que Minho l’aurait cru. Il déglutit. C’était quoi ce bordel, exactement ?  
Le plus grand fit un pas en avant. Il était tout prêt maintenant, et regardait Minho de haut.   
« Tu as échoué » reprit-il. « Tu n’as jamais été capable de protéger les nouveaux candidats Runners, tu les as laissé mourir. Tu es faible et lâche ». Son ton était calme. Il n’avait pas l’air énervé, il énonçait simplement la vérité, admit Minho en serrant les dents. Il fit un autre pas en avant, et Minho recula.  
« Thomas est meilleur » ajouta le petit. « C’est lui qui vous a délivré, sans lui tu serais encore en train de courir dans le Labyrinthe comme un rat de laboratoire ».  
Minho fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient raison, c’est avec Thomas que tout avait changé, qu’enfin ils avaient trouvé le code et le Grievers Hole. Quant à lui, Minho avait toujours été inutile, il n’avait jamais été le leader. D’abord Alby les avait dirigés, puis Newt. Tout s’était bien passé, et enfin il avait dû jouer ce rôle, et tout était parti en cacahuète, des Gladers étaient morts, ils avaient été séparés les uns des autres, rien ne s’était passé comme il fallait.   
Et la tentative de suicide de Newt, il ne l’avait pas vue venir, pourtant ils passaient leur journée ensemble. Sa pire erreur.   
Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, le grand s’avança encore et recommença :  
« Tu n’es pas seulement un médiocre leader, tu es aussi le pire ami que quelqu'un puisse avoir ».  
« Newt » murmura Minho tout bas en baissant la tête, honteux.  
Le petit ricana, un son des plus désagréables.   
« Tu sais qu’il mourra par ta faute. Tu les mèneras tous à la mort, c’est la seule chose dont tu sois capable. Tu es minable » conclut-il, le visage rougi par la colère.  
« Le problème c’est que nous ne savons plus quoi faire de toi » reprit le grand. « Tu es un poids mort, pire, tu entraînes les autres dans tes choix méprisables » expliqua son collègue.   
Minho avait tellement reculé que sans s’en apercevoir, il était plaqué au mur, les deux types à un pas de lui, le surplombant. Il tremblait.   
Il se sentait mal, l’envie de vomir l’avait repris. Il rejouait le rêve dans sa tête, la façon dont Newt s’était sacrifié pour lui. C’était sa faute. De même, Thomas s’était pris une balle alors qu’il était censé s’occuper de lui, le protéger.  
« Il faut ajouter à cela ta déviance » persiffla le petit. « Ton attachement répugnant pour le sujet A5 est proprement infect ! » s’exclama-t-il.  
Minho secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu’ils se taisent, tous les deux. Il ne pouvait en entendre plus.   
Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se bouchant les oreilles, des sanglots silencieux secouant son corps. Il se laissa glisser au sol, rouler en boule dans le coin où il s’était réveillé le premier jour. 

* * *  
Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, les deux types étaient partis. Il était à nouveau seul dans la pièce. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de son visage. Il se mordait la lèvre, les ongles enfoncés dans la paume des mains. Il revoyait Newt, son sourire, ses yeux tristes. Et il le revoyait aussi contre lui, tremblant sous ses mains, il entendait encore ses soupirs. Il avait aimé ce qu’il lui avait fait. En quoi cela devait-il être répugnant ? Du sang coula sur son menton, rosissant la couleur de ses larmes. Il desserra les mâchoires, relâchant la pression sur sa lèvre.  
Ils avaient raison, il fallait qu’il s’écarte de Newt, qu’il laisse Thomas faire. Il se ferait discret. Ses interventions ne menaient jamais à quoique ce soit de bien de toute façon.  
Il s’endormit au bout d’un moment, glacé et désespéré.   
Le lendemain, il n’eut ni nourriture ni visite. Il passa la « journée » à ruminer ses erreurs, son désespoir, sa médiocrité, sa faiblesse, sa lâcheté. Il était minable.   
Ses doigts saignaient, il avait sans cesse rongé ses ongles, sa lèvre inférieure était entamée, sa langue aussi. Il se balançait d’avant en arrière, assis sur le sol, les genoux ramenés sous son menton, les bras enroulés autour.   
Les larmes s’étaient taries. Son esprit était vide. Il avait l’impression de ne plus être qu’un animal, il n’y avait pas de toilettes, ni douche, et il devait faire ses besoins dans un coin. L’odeur était insoutenable, mais il ne la sentait même plus.   
Un animal, un rat de laboratoire.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Minho était maintenant trop déconnecté pour tenir le compte des repas et se situer dans le temps, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il avait abandonné, qu’il n’y pensait même plus.   
Une fois, les deux mêmes types entrèrent dans la salle. Ils plissèrent le nez et le front, dégoûtés par l’état de Minho. Le garçon ne les remarqua même pas. Il se balançait toujours dans un coin, le visage tourné vers le mur.   
Ils s’avancèrent, l’interpellèrent. Au son de leurs voix, Minho se contracta, se ratatinant sur lui-même comme s’il voulait qu’ils ne le voient pas. C’était peine perdue.   
Ils reprirent leur laïus de la dernière fois, y ajoutant son hygiène déplorable, son manque d’estime personnelle, de respect également pour le monde. Ils lui martelèrent à nouveau son incapacité, sa lâcheté, et ainsi de suite.   
Minho n’était plus rien de ce qu’il était par le passé. Il les aurait envoyé balader, et proprement ! Il leur aurait sauté dessus, toutes griffes dehors. Il leur aurait craché à la figure qu’il n’était pas responsable pour tout ça, que c’étaient eux qui le faisait vivre dans un tel état. Il les ignorerait, restant imperméable à leurs attaques et sarcasmes. A leurs critiques.   
Mais Minho n’était plus dans son état normal. Il était comme une bête entre les crocs d’un prédateur. L’ombre de lui-même, voilà ce qu’il était. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, son visage et son ventre s’étaient creusés. Sa force, aussi bien musculaire que psychologique, s’était envolée. Il était comme un enfant devant son bourreau.  
Un bourreau qui, en l’occurrence, avait raison. Tout ce qu’ils disaient était vrai. Ni plus ni moins.  
Il ne se rappelait pas combien de fois le schéma s’était reproduit, les mêmes types s’acharnant sur lui encore et encore, lui bourrant le crâne de leurs critiques, que Minho imprimait et assimilait de plus en plus, jusqu’à être totalement persuadé de leur véracité. 

* * *

Enfin, un jour, on vint, et on le sortit de là. Minho ne pouvait marcher. Ils le posèrent sur une civière, portant tous un masque sur le bouche et leur nez.   
Ils le lavèrent, l’habillèrent et le firent manger. Il obtempéra. Il était perdu dans toute cette activité. Une fois son estomac rempli, ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes, ils l’entraînèrent dans une salle.   
Elle était grande, bien plus que sa petite pièce. Il n’y avait personne. En revanche, il y avait des chaises dans le fond, et ils le déposèrent sur l’une d’entre elles. Les murs étaient blancs, encore. Tout était blanc ici.   
Il renversa sa tête contre le mur, et ferma les yeux. Il y avait trop d’informations à analyser et enregistrer pour son cerveau. Il entendit la porte claquer derrière ceux qui l’avaient emmené, puis plus rien.

* * *  
Plus tard, Minho serait incapable de dire combien de temps exactement, la porte fut déverrouillée à nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un Glader entra dans la pièce. Et après lui l’une des filles du Groupe B, et ainsi défilèrent les rescapés de la Terre brûlée, la deuxième épreuve.  
Minho ne réagit pas tellement. Il se sentait complétement indifférent, complétement déconnecté. Même quand Thomas apparut, soutenu par deux types, il resta de marbre. Il se rendait compte que ce n’était pas normal. Thomas était devenu un bon ami, c’est ce qui arrive quand on se sauve mutuellement la vie, quand on vit des trucs aussi fous ensemble. Mine de rien, ça crée des liens. Mais là, rien.  
Minho referma les yeux. Il avait l’esprit vide, comme d’habitude. C’était sa nouvelle carapace. Ne pas penser. Se détacher de tout ça.  
Puis il entendit une nouvelle fois le bruit des portes. Il garda les yeux fermés, peu intéressé. Néanmoins, quelque chose le poussait à regarder. Il n’aurait su l’expliquer, mais il obéit à la pulsion.   
En face de lui, Newt chancelait, maintenu par des sbires de WICKED. Il venait de passer le pas de la porte, il était à plusieurs mètres de lui. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, les pupilles dilatées, la mine stupéfaite.   
Le coeur de Minho se serra. Newt était dans un état pitoyable. Il se demanda ce qu’il avait bien pu vivre de son côté, et l’idée lui fit grincer des dents. Alors qu’il se demandait quoi faire, il vit Newt perdre connaissance et glisser en avant. Minho se précipita en avant avec l’énergie qu’il lui restait, tombant à genoux à côté de Newt. Les types de WICKED repartirent.  
Minho souleva doucement la tête de Newt, et la posa sur ses cuisses après s’être assis au sol. Il lui caressa le dos dans l’espoir de le réchauffer. Puis les accusations de ses tortionnaires lui revinrent, et il se sentit coupable d’être si près de Newt.  
Il déglutit laborieusement, il avait l’impression que sa gorge était couverte d’éclats de verre. Il se releva et lança un regard à Thomas. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il ne saisissait pas ce que lui voulait Minho. Quand il le vit s’écarter et se rassoir sur sa chaise, sa stupéfaction était totale. Le Runner avait refermé les yeux et réintégré sa position antérieure. Thomas soupira et prit le relai auprès de Newt. Il aurait préféré rejoindre Theresa, mais il avait encore du mal à avaler son comportement, lorsqu’elle l’avait enlevé au pied de la montagne.  
Minho rouvrit les yeux et regarda la scène devant lui. Thomas et Newt étaient ensemble, la tête de Newt contre l’épaule de Thomas, les bras de l’autre enroulé autour du Glader tremblant. C’était dur à voir. Mais il lui fallait ravaler sa fierté et sa jalousie. C’était mieux pour Newt. Et si c’est mieux pour Newt, alors c’est mieux pour Minho. Il referma les yeux et attendit la suite, vidant son esprit de toute pensée.  
* * *


	23. Chapter 23

Ils attendirent un long moment avant que quoique ce soit n’arrive.  
Les portent s’ouvrirent pour la énième fois, mais ce coup-ci c’est Rat-Man qui entra.  
Il referma derrière lui et se planta devant les adolescents. Il scruta calmement chacun d’eux, puis se racla la gorge avec distinction.  
« Vous venez de terminer l’expérience. Nous vous avions promis l’antidote à votre retour, cependant il n’est pas encore finalisé. Désormais, nous avons réuni tous les éléments nécessaires à son élaboration. Grâce à un système espion inséré dans vos crânes, nous avons pu enregistrer votre activité cérébrale au cours des différentes situations. Ces données précieuses nous permettent d’avancer dans nos recherches ».  
Si Minho avait eu plus d’énergie, peut-être se serait-il insurgé d’avoir été pris pour un con une nouvelle fois par WICKED. Ils n’avaient pas encore fini l’antidote ? Quand arrêteraient-ils de leur mentir ? Minho n’avait aucune confiance en eux, et maintenant il n’en avait plus rien à foutre. Il serra les dents. Il fallait toujours qu’ils s’en sortent, non ? Minho avait perdu la volonté de se battre. Il soupira et écouta la suite avec toute l’attention dont son cerveau fatigué et déconnecté était capable.   
« Si cela peut vous rassurer » poursuivit Rat Man, « vous n’êtes pas tous contaminés ».  
Les Gladers les plus vigoureux laissèrent échapper des hoquets de surprise. La plupart ne fit que plisser les yeux.  
« Par là, j’entends que certains d’entre vous sont bel et bien malades. Il fallait en effet dans notre expérience suivre les deux types de sujet, d’un côté les sujets immunisés, et de l’autre, les sujets sensibles au virus. Bien évidemment, les non immunisés ont été contaminés au contact des ‘Cranks’, comme ils se font appelés, lors de l’épreuve de la Terre Brûlée. »  
Minho était pendu aux lèvres de Rat Man. Il attendait avec impatience qu’il précise qui était immunisé et qui ne l’était pas. Il avait peur d’entendre un nom en particulier. Il ne savait pas s’il pourrait continuer - ou recommencer - à vivre si Newt était condamné à mort.   
Il lança un regard au blond, toujours assis à côté de Thomas. Il avait les poings serrés sur ses cuisses, les jointures blanches. Il tourna les yeux vers Minho, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Minho ne se détourna pas. Il ne savait pas trop quel était le sens de son comportement, mais c’était comme s’il avait besoin de la présence de Newt pour se réconforter. Un regard était tout ce qu’il obtiendrait.   
Alors que Rat Man reprenait, ils reportèrent leur attention sur lui.  
La légèreté avec laquelle il parlait de l’expérience, des vies qu’ils avaient délibérément mises en péril, était écoeurante. Minho se contracta, de plus en plus éveillé désormais.  
« Voilà la liste des non immunisés » déclara-t-il avant de commencer son énumération.   
Minho écoutait sans retenir les différents noms, des sanglots éclatèrent dans la pièce au fur et à mesure. Puis le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.   
« Newt »  
Il fallut un moment à Minho pour intégrer l’information. Newt était contaminé. Il mourrait.   
Minho sentit immédiatement la rage monter en lui, dévastatrice. Il grinçait des dents, les yeux mouillés de larmes, peur et haine mêlées. Ses mains n’étaient plus que deux poings serrés et tremblants. Il osa enfin regarder Newt.   
Newt était le calme incarné. Ses mains étaient posées à plat sur ses cuisses, comme s’il était plus détendu maintenant qu’il connaissait la vérité. Et peut-être était-ce le cas.   
Il avait été soulagé de ne pas entendre le prénom de Minho ni celui de Thomas. A présent, c’était sûr. Il allait mourir, et plus tôt que tard. Il avait vu Minho se raidir du coin de l’oeil. Sa respiration s’était accélérée après s’être interrompue, on aurait pu penser qu’il allait bondir sur Rat Man.   
Il croisa son regard, et vit une larme couler le long de son visage. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n’aurait pas cru qu’il réagirait si fort, il l’avait laissé en plan une heure plus tôt ! L’ironie du moment était épatante. Il avait tellement demandé à mourir, et maintenant qu’il avait Minho devant lui, il avait seulement envie de vivre.   
Sa gorge se serra, et sa respiration devint laborieuse. Il ferma fort les yeux, refusant de se laisser aller à la panique. Tu vaux mieux que ça, aller, courage ! Mais non, il ne valait pas mieux que ça et il le savait. Il se sentait complétement dépassé, encore. Sa vie était un véritable ascenseur émotionnel, il voulait seulement un peu de stabilité. Juste un peu de calme.   
La crise à peu près refoulée, il rouvrit les yeux. Minho ne l’avait pas lâché du regard. Il avait l’air inquiet, triste, abattu. Newt déglutit péniblement et se détourna de Minho. Il ne pouvait le voir aussi mal, et sans aucun égocentrisme, il savait que c’était sa faute.   
Il fixa son attention sur Rat Man, ou du moins essaya-t-il.  
« Maintenant que la situation est claire, vous avez deux options » reprit-il de façon clinique, totalement insensible à la détresse des quelques Cranks aux portes de la folie et aussi à celles de la mort. « Je vous ai dit précédemment qu’un implant nous permettait d’étudier et de contrôler votre activité cérébrale. Vous pouvez accepter qu’on vous les retire, ou refuser toute intervention. Le choix vous appartient. »  
Rat Man lança un regard circulaire, passant rapidement sur chacun d’eux.  
« C’est la dernière chose que WICKED vous demandera » conclut-il enfin.  
Il sortit de la pièce, leur laissant un temps de réflexion. Minho, Newt et Thomas se mirent rapidement d’accord, n’échangeant que quelques mots. Ils refusaient de se faire charcuter par WICKED.   
En revanche, ce n’était pas la même histoire au sujet les autres jeunes.  
« Ils n’ont fait que mentir depuis le début » enragea Thomas face à leur opposition, « qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que là c’est différent ? »  
Les autres Gladers avaient échangé des regards inquiets, et repris leur discussion, peu convaincus. Même les filles étaient d’accord avec eux. Ils voulaient tous se faire retirer l’implant. Ils entendaient se débarrasser de WICKED de toutes les manières possibles.  
Minho suivait tout cela de loin, totalement détaché. Les autres faisaient ce qu’ils voulaient, lui ne laisserait plus jamais WICKED l’approcher. C’était terminé.   
Newt se tourna vers lui.  
« Ta décision est prise, Minho ? » dit-t-il calmement, sous contrôle.  
« Oui » souffla le Runner après l’avoir fixé une seconde.   
Il mourait d’envie de lui demander comment il allait, de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se l’interdisait. En plus, il n’était pas sûr que le questionner était une bonne idée. Bien sûr qu’il allait mal. Cela allait de soi.   
« Et toi ? »   
Newt hocha la tête : « Comme toi, j’ai pas l’intention de leur faciliter la tâche ».  
Thomas essayait encore de convaincre les autres de les imiter, mais pas moyen. Il finit par abandonner et retourna auprès de ses amis. Newt et Minho étaient assis l’un à côté de l’autre, et discutaient à voix basse. Quand Thomas les rejoint, ils se turent.  
« Ils ne céderont pas, je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent encore y croire » bougonna-t-il en s’asseyant.  
Il lança un regard noir à Theresa qui les encourageait à ne pas changer d’avis. Elle leur serinait qu’ils avaient fait le bon choix et que maintenant il fallait s’y tenir. Thomas ricana.  
Minho leva les yeux vers lui, agacé : « Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil ».  
Thomas le fusilla du regard et allait répliquer quand la porte se rouvrit.  
Rat Man entra, suivi par des infirmiers. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce et jeta un regard dédaigneux aux trois garçons. Tous les autres s’étaient avancés derrière Theresa.  
« Je suppose que vous refusez la chirurgie ? » observa Rat Man, une pointe d’agressivité dans la voix.  
« Il semblerait, en effet » lâcha sèchement Minho.  
Rat Man pinça les lèvres : « Très bien, vous êtes libres de choisir ». Il se tourna vers les autres : « Suivez les infirmiers » ordonna-t-il, faisant un pas sur le côté pour libérer le passage.  
Ils quittèrent la salle. Minho haussa les sourcils. Il n’avait pas compris qu’ils y allaient tout de suite.  
Rat Man leur fit à nouveau face. « Vous, suivez moi ».   
Il se retourna, raide comme un piquet, et les entraîna dans les couloirs. Minho avait bien l’intention de tenter de s’échapper, et Newt l’avait compris à sa posture, mais derrière la porte cinq hommes en armes les attendaient.   
Minho contracta les mâchoires alors qu’ils prenaient place autour d’eux pour les escorter. Newt posa la main sur son bras, attirant son attention. Minho leva les yeux vers lui, et Newt se contenta de secouer lentement la tête. Pas maintenant.  
Ils les dirigèrent vers une autre pièce, plus petite que celle qu’ils venaient de quitter, mais plus grande que celle dans laquelle ils avaient été détenus séparément.   
Ils les firent entrer et refermèrent derrière eux. Ils entendirent le Clic du verrou.   
C’est reparti, ragea Minho. Au moins cette fois-ci n’étaient-ils plus isolés.  
Deux lits superposés se faisaient face, il y avait un lavabo dans un coin. Ils allèrent s’asseoir sur un lit, déjà fatigués.  
« La prochaine fois, on décampe » déclara Minho, péremptoire.   
Les deux autres acquiescèrent avec lassitude d’un signe de tête.   
« Le problème c’est quand » marmonna Thomas dans sa barbe, hésitant.  
« Je m’en fiche, il faut qu’on s’en aille, je n’en peux plus » dit Minho rapidement, les poings serrés.  
Newt jeta un regard inquiet sur les murs et le plafond de la pièce : « J’espère qu’ils ne nous surveillent pas… »  
« Tu rigoles ? » rétorqua Minho, « je pense qu’ils savent déjà ce qu’on a derrière la tête ».   
« J’imagine » admit Newt faiblement.  
Minho lui lança un regard, Thomas était assis entre eux deux, mais Newt s’appuyait sur un bras pour se pencher un peu en arrière. Minho se pencha à son tour et posa discrètement la main sur la sienne, dans le dos de Thomas. Il serra doucement et relâcha. Newt écarquilla les yeux, surpris, fixant Minho avec étonnement. Le Runner se détourna.  
« La prochaine fois qu’on sort de cette salle, on tente le coup » décréta Minho fermement.  
Thomas laissa échapper un soupir : « Je ne le sens pas trop… ».  
Minho soupira à son tour. Lui non plus ne le sentait pas, pas du tout. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à ne rien faire.

Ils restèrent sans nouvelle un long moment, et ils s’allongèrent chacun sur un lit, prenant autant de repos que possible.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

Le bruit du verrou les fit se réveiller en sursaut. En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, ils étaient debout, côte à côte, en face de la porte.   
Rat Man entra, accompagné de trois soldats.  
« C’est votre tour » leur annonça Rat Man.  
Les garçons échangèrent un regard interloqué.  
« Notre tour ? Je croyais qu’on avait le choix » lui rappela Thomas.  
« Vous aviez le choix. Maintenant suivez-moi » ordonna le scientifique.  
Minho fut le premier à suivre. Ils n’étaient que trois à être armés, s’ils les prenaient par surprise, ils pourraient peut-être s’en sortir. C’était leur meilleure option. Thomas le rejoint, ils se firent un signe de tête, que Newt remarqua. Ça allait partir en cacahuète, il en était sûr. Quoi qu’il en soit, il les aiderait.  
Ils sortirent de la pièce, regardèrent autour d’eux discrètement pour s’assurer que personne ne vienne porter main forte à leurs gardes.   
Thomas lança un regard à Minho, puis à Newt, et ils bondirent chacun sur un garde. L’effet de surprise fonctionna quelques minutes, l’un d’eux se retrouva au sol, Minho à cheval sur lui, le frappant au visage, et les autres peinèrent un moment face aux garçons. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Rapidement, ils reprirent le dessus, l’un envoya violemment Newt contre le mur, en profitant pour le viser avec son Launcher. Newt remarqua l’arme et soupira. Merde. Ce n’était pas non plus comme s’il était surpris, mais il était déçu.   
Thomas était face contre terre. Le garde, une femme, un genou enfoncé dans le bas de son dos et le canon de son arme appuyé contre son crâne, le clouait au sol.   
Le garde de Minho avait réussi à se relever et tenait le Glader en joue.  
Rat Man leur jeta un regard méprisant : « C’est bon, vous avez terminé ? ».  
La femme fit se relever Thomas. Il se débattit à nouveau, et la garde pressa la détente. Une boule d’énergie électrique quitta le canon et heurta le garçon de plein fouet. Il tomba au sol, convulsant brutalement. La douleur était insoutenable ! Il la sentait vriller son corps, éclater dans son crâne. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il retrouva ses esprits. La garde le tira du sol, le portant à moitié.  
« Allons-y » reprit Rat Man comme s’il n’était rien arrivé.  
Ils étaient fichus.  
* * *  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient chacun dans une pièce blanche, un lit d’hôpital au centre, deux infirmiers en blouse blanche autour.  
Thomas remarqua Brenda, avec qui il avait traversé l’épreuve de la Terre Brûlée. Elle travaillait pour eux ? Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux.   
« Comment… ? » murmura-t-il d’une voix faible, déçu.  
Elle secoua lentement la tête, et détourna les yeux.  
Rat Man les laissa seuls, un médecin s’approchant. Les gardes forcèrent Thomas sur le lit, le maintenant tant que Brenda préparait l’injection de sédatif.  
« Tu vas être endormi sous peu » l’informa-t-elle, le regardant intensément. « Tu as bien compris ? Le sédatif va très bientôt faire effet » insista-t-elle.   
Thomas fronça les sourcils, et crut comprendre. Il devait lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Encore. Et si elle se jouait de lui ?   
Mais soudain, elle trébucha en avant, et tout en s’excusant, elle planta la seringue dans le bras du garde et poussa le piston. Celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite, et ne réagit pas. Puis il trébucha à son tour et s’étala au sol.   
Thomas bondit hors du lit, repoussant violemment l’autre garde, aidé par Brenda. Il lui prit son Launcher, Brenda fit de même, et ils accrochèrent rapidement le garde encore conscient avec les sangles du lit.  
Ils sortirent en trombe, et tombèrent sur Rat Man, encore dans le couloir. Thomas ne résista pas. Il appuya sur la détente. Ce salaud saurait ce que ça fait ! Rat Man écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes, et tomba raide au sol, se tortillant misérablement dans tous les sens, poussant des petits cris minables. Thomas jubilait. C’était tellement bon de le voir se tordre de douleur.   
Il se détacha du spectacle, et Brenda l’emmena trouver ses amis. Il libéra Minho et Newt, et ils se précipitèrent à la recherche des autres. Il fallait qu’ils s’en aillent, vite, mais pas sans eux.  
Ils furent interceptés par un groupe de soldats. Ils les assommèrent avec les Launcher que Thomas commençait franchement à adorer. Ils récupérèrent d’autres Launcher, et repartirent en quête de leurs amis.   
Ils ouvrirent bon nombre de porte, parcoururent d’infinis couloirs, mais restèrent les mains vides.  
Brenda les emmena dans une salle d’armes pour récupérer de quoi se battre. Ils renoncèrent, les autres étaient déjà partis, il n’y avait pas d’autre solution. C’est certainement pour cela qu’ils avaient réussi à se défaire si facilement des gardes. Ils devraient y en avoir plus, la place était surprotégée ! Et pourtant ils arrivèrent au garage des Berg relativement facilement, aidés par les indications de Brenda.  
Un Berg manquait les prévint-elle. Les autres s’étaient vraiment enfuis. Thomas ressentit un pincement. Ils les avaient trahis, ils les avaient laissés derrière, pour mort. Il se reprit. Ils devaient monter au plus vite à bord du dernier Berg.  
Jorge descendit du Berg restant, et leur fit signe de se dépêcher.   
Les garçons n’hésitèrent pas, et suivirent Brenda. Mais bientôt ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux.  
Minho lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Bordel, il y avait toute une armada de gardes ! Maintenant ils savaient où ces salauds étaient !  
« Grouillez vous » hurla le Runner en se mettant à courir comme un dératé.  
Il fallait se mettre à l’abri ou ils seraient abattus comme des lapins.  
Jorge remonta dans le Berg et se mit à tirer sur les gardes, laissant un peu plus de temps aux fuyards. Ils parvinrent à se cacher derrière le Berg, et ils tirèrent à leur tour. Le problème c’est qu’il fallait qu’il monte à bord, et l’entrée donnait pile sur les gardes !   
« Montez » leur ordonna Jorge depuis l’intérieur.   
Les garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet, et se décidèrent. Ils sortirent de leur cachette, et sprintèrent vers l’ouverture. Jorge tirait à travers tout, les couvrant du mieux qu’il pouvait.  
Soudainement, Minho se fit heurter par un tir. Il tomba au sol, la douleur irradiant terriblement dans tout son corps. Thomas et Newt se précipitèrent sur lui, se faisant électrocuter au passage. Ils l’attrapèrent néanmoins et le traînèrent jusqu’au Berg. Brenda les aida à le soutenir. A peine posaient-ils les pieds sur le pont du Berg que Jorge actionnait sa remontée. Ils n’avaient pas une seconde à perdre.  
Les gardes se mirent à courir vers eux, essayant de les empêcher de partir, mais c’était trop tard. Le pont se referma, mettant les jeunes à l’abri. Rapidement, le Berg prit son envol.   
Newt se laissa tomber à côté de Minho, toujours secoué par le tir du Launcher. Il posa sa tête contre la paroi, reprenant lentement une respiration plus calme.  
Ils s’étaient sauvé de WICKED. Pour la première fois depuis Newt-ne-savait-combien-d’années, ils étaient libres. Ils n’étaient plus sous l’emprise de ces scientifiques-fous. Il exhala un grand coup, réalisant l’exploit. Il ferma les yeux.  
Et maintenant… ? se demandait-il.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

Le Berg était équipé d’une salle de bain, et tour à tour ils allèrent se laver, Jorge restant au poste de pilotage. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour tomber de fatigue, allongés sur les lits à leur disposition. Le Berg paraissait plus grand de l’intérieur, mais toutes les salles ne leur étaient que de peu d’intérêt. Ils ne profitaient que de l’essentiel, c'est-à-dire le dortoir, la salle de bain, la cuisine, et le cockpit.   
Une fois réveillés, Jorge leur avait expliqué qu’il les emmenait vers une ville fortifiée et stérile, Denver. Quelques bastions de la sorte résistaient encore à la maladie, cependant cela ne durerait pas, la Braise était comme l’eau, impossible à arrêter. Elle s’infiltrait par les moindres petites failles, puis se répandait, pire que la peste. La contamination se faisait par le sang, la salive, et même par l’air. Il était quasi impossible d’y échapper. Sauf pour les Immunisés bien sûr.   
Quand il avait raconté tout ça, Minho s’était senti mal à l’aise, surtout à l’évocation des Immunisés. Il n’osait pas regarder Newt. Chaque fois qu’il repensait au fait que son pote était malade, il avait le coeur gros et sa gorge se serrait. C’était dur à avaler, et il ne doutait pas que ça l’était pour Newt aussi. Il n’en avait jamais parlé, ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient eu l’occasion non plus. Il n’empêche, Minho ne savait pas si c’était une forme de déni ou de la simple indifférence pour sa propre vie. Le Runner voulait évoquer le sujet avec lui, mais il avait trop peur de sa réaction. Il redoutait de ne faire que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.  
Et puis il s’était décidé à ne plus l’approcher. Le souvenir de ses deux tortionnaires était encore vivace. Il savait qu’ils avaient raison. Il fallait qu’il s’écarte. Il n’entraînait que la mort autour de lui, cela ne servait à rien. Chaque fois qu’il avait tenté de l’approcher, chaque fois qu’ils avaient été un temps soit peu « intimes », il s’était comporté comme le pire des salauds. De toute évidence, il n’était pas fait pour les relations. Il passait son temps à blesser Newt, et il était inconcevable qu’il continue. Parfois, il faut faire des sacrifices pour ceux qu’on aime.  
Aimer. Oui, Minho était on-ne-peut-plus amoureux de Newt, et c’est bien pour cela qu’il garderait ses distances. Désormais, il allait le respecter et le laisser vivre. Minho serra les dents à cette idée. Il n’avait aucune envie d’agir de la sorte, mais WICKED avait au moins réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa médiocrité.   
Après son topo, Jorge leur avait montré une mini cuisine, équipée du nécessaire, les étagères remplies de produits qui ne seraient pas périmés de si tôt.   
Brenda et Thomas y allèrent en silence, le Glader encore préoccupé par la - énième - trahison de Theresa. et Minho retourna dans le dortoir. Il n’avait pas faim. Il voulait seulement être seul. Trop d’évènements s’étaient passés, et il avait du mal à tout enregistrer. Son corps s’était accoutumé à ne rien faire, ses forces avaient fondu, et il avait épuisé son énergie restante pendant la fuite. Il se sentait vide. Le pire c’était de devoir rester à l’écart de la seule personne qui pouvait le faire se sentir mieux. Dans une vie où il n’avait pas de racine ni d’objectif auquel se raccrocher, il avait toutefois trouvé un foyer. Etre avec Newt était la seule chose qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Newt était son foyer, le point où, quoiqu’il arrive, Minho retournerait toujours. Le Runner grinça des dents en corrigeant, où il retournait, au passé.  
Il s’appuya contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte qu’il venait de fermer derrière lui, et se laissa glisser au sol. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux clos.   
Il releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard en entendant la porte s’ouvrir.   
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » grogna-t-il, avant de réaliser que c’était Newt.   
Le Glader avait l’air perplexe. De toute évidence, il ne s’attendait pas à un tel accueil.  
« Je venais voir comment tu allais » dit-il d’une petite voix, « mais je peux revenir plus tard », il hésita « ou pas du tout » termina-t-il en se retournant.  
Minho déglutit. Il savait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée, mais il ne put résister. Il ne devait pas rester près de Newt, néanmoins ça ne signifiait pas qu’il devait se comporter comme un mufle. Il fallait seulement garder ses distances.  
« Attends » le retint-il alors, « je suis désolé, fatigué, c’est tout ».   
Newt hocha lentement la tête, et revint. Minho se releva, épousseta son pantalon qui n’en avait pas besoin le moins du monde, juste pour s’occuper.  
« Et toi ? » lui demanda-t-il « comment tu vas… ? »  
« Ça roule ».  
Le Glader le fixait, attendant clairement quelque chose de lui. Minho avait le visage fermé et les poings serrés. Il n’avait qu’une seule envie, lui faire un gros câlin. Il voyait bien la tristesse dans ses yeux, son malaise. Mais ça ne pouvait que lui attirer des ennuis.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Vraiment ? Soudain il se demandait en quoi nouer une relation plus intime avec Newt lui causerait le moindre préjudice. Après tout, il était déjà promis à une mort certaine. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver de pire ? Ah oui, que son pote le lâche par exemple. Mauvaise idée.   
Minho relégua les voix de WICKED dans un coin de son cerveau, et s’approcha doucement, timide.  
Newt ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du sentiment qu’il avait éprouvé en le croyant mort, la douleur insoutenable, le vide qui l’avait englouti.   
Il fit un pas en avant et rencontra Minho, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein poumon. Il sentit les bras du Runner se refermer sur lui dans une accolade d’ours. Apparemment, il lui avait manqué lui aussi.   
Minho adorait la sensation. Il n’avait jamais été aussi bien. La chaleur de Newt était comme un baume protecteur, effaçant tous les maux. A son contact, il se sentait revivre. Newt nicha son visage dans son cou, et Minho sentit ses lèvres se presser contre sa peau.   
Oh non… Il se sentait bien vivant à un autre endroit maintenant, et son pantalon semblait trop serré désormais.   
Il s’écarta brusquement. Etre son ami, ok. Mais ça s’arrêterait là. Chaque fois qu’ils avaient été plus loin, même un tout petit peu, l’univers était parti en cacahuète.   
Newt le regarda droit dans les yeux, l’air blessé. Il n’arriverait jamais à le comprendre. Il avait donné l’impression de l’apprécier, beaucoup, plus tôt, non ? Quand il lui avait pris la main dans ce foutu tunnel, quand il l’avait rejoint dans son lit cette nuit et l’avait embrassé sur la joue le matin. Il n’avait pas tout imaginé non plus ? Il ne put s’empêcher de baisser les yeux, et remarqua la bosse dans le jean de Minho. Apparemment, son corps était plutôt motivé à poursuivre…   
Il releva les yeux sur le Runner, désormais rouge d’embarras.   
« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc, ses yeux bleus rivés à ceux de Minho.  
« C’est mieux comme ça » marmonna-t-il sans conviction.  
« T’es qui pour en décider ? » rétorqua Newt, de moins en moins calme.  
Minho était pris au dépourvu. Newt lui avait déjà montré qu’il pouvait se mettre en colère, pas de problème, mais pas comme ça. Là il se battait pour que Minho reste. Ça changeait tout. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.   
« Je ne suis pas assez bien » finit-il par avouer d’une voix faible.  
Newt ricana. « Pas assez bien ? » répéta-t-il, acide.  
Minho baissa la tête, dépité. « Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Newt n’arrivait pas à y croire ! Il l’avait lâché sur ça ? Il était désolé ? Si au moins il pouvait innover, toujours il lui sortait une excuse bidon avant de le laisser tomber. Il allait mourir, bordel, il ne pouvait pas faire un effort ? Newt secoua violemment la tête, enragé. Il avait comme envie de frapper quelque chose. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu de telles pulsions.   
Il ferma fort les yeux en réalisant ce que cela pouvait être. La Braise. Progressivement, il sentit son corps se mettre à trembler. Il jouait l’indifférence devant les autres, mais il était terrorisé par la maladie.   
Il se redressa d’un coup, sa décision prise. Il n’allait pas laisser Minho s’en sortir comme ça.   
Il sortit du dortoir et rattrapa Minho, désormais planté dans la cuisine. Les autres n’y étaient pas. Tant mieux. Ils devaient être ensemble dans le cockpit.  
Minho eut l’air surpris de le voir débarquer.  
« Tu fais ta grande gueule mais en fait tu vaux rien ! » lui cracha Newt à la figure, hors de lui.  
Il en avait marre qu’il se fiche de lui comme ça, il allait mourir, et il voulait profiter du peu de temps qu’il lui restait. Il aimait Minho depuis tellement longtemps, déjà dans le Labyrinthe, quand ils couraient ensemble et que Minho se désintéressait de tout le monde. Il avait cru voir des sentiments dans la façon dont le Runner s’était comporté avec lui, après sa chute. Il n’avait jamais été aussi proche de qui que ce soit, Minho ne parlait à personne, il détestait cette vie en communauté.   
Newt était perdu. Il avait peur de mal interpréter les actes de Minho, mais son érection de tout à l’heure était claire, non ? Et cette fois dans le dortoir, quand il lui avait sauté dessus, cela avait beau être un rêve, maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait, c’est son nom à lui, Newt, qu’il avait soufflait dans son cou ! Il avait besoin que Minho soit franc avec lui pour une fois.  
Il vit la mâchoire de Minho se contracter, ses yeux s’étrécirent. Newt s’en fichait qu’il n’apprécie pas, chacun son tour.  
« Tu sais très bien que c’est différent » répondit finalement le Runner  
Newt grinça des dents. Sérieusement ?  
« Ah oui ? Et qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si différent hein ? » explosa-t-il. « A quoi ça sert de l’ouvrir quand c’est sans importance pour la fermer quand ça compte ? »  
Non mais franchement, il faisait toute une montagne quand Jorge le menaçait, et là il était incapable de montrer ce qu’il ressentait. A moins qu’il ne ressente rien…  
Il ferma ses mains en poing afin de limiter leur tremblement, les yeux clos. « Ou bien c’est ça le problème, ça ne compte pas pour toi » dit-il en rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Minho. « C’est ça ? »  
Il le vit écarquiller les yeux, la mâchoire plus contractée encore qu’auparavant.  
« T’es parti où là ? » s’indigna Minho, furieux. Une seconde plus tard, il détourna le regard, comme s’il n’osait plus affronter celui de Newt. « Tu sais ce que je ressens » lâcha-t-il faiblement.  
Newt secoua la tête : « J’en suis pas si sûr tu vois ». Il tourna les talons, la rage au ventre.  
C’était quoi son problème, il avait honte ? Il n’empêche, il avait quand même avoué ses sentiments, là, tout de suite. Newt n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’était une bonne chose ou pas.   
Il entendit Minho l’appeler, mais il avait déjà claqué la porte derrière lui. Il ne ferait pas demi-tour.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Minho se retrouvait à nouveau seul dans la cuisine. Il lança un regard à la boîte de conserve qu’il venait d’ouvrir. Des boules rouges étaient dessinées sur l’étiquette. L’altercation lui avait coupé l’appétit, mais il ne voulait certainement pas gâché la nourriture. C’est une denrée qu’il avait appris à chérir.   
Il plongea un doigt dans la boîte, et le lécha. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il réitéra le geste, aimant de plus en le goût sucré des fruits. Il chercha dans les tiroirs après une cuillère, et dévora le contenu de la boîte. Wahou ! Qui aurait pu croire qu’un truc aussi bon puisse exister ?  
Il repensa à Newt. En fait si, il connaissait sûrement quelque chose qui devait être encore meilleur… Il se souvint de ses rêves. Déjà dans son imagination, l’embrasser était délicieux, alors en réalité…   
Il soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi se séparer de lui alors qu’ils avaient des sentiments réciproques ? Ou au moins une attirance certaine…  
Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Peut-être que Newt revenait ?  
Thomas ouvrit la porte. Déception. Il soupira.  
« Thomas. C’est toi » souffla-t-il  
« Très perspicace, l’ami » railla Thomas   
Minho grinça des dents.  
« Pas le moment de te foutre de moi » lâcha-t-il, franchement agacé  
« D’ac-cord » grimaça l’autre  
Le Runner repoussa sa chaise et se leva.  
« J’avais quelque chose à te demander… » reprit Thomas  
« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » le coupa sèchement Minho en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il n’était pas d’humeur.  
« Eh mais qu’est-ce qu’il vous arrive à tous les deux ? » s’indigna le Glader, excédé. Il venait juste de se faire bousculer par Newt ! « Ce n’est pas mes histoires mais arrêtez de m’y fourrer avec vos sautes d’humeur ! ».  
Minho haussa les sourcils. Il croyait l’impressionner ? Il n’en avait juste rien à foutre. Le Runner ferma les yeux. Il avait le chic pour se comporter comme une teigne parfois. Souvent, c’est vrai.   
« Ok, allez vous faire voir » balança Thomas en sortant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Ça devenait une manie dans ce Berg.  
Minho allait rouvrir la porte quand il faillit se la prendre dans la figure.   
« Thomas ? » s’exclama-t-il, surpris.  
« J’ai faim » grogna l’intéressé en le poussant pour entrer.   
Minho hocha la tête sans rien dire et s’en alla. 

Il lança des regards furtifs de tout côté, guettant Newt. Rien à signaler. Il se décolla de la porte, et s’approcha du dortoir. Il se demandait si Newt y serait, et ne savait pas s’il préférerait que ce soit le cas ou non.  
Il hésita, la main posée sur la poignée. Il expira un grand coup, et poussa.  
Personne. La pièce était vide. Bon…   
Il se laissa tomber sur un lit. Il repensa à tout ce que ces enflures lui avaient dit, quand il était enfermé tel un chien en cage. Il avait du mal à se rappeler les détails, comme s’il avait été drogué. Et à bien y réfléchir, c’était sûrement le cas. Ils étaient venus seulement une fois qu’il avait cédé et s’était jeté sur leur foutu plateau repas. Tout ce qui lui restait de cet épisode, c’était la sensation urgente de garder ses distances avec Newt.   
Mais la nouvelle de la maladie de Newt était plus forte que ça. Il voulait être avec lui, vraiment, et maintenant. Minho était parfaitement conscient que Newt n’était pas éternel. Il fallait qu’il se décide.   
Il se précipita hors du lit, bien décidé à parler à Newt. Alors qu’il poussait fort sur la porte, il trébucha en avant et bouscula le Glader, sur le seuil. Il se retint au dernier moment au chambranle.

* * *

Newt avait tournicoté un bond moment dans le Berg, ne sachant où aller. Il était épuisé par toutes ces histoires. Thomas lui avait dit qu’il ne pourrait pas les accompagner dans la ville. Newt n’avait pas compris sur le coup, puis l’évidence lui avait serré la gorge. La Braise. Ils ne pouvaient pas contaminer tout le monde.   
Il avait hoché la tête lentement, le moral au plus bas. En plus de ça, rien n’allait avec Minho. Il soupira et décida d’aller s’allonger. Il ne dirait pas non à un peu de repos. Et d’inconscience aussi d’ailleurs.  
Il actionna la poignet de la porte du dortoir, et Minho lui tomba littéralement dessus.   
D’abord surpris, il se renfrogna rapidement. Il avait seulement envie de se cacher sous les couvertures.   
Minho avait les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. En un mot, il était embarrassé. Tiens donc.  
« Newt, je voulais justement te parler… » dit-il en reculant d’un pas, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.   
Newt le fixait avec un détachement feint. Il ne lui faciliterait pas la tache. Il le regardait ouvrir la bouche et la refermer comme un poisson hors de l’eau. C’était … jouissif. Il leva les yeux au ciel :  
« Oui ? » l’encouragea-t-il néanmoins.  
Minho déglutit et sortit les mains de ses poches pour les frotter contre ses cuisses.  
« On perd notre temps » annonça-t-il enfin.  
Newt fronça les sourcils et recula inconsciemment. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s’attendait. Qu’est-ce qu’il essayait de lui dire exactement ?  
Minho avait l’air ahuri. Si Newt ne s’était pas inquiété du sens de ses paroles, il aurait ri.  
« Non non, attends, ce que je veux dire c’est qu’avec mes conneries je gâche les seuls moments qu’on pourrait avoir ensemble, tu vois ? » débita le Runner, une note paniquée dans la voix.  
Newt garda le silence, appréciant l’embarras de Minho. Lui qui était toujours le maître du monde, il verrait ce que c’est. Newt se mordit la lèvre. C’était faux, il savait qu’il faisait seulement semblant, qu’il ne possédait pas la moitié de la confiance qu’il prétendait avoir en lui.   
Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Newt. Ses yeux bleus s’adoucirent et rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Minho, bien moins détendu. Son sourire s’effaça alors que le Runner restait silencieux.  
« Ce qui veut dire ? » le relança-t-il. Silence. Newt contracta les mâchoires. « Ça donne quoi en pratique ? » insista-t-il   
Il vit Minho se raidir. Son regard le fuit une nouvelle fois, pour revenir se poser sur son visage.   
Newt suivit le mouvement de sa main qu’il tendait lentement vers lui. Les doigts de Minho tremblaient. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et une envie de rire lui secoua le ventre. Minho avait le visage tellement concentré, ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Il avait l’air d’un fou.   
Et ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue. Son ventre se contracta, mais pour une autre raison. Minho le touchait, délibérément, et avec une certaine idée derrière la tête. Le Runner déglutit, faisant danser sa pomme d’Adam. Il ne put s’empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre.   
Minho fit un pas en avant et posa son autre main sur son épaule. Newt ne bougeait pas d’un iota, et Minho se figea.   
Newt se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Est-ce qu’il allait finalement faire quelque chose… de plus ?  
« J’attends » murmura-t-il tout bas, un sourire en coin lui étirant les lèvres.  
Minho lui rendit son sourire, gêné au possible. Il était trop craquant. Newt ne se lassait pas de le regarder, il était adorable.   
Le Runner finit pas se pencher en avant, les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés au fur et à mesure qu’il s’approchait de lui. Newt ne put retenir un petit rire, s’en était trop. Minho rougit, on-ne-peut-plus embarrassé, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Newt. Il ne bougea pas les lèvres, il les pressa à peine et s’écarta.   
« C’est tout ? » le taquina Newt, un sourire joyeux accroché au visage. Il s’humecta les lèvres intentionnellement, les yeux rivés sur Minho.  
Voyant que Minho restait immobile, il leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa à l’intérieur du dortoir, refermant la porte d’un coup de pied. Il s’assura que le verrou (de fortune) était fermé, et se retourna.  
« Je croyais que le regard des autres ne t’importait pas ? » plaisanta Minho avec un haussement de sourcil, tentant vainement de masquer sa gêne.  
Newt rit doucement en s’approchant de lui : « Il y a des limites à tout, cher ami » répondit-il d’une voix profonde.   
Minho recula au même rythme, et sentit rapidement un matelas derrière ses genoux.  
Newt prit les devants, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de la nuque de Minho, l’attirant lentement mais sûrement vers lui, pour l’embrasser. Leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent à nouveau.   
Minho ferma les yeux, retint Newt par son t-shirt, le pressant plus près, plus serré. Il glissa les mains sur ses hanches et entrouvrit les lèvres. Voir Newt se lécher les lèvres l’avait mis en appétit. A mon tour maintenant. Il caressa les lèvres de Newt de sa langue, sans rien demander de plus.   
Il voulait faire les choses bien, tout ça était nouveau pour lui. Il sentit Newt frémir et grogner doucement. Le son, pratiquement inaudible, sembla comme une explosion dans sa tête.   
Il se rapprocha encore plus de Newt, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, pressant le bas de son dos plus près. Les doigts du Glader, d’abord enfouis dans son cou, se firent explorateur et il lui caressa le dos, répondant au baiser en ouvrant la bouche, laissant Minho y introduire sa langue. Alors que Newt se prenait au jeu, Minho s’écarta et le regarda.   
Newt se raidit, la peur remplaçant vite le désir. Et s’il ne voulait plus de lui ? Ou bien s’il s’était moqué de lui ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois…  
« Est-ce plus clair comme réponse ? » lui demanda cependant Minho, un grand sourire fendant son visage en deux.   
Le soulagement fit rire Newt, « Ya shank ! » gronda-t-il en réduisant à nouveau la distance entre lui et Minho.   
La bosse dans son jeans ne saurait mentir, réalisa-t-il. D’une main il souleva la chemise de son pote, et de l’autre il le tira par la ceinture. Minho redevint sérieux et l’embrassa à pleine bouche, caressant sa langue de la sienne, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, tandis que Newt essayait, quelque peu déconcentré, d’ouvrir la boucle de sa ceinture.   
Qui aurait cru que c’était si dur dans un tel moment ? Il y parvint finalement, s’attaquant au bouton, Minho se faisant plus insistant dans son baiser, marquant de ses doigts la peau de Newt.

 

« Nom de dieu ! »   
La voix ne monta au cerveau des deux Gladers qu’un temps plus tard. Ils s’écartèrent, surpris, tournant leurs regards vers la porte, laissée ouverte par Thomas de toute évidence.  
« Ce verrou c’est vraiment de la dobe ! » s’exclama Minho en riant.   
Newt examina son visage, n’y décelant aucune gène ni colère. Que Thomas les ait vus ne le traumatisait pas. En voilà une surprise.   
Un élan de tendresse gonfla le coeur de Newt et, le sourire aux lèvres, il enlaça Minho, son corps fort et chaud collé au sien. D’abord rigide, Minho se relaxa et referma les bras autour de son copain.   
« Merci » chuchota Newt tout contre son oreille.   
Stoppés dans leur élan, il sentit le sommeil alourdir ses paupières. Un bâillement lui échappa.  
« Eh papi, tu as sommeil ? » murmura Minho dans ses cheveux blonds, moqueur  
« Humhum » fût la seule réponse qu’il obtint.  
« Alors au lit, blondinet. »   
Minho l’entraîna sur le lit où Newt s’allongea. Il lui retira ses chaussures, son jean et remonta la couverture sur lui avant de se déshabiller et s’installer à son tour. Après une courte hésitation, il se blottit contre Newt, enroulant son bras autour de la taille du garçon.   
Newt expira longuement, tout va bien désormais. Minho déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, puis sur ses lèvres, tout doux. Newt sourit, déjà emporté par le sommeil. 

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

« Salut Thomas »  
L’intéressé leva la tête, qui tourna au rouge en voyant Newt et Minho entrer dans la pièce. Il n’avait pas osé retourner dans la chambre et avait conseillé aux autres de s’en abstenir également. Qui savait ce que ces deux-là pouvaient faire seuls dans une chambre ? Il rougit plus fort encore tandis que l’idée prenait forme dans son esprit. Il détourna le regard, embarrassé. Pourquoi avait-il forcé cette fichue porte ?  
« Tout va bien ? » insista Minho en s’asseyant à côté de lui avec son bol de céréales. Newt lui lança un regard appuyé, du genre « N’abuse pas non plus, fous lui la paix ! ». Mais Minho comptait bien assumer sa décision, et tant pis si c’était aux dépends de Thomas. Newt en avait besoin, il entendait au moins lui offrir cela. Thomas croisa son regard.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé les gars », bégaya-t-il, « hier soir je ne voulais pas vous interrompre ».  
« Eh relax, ce n’est pas grave », assura Newt. Il hésita avant de voir la réaction de Minho.  
« Newt a raison, et puis ça t’apprendra à ouvrir sans frapper ! »  
Thomas lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes.   
« Aïe ! C’était pourquoi ça ? »   
« J’ai frappé, mais personne ne répondait. Et vous veniez juste de vous embrouiller sec, j’avais peur que ça ne devienne violent. »  
Minho fit un clin d’oeil à Newt : « C’était violent en effet, non ? ».   
Newt rit de bon coeur, manquant de recracher sa bouchée de céréales, heureux que la tension retombe.   
« Epargnez-moi les détails, d’accord ? » se plaignit Thomas, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. « Et puis j’ai été suffisamment puni, j’ai dû dormir par terre ! »  
« Ecoutez-le, le martyr ! » ricana Minho, « on te fera une place cette nuit, ne t’inquiète pas », poursuivit-il en s’approchant de plus en plus de son pote, le mettant clairement mal à l’aise.   
Newt éclata de rire avant de tirer le bras de Minho en arrière, l’écartant de Thomas: « Ça suffit, arrête ! ». Pause. « De toute façon il n’y pas de place pour lui ».   
Ce fut au tour de Minho d’éclater de rire : « Ce n’est pas que mon blondinet ici présent serait jaloux ? ».  
Sans y penser, il abandonna son bol sur le sol, se leva et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Newt. Surpris, le Glader ne réagit pas. C’était un sacré progrès, et Minho avait eu l’air parfaitement naturel. Newt sourit, le tira par la chemise pour lui rendre son baiser.  
« Bon, bon, bon les tourtereaux ! C’est bien gentil mais je ne suis pas au cinoche, merci ! » s’indigna Thomas pour leur rappeler sa présence.   
« Pas faux » marmonna Newt contre la bouche du Runner.   
Il s’écarta, ramassa le bol de Minho et le lui rendit. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, engloutissant leur petit déjeuner. L’un comme l’autre ne pouvait réaliser qu’ils avaient passé le pas. Un couple. L’idée semblait folle. Et tellement géniale.   
Thomas se racla la gorge. « On s’étouffe dans toutes ces hormones, vous ne trouvez pas ? » tenta-t-il en se levant.  
« Hey, t’es parti où ? » lui lança Minho  
« Dans mon lit rattraper ma— »   
« Alors là c’est hors de question mon pote ! » l’interrompit-il en tirant Newt par le bras pour l’arracher du sol, leurs bols abandonnés une fois de plus, vides.  
« Mais c’est une blague ! », ronchonna Thomas, « allez les mecs, s’il vous plait ! » les supplia-t-il en les regardant s’engouffrer bien vite dans la chambre qu’ils venaient à peine de quitter. « C’est pas juste. » Les bras ballants, il rejoignit les autres dans le cockpit. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. 

Le Runner referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Newt, un sourire diablement sexy sur les lèvres.  
Où en étions-nous ? » ronronna-t-il en poussant Newt vers le lit.

* * *

Minho plaqua Newt contre le mur.   
Son empressement plaisait d’autant plus à Newt qu’il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne l’avouerait jamais à ses amis, mais son cerveau commençait à dérailler sec.   
Il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Minho et se fit la promesse d’oublier tout cela. Minho seul comptait désormais. Et bien vite il n’eut plus de difficultés à se concentrer sur l’homme entre ses bras.   
Minho répondait à son baiser avec passion, ouvrant la bouche de Newt avec sa langue, titillant et mordillant ses lèvres, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses flancs, puis redescendirent pour se glisser sous son t-shirt. Newt frémit, les mains de Minho, fraiches, lui électrisant la peau.   
Minho se pressait contre lui, le dos de Newt était plaqué au mur. Il ne pouvait rien manquer de l’excitation de son partenaire, de plus en plus inquisiteur.   
Newt n’était pas en reste, il attirait Minho encore plus près, agrippant ses fesses et collant son bassin au sien.   
Minho laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge en reprenant son souffle : « Ça m’a l’air sérieux, blondinet ».   
Il s’écarta suffisamment pour retirer le t-shirt de Newt, et l’admirer. Newt rougit. Il avait beau ne plus être un Runner depuis un bail, il n’avait pas perdu sa silhouette sportive. D’un doigt léger, le brun suivit la ligne de ses muscles, des pectoraux, puis des abdominaux, effleurant son bas ventre. Newt déglutit et appuya sa tête contre le mur, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.   
« Ce que tu es sexy » souffla Minho en déposant un baiser sur sa pomme d’Adam, tout doucement, avant de lécher du bout de la langue sa gorge, descendant sur son torse, retraçant la ligne que ses doigts avaient empruntée une seconde plus tôt.   
Newt frissonna, soupira alors que Minho s’approchait dangereusement de la ceinture de son jean. Le Runner se chargea alors de la défaire, ouvrit le bouton et le déshabilla. Le coeur de Newt battait à cent à l’heure. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps.   
Minho le regardait, le visage levé vers lui : « Tout va bien ? » hésita-t-il, demandant la permission.   
Newt sourit, gêné : « Je n’ai jamais été aussi bien Minho ».   
L’autre lui lança un sourire lumineux, les yeux éclatants : « Et ça ne fait que commencer, bébé ! ».   
Newt rit, s’abaissa au niveau de Minho pour le redresser : « Ce n’est pas juste, tu es encore tout habillé » dit-il en déboutonnant la chemise de Minho.   
Il suivit les doigts de Newt du regard, écartant les pans de sa chemise pour l’en défaire. Timide, Newt posa une main hésitante sur son torse. Il était chaud, et juste sous sa paume il sentait son coeur battre. Fort.   
Minho retira lui-même son pantalon, les yeux rivés sur son partenaire. Il se sentait bouillonner, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Newt. Chaque chose en son temps.   
Newt l’explorait à la fois des yeux et des mains, caressant sa poitrine, une expression tendre inscrite sur le visage. Il s’approcha tout près de lui, se décollant du mur. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours pleins d’amour et de reconnaissance, et lui planta un long baiser sur les lèvres, ses mains se plaçant fermement sur ses hanches, le menant à la rencontre des siennes.   
Un gémissement échappa des lèvres de Minho alors que Newt lui mordillait la langue, imprimant un léger mouvement de bassin contre le sien, se frictionnant contre lui.   
« Tu me tue » murmura Minho, le souffle coupé. Une main descendit sur les fesses de Newt, accentuant l’ondulation de son bassin, tandis que l’autre s’enfouissait dans ses cheveux, maintenant son visage en place. Newt n’hésita plus, il glissa sa main entre eux deux, écartant l’élastique du boxer de Minho, et l’enroula autour de son sexe.   
Minho sursauta, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau de son pote. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Newt, mordillant et aspirant sa peau, y laissant des bleus, alors que celui-ci montait et descendait la main le long de son membre, suivant le rythme de va et vient de son bassin tout contre lui.   
Minho respirait de plus en plus fort, il tremblait. Il prit appui contre le mur, et il sentit Newt se laisser glisser au sol.   
Il le regarda, surpris : « Qu’est-ce que… ».   
Newt lui retira son boxer et posa les lèvres sur l’extrémité de son sexe. Minho serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Oh bordel. Il ne lâchait pas Newt du regard, la tête blonde de son copain montant et descendant, le maintenant par les hanches pour qu’il ne bouge pas. Minho avait du mal à se contrôler, c’était tellement bon. Il sentait sa langue le masser, ses dents le frôler tout doucement, lançant des étincelles dans tout son corps.   
Soudain Minho ne vit plus rien, tellement concentré sur les sensations que lui procurait Newt. Il réalisa que s’il continuait comme ça, il jouirait, et c’était hors de question.   
« Newt », tenta-t-il, la voix si rauque qu’elle en devenait incompréhensible. Il se racla la gorge, « Newt » répéta-t-il, « arrête, s’il te plait ». Il avait du mal à parler.   
Newt releva la tête, l’air inquiet : « Ça ne te plait pas ? Je n’ai pas vraiment d’expérience, je suis désolé » bafouilla-t-il en se relevant et s’écartant de Minho.   
Celui-ci le rattrapa par le bras, « Tu rigoles j’espère ? Rien n’est mieux qu’être avec toi, je t’assure », et pour le lui prouver il lui rendit les mêmes attentions, caressant le sexe de Newt, fasciné par son regard écarquillé. « Tu vois ce que ça fait ? J’ai l’impression que ça ne te plait pas, à toi non plus » chuchota Minho tout contre son oreille, léchant la ligne de sa mâchoire, l’embrassant langoureusement en introduisant et retirant sa langue au rythme de sa main sur son sexe.   
Newt agrippa l’avant bras de Minho, retenant avec difficulté ses gémissements, la tête renversée en arrière.   
« Je… je ne vais pas tenir longtemps » haleta Newt.   
Minho ne lui laissait aucun répit, il lui mordillait la clavicule, léchant son torse de plus en plus bas. Il maintint une main à la base de son sexe et le prit dans sa bouche.   
Newt gémit et frissonna, enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Minho. Il ne pouvait contenir le mouvement de ses hanches, et Minho l’encourageait en posant une main sur ses fesses pour le pousser en avant, guidant son rythme. Sentant Newt au bord de l’orgasme, il se releva, l’embrassa et le mena jusqu’au lit.   
« J’aimerais essayer quelque chose » dit-il en se pressant dans le dos de Newt.   
Il lui mordilla l’épaule en glissant son sexe entre ses cuisses, se pressant contre ses fesses tout en empoignant le sexe de Newt. Il n’était pas question qu’il jouisse seul.   
Sur la table de chevet il avait prévu de la vaseline. Faire mal à son copain n’était pas une option. Newt le regardait faire, les yeux pleins d’attente et aussi d’inquiétude.   
Il versa une portion généreuse de crème dans ses mains avant d’enduire son sexe sous le regard lourd de désir de son partenaire, puis introduisit sa main entre ses fesses pour préparer le passage.   
Il s’allongea enfin sur Newt : « Ça va ? Si tu n’as pas envie, ou bien si je te fais mal, dis moi et j’arrête » murmura un Minho attentionné.   
« Vas-y » répondit Newt sans hésitation.   
Minho se positionna alors au-dessus de Newt, glissa son sexe tout près et le pénétra le plus délicatement du monde.   
Newt souffla, contracté. Minho le couvrit de baisers sur les épaules, dans le cou, avant d’enfouir la main sous Newt et de saisir son sexe. Newt se relâcha instantanément, poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Minho avait toutes les difficultés du monde à prendre son temps. Il avait tellement envie de lui.   
Il le pénétra un peu plus, caressant Newt en même temps, serrant son poing autour de lui comme s’il le pénétrait également.   
D’un mouvement de bassin, il entra entièrement, arrachant un grognement à Newt.   
« Tout va bien ? » hésita Minho, encore.   
« Laisse moi m’habituer une seconde » souffla Newt.   
Minho cessa tout mouvement, se contentant de caresser Newt, de l’embrasser en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Une ou deux fois il dût lui dire qu’il l’aimait. Mais ça, Newt le savait déjà.   
Puis Newt commença à bouger de lui-même, ondulant lascivement du bassin. « Vas-y maintenant » haleta le blond, les mains agrippées à la tête de lit pour se tenir.   
Minho commença par se retirer lentement, avant d’entrer à nouveau. La friction était merveilleuse. Newt soupira de plaisir, et il referma une main autour de celle de Minho, accentuant ses va et vient sur son sexe.   
Le Runner ne se fit pas prier, et il accéléra la cadence. Il changea d’angle, cherchant le meilleur. Un gémissement plus fort de Newt confirma son choix et il le pénétra plus vite, et fort.   
Il se mit à gémir également, empoignant Newt avec force, lui faisant l’amour de tout son coeur.   
Soucieux de ne pas le blesser il ralentit, seulement pour se faire disputer par son partenaire. La pression dans son bas ventre était de plus en plus intense, et il sentait le sexe de Newt palpiter entre ses doigts. Il n’avait jamais rien ressenti d’aussi bon. Ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps, ni l’un ni l’autre.   
Ils étaient au bord de l’explosion. Oh bordel. Il agrippa l’épaule du Glader, accentuant ses pénétrations, et envoya un dernier grand coup de bassin, un électrochoc vrillant son corps.   
Il poussa un long gémissement. Au même moment, il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, un film de transpiration couvrait ses membres, et ceux de Newt.   
Ce dernier relâcha la main de Minho, toujours enroulée autour de son sexe. Minho se retira, roula sur le côté, faisant face à Newt. Tous deux exténués, ils se regardèrent pour ce qui parût plusieurs minutes, avant que leurs paupières lourdes ne se referment sur leurs yeux brillants.   
Newt émergea une seconde, juste le temps de ramasser la couverture pour les en recouvrir et de se blottir tout contre Minho. Ce dernier soupira d’aise et enroula son bras autour de la taille de Newt, déposant un dernier baiser sur son épaule.   
« Je t’aime blondinet » souffla-t-il en s’endormant.   
Le petit sourire de Newt ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres.

* * *

Newt se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il s’étira, jetant un coup d’oeil à côté de lui. Minho dormait, la bouche entrouverte, un petit filet de bave s’en échappant. Il le regarda dormir un bon moment, puis il le vit déglutir.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » marmonna Minho d’une voix groggy  
« Rien » mentit Newt en déposant un baiser sur sa joue  
« Si » insista le Runner en ouvrant lentement les yeux, « tu me regardes »  
Newt sourit. Minho l’imita en roulant sur le dos. Il haussa les sourcils à l’intention du Glader : « Tu viens là ? » dit-il timidement en indiquant l’espace à côté de lui du menton.  
Newt le rejoignit, et il posa la tête sur son épaule, une main caressant son torse distraitement. Sa peau était chaude, douce, et Newt ne put s’empêcher de glisser ses lèvres dans le cou du Runner, aspirant doucement la peau, y laissant des marques.  
Minho renversa la tête de l’autre côté, lui laissant libre accès. La main de Newt descendit lentement sur son ventre, avant d’effleurer l’érection nocturne du Runner. Il expira fort, savourant le contact. Il tenait les draps dans ses poings serrés.   
Il aimait Newt et il aimait ce qu’il lui faisait ressentir. Le Glader envahissait ses pensées. Savoir que c’était lui, ses mains, ses lèvres, son corps, il n’arrivait pas à y croire.   
Alors qu’il commençait franchement à perdre le fil de ses pensées, il eut une idée. Il voulait Newt en lui aussi… Autrement que par un baiser.  
Sa respiration était saccadée, il avait terriblement chaud, son bas ventre était douloureux, mais il retint Newt.   
« Newt, attends » haleta-t-il faiblement en arrêtant sa main de la sienne. « Je te veux » murmura-t-il, gêné.   
Newt se recula suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder, l’air surpris. Il n’était pas sûr de comprendre. « Tu veux essayer… » tenta-t-il sans dire le fond de sa pensée.  
Minho hocha la tête, refusant toujours de croiser son regard.  
« Oh » souffla Newt. « Tu es sûr ? »  
La respiration de Minho se calmait à peine, son sexe était douloureux.  
Minho fit mine de se mettre sur le vente mais Newt l’interrompit.   
Il se glissa entre les jambes du Runner et tendit la main vers le flacon sur la table de chevet. Il réitéra les préparatifs de la veille, Minho ne le quittant pas des yeux, absolument pas rassuré.   
Newt lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il l’embrassa profondément, glissant ses doigts en lui à plusieurs reprises pour l’habituer à l’invasion. Minho se décontracta progressivement, la sensation désagréable évoluant vers… autre chose.  
La pression dans son sexe crut à nouveau. Newt se positionna lentement, relevant les hanches du Runner à sa rencontre. Son regard était plongé dans le sien, et Minho y trouvait un réconfort infini.  
Il le sentit tout près de lui, et ne put s’empêcher de se raidir. Pourtant, son érection tressauta, plutôt d’accord avec les événements.  
« Relax bébé » murmura Newt tout contre son oreille, avant de mordiller doucement sa peau pour le faire lâcher prise.  
Minho déglutit et grogna de plaisir quand Newt attrapa son sexe à l’instant exact où il s’enfonça en lui.  
Il eut un hoquet, et un plaisir soudain le secoua. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça.  
Newt le sentit se décontracter autour de lui, et il commença à onduler du bassin. Il lâcha l’érection de Minho pour agripper ses hanches, le levant un peu plus, approfondissant ses pénétrations.  
Minho respirait fort, les doigts enfoncés dans la peau de Newt, le pressant toujours plus près de lui. La pression contre son sexe était insoutenable, chaque pénétration le serrait entre leurs corps, décuplant son plaisir.  
Newt se mit à trembler au-dessus de lui, le rythme de plus en plus rapide.  
Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, s’enfonça en lui et l’embrassa avec passion, son corps exultant de plaisir. Tous deux secouaient de spasmes, il redescendirent enfin sur terre, le souffle court, heureux.   
Newt se laissa tomber sur Minho qui l’accueillit dans ses bras. Ils ne tinrent pas la position très longtemps, ils étaient bouillants. 

Ils sortirent du lit et se glissèrent sous la douche, savourant la fraicheur de l’eau sur leur peau.  
Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement, ne se lassant pas du contact de l’autre.  
Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la chambre. Minho jeta un oeil par le hublot, il faisait toujours nuit. Il avait complétement perdu la notion du jour et de la nuit.   
Ils retirèrent les draps et en changèrent, puis se blottirent à nouveau l’un contre l’autre sous la couverture. Newt avait repris sa position, la tête posée sur le torse de Minho. Il entendait son coeur battre tout contre son oreille. Il soupira d’aise.  
« Minho ? » chuchota-t-il  
« Oui ? » répondit le Runner  
« Est-ce que parfois tu repenses au Glade ? A ceux qu’on a laissé là-bas ? » dit-il d’une voix hésitante  
« Toujours » souffla Minho en serrant les dents. La culpabilité à ce propos ne le lâcherait jamais.  
Il sentit Newt hocher la tête contre lui. « Des fois, je me demande ce qu’ils sont devenus. Et Bark aussi… »  
« Bark ? » releva Minho, perplexe  
« Oui, le chien, tu ne te souviens pas ? »  
Une ampoule s’alluma dans le crâne de l’autre : « Ah oui ! C’est vrai, je ne sais pas trop… »  
Il s’en voulait de n’avoir rien à dire à ce sujet. Il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à ses questions, mais lui même n’en avait aucune idée.  
Newt sentait Minho se contracter. Il caressa son flanc tendrement. Cela ne tarda pas à faire effet. Calmé et bercé par le geste, le Runner s’endormit. Newt le suivit rapidement dans le sommeil, apaisé par la respiration profonde de Minho.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

Newt et Minho étaient tous les deux en train de se rhabiller. Aujourd’hui était le grand jour, Minho, Thomas, Brenda et Jorge allaient entrer dans la ville tandis que Newt resterait en plan dans le Berg. Il savait bien qu’il ne pouvait pas les suivre, pas avec cette foutue maladie qui lui rongeait littéralement le cerveau et qu’il répandrait là-bas, mais l’idée de se retrouver enfermé ici seul avec lui-même pendant plusieurs jours était insoutenable. Ne pas y penser, faire comme si de rien n’était, voilà le secret.   
Minho avait son plis caractéristique sur le front, il se faisait du mouron. Newt referma les derniers boutons de sa chemise avant de s’attaquer à celle de Minho qui lui envoya un petit sourire. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et Newt détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas voir ses larmes. Il fit comme s’il n’avait rien vu. Comme si de rien n’était. Il s’écarta et recula d’un pas.  
Il serra les dents. C’était tellement injuste. De tous les Gladers, il fallait évidemment qu’il fasse partie de la petite portion malade. Ses mains se fermèrent en poings, la rage montait en lui. Combien étaient morts ? Certainement des Munies. Ces nuls n’avaient pas su défendre leur vie. Et lui était arrivé jusque-là, pour crever comme un chien. Il ne s’en sortirait jamais. Si au moins ils pouvaient se battre comme ses amis, si seulement il avait ne serait-ce qu’une once d’espoir, une échappatoire. Mais non. Lui n’en avait aucune. Un Crank, rien de plus.   
Il se retourna vers Minho, en colère. Soudainement, c’est comme s’il était responsable de tout ça lui aussi. Après tout, c’était un Munie. Il devait bien se foutre de sa tronche, il rigolerait bien, avec Thomas et les autres quand il sera devenu complétement fou, que sa peau pourrira comme son cerveau avant elle, qu’il hurlera à s’en déchirer la gorge, pour mourir comme un animal enragé et répugnant.   
Minho redressa la tête une fois sa ceinture bouclée pour se retrouver fusillé du regard par Newt. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux étaient si noirs, si accusateurs.   
« Newt, tout va bien ? ». Le blond ne lui répondit rien. Il mordait fort sa lèvre inférieur, si fort qu’une perle de sang apparue contre ses dents blanches. « Newt, arrête, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? ». Minho s’approcha d’un pas, hésitant.   
Finalement il posa la main sur son bras, doucement pour ne pas l’effrayer et aussi pour éviter qu’il ne se défende. Il le caressa lentement, essayant de le décontracter.   
Newt semblait déjà se calmer, les yeux moins sombres.   
« Hey, tu te sens mieux, blondinet ? » demanda Minho d’une petite voix.   
Newt ferma les yeux et desserra les poings. WICKED ne leur fouterait jamais la paix. Il le savait bien, ce n’était pas parce que Thomas et Minho étaient immunisés qu’ils vivraient éternellement et auraient leur « happy ever after ».   
Il rouvrit les yeux, honteux. Un Crank, voilà tout. Ses accès de rage étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il respira profondément, et croisa le regard de Minho. « Tu es de retour on dirait ? A quoi tu pensais ? ».   
« Rien » lâcha Newt, « rien que tu veuilles savoir, je t’assure ».   
Il baissa la tête et quitta la pièce, y laissant un Minho perdu et désespéré. Il ne comprenait plus Newt. D’un moment à l’autre, c’est comme s’il ne comptait plus pour lui. En même temps, il avait conscience de la maladie qui l’affectait de plus en plus. C’était tellement dur à voir.   
Désormais, il étudiait Newt constamment, à la recherche du moindre petit indice lui prouvant l’évolution de la maladie, espérant n’en remarquer aucun. Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Newt était de moins en moins lui-même. Il s’énervait sans cesse. Il n’était plus le jeune homme calme et posé du Glade.  
Minho secoua la tête. En réalité, si, Newt était toujours ce garçon-là. La seule différence c’est qu’il était en train de mourir et que le virus prenait le pas sur son esprit. Le pire dans l’histoire c’est qu’il n’y avait rien à faire. Et si WICKED était vraiment sur le point de trouver un antidote ? Ok, ces types étaient des bâtards, mais Minho serait prêt à tout pour sauver son pote.

* * *

« Hey Newt, tout va bien ? » le salua Thomas lorsque Newt referma la porte derrière lui.   
« Tout roule », mentit-il avec un sourire, « et toi ? Prêt pour le grand voyage ? »  
« On essaie de penser à tout… » marmonna Thomas, la tête ailleurs. Puis il se redressa : « Minho est encore dans la chambre ? Il faudrait qu’ils nous rejoignent maintenant, on ne va plus tarder ». Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos à Newt et s’en alla finir ses préparatifs.  
Des fois, Newt avait la nette impression de ne plus exister. T’inquiète, mon pote, bientôt ce sera la stricte réalité ! Il soupira, puis rouvrit la porte.   
Minho était assis sur le lit, le visage dans les mains. Newt se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Le Runner releva la tête brusquement :   
« Ah, tu es là » souffla-t-il, les yeux rougis.   
Newt détourna le regard, prêt à repartir : « Thomas et les autres t’attendent. Dépêche toi ».   
Sa gorge était nouée, sa voix étranglée. Avec un peu de chance Minho n’avait rien remarqué. Peine perdue, Minho le rattrapa par le bras avant qu’il ne passe le seuil.   
« Attends, il faut qu’on parle— »  
« Parler de quoi ? » l’interrompit Newt. « Il n’y a plus rien à dire je crois ».  
« Eh, ne compte pas sur moi pour partir sur une conversation pareille. Qui sait ce qui pourrait nous arriver là-bas ? On pourrait y rester. » Minho n’en pensait pas un mot. Ce qui l’inquiétait c’était plutôt qu’en revenant Newt ne serait plus au Berg ou du moins pas dans le même état. Bien sûr, il ne dirait jamais ça à Newt, bien qu’il ne doutât pas que son pote comprenait le fond de sa pensée.   
Newt eut le tact de ne pas relever. Lui non plus ne voulait pas d’une dispute avec Minho. Même si sa tête lui disait autre chose. Il fit face à Minho et le prit dans ses bras.  
« Je sais » murmura-t-il.  
« Je t’aime trop pour gâcher ça » chuchota Minho dans son cou.  
La remarque énerva Newt. Il se contint. Mais Minho le soulait avec ses déclarations d’amour à tout va. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait besoin d’être niais comme ça ??   
Et Newt réalisa ce qu’il était en train de penser. Je deviens dingue ! Il parvint à détendre ses muscles, détente qui ne se propagea pas à son humeur. Minho s’écarta, l’air déçu.   
« Bon, je vais y aller » reprit-il, laissant un temps d’attente. Peut-être Newt le retiendrait-il pour lui dire un truc. Du genre lui dire que lui aussi l’aime ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que Newt le lui avait dit. En fait, il prit conscience qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait. Mais Newt resta muet, et Minho s’en alla, le regard vide.  
Il s’appuya contre la porte close, les yeux fermés, la gorge serrée. Il se laissa glisser au sol et resta assis là. Il ne se sentait pas d’humeur à retrouver les autres. Il replia les genoux contre son torse et y reposa son front, les bras enroulés autour des jambes.

* * *

Minho releva doucement la tête. Il avait l’impression que des siècles s’étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre au Glade, alors qu’en fait à peine quelques années avaient passé.  
Newt était l’élément le plus important de sa vie. Il ferait tout pour lui, même le pire.  
Il entendait les autres s’activer dans les pièces d’à côté, et il se résigna à se lever pour les rejoindre. Il tenta de repousser dans le fond de son cerveau la pensée que bientôt il abandonnerait Newt ici. Elle avait le don de l’effondrer.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

Minho prépara ses affaires en vitesse. Bientôt, ils étaient tous les quatre prêts à partir. Newt ne se montra pas, ce qui étonna les Gladers. Minho se décida à aller le chercher. Il ne supportait pas l’idée de quitter le Berg sans le revoir.  
Il tapa doucement à la porte du dortoir. Il avait peur de le retrouver dans le même état que précédemment. Il ne voulait pas que leur dernière entrevue soit une dispute.  
Il n’eut pas de réponse, et l’inquiétude grandit en lui. Il ouvrit la porte et balaya la pièce du regard. Il ne vit rien, et pire, il entendit une respiration saccadée, étouffée, secouée de hoquets. Comme quelqu'un qui s’étrangle.   
Terrifié, l’imaginant déjà pendu au bout d’une corde, Minho se précipita vers la source du bruit. Il cria son prénom, dans l’espoir d’une réponse, et le trouva finalement roulé en boule dans le coin du lit.   
Le soulagement l’envahit. Il respira profondément en répétant son prénom, plus doucement cette fois.  
Newt sursauta et fit mine de se cacher sous la couverture, honteux. Le Runner, prudemment, s’approcha tout prêt du lit et s’agenouilla devant. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.   
Le soulagement laissa vite place à l’inquiétude. Newt ne pleurait jamais, et là il sanglotait violemment. Minho saisit le coin de la couverture et le souleva très lentement. Il appela son nom d’une voix douce, et Newt leva le visage vers lui. Il était baigné de larmes, les yeux rouges.  
« Je suis désolé » bafouilla-t-il dans un sanglot en secouant la tête. « Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je te traite » répéta-t-il  
« Tu n’as aucune raison de t’excuser blondinet » murmura Minho en se glissant dans le lit sans quitter Newt des yeux. Il reposa la couverture sur eux deux, mais n’osa pas toucher le Glader. Il ne savait pas s’il en avait envie.  
« Si » insista Newt, « tu sais, quand ça sort de ma bouche, je le pense aussi. Ce n’est pas que la Braise, Minho. Je… Elle fait partie de moi » hoqueta-t-il en se cachant le visage, « Je deviens un Crank ». Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. « Je perds la tête, j’ai peur Minho, je… je n’en peux plus ».  
Minho déglutit, il avait terriblement envie de pleurer lui aussi. Il s’approcha tout près de Newt et le prit dans ses bras malgré ses réticences.  
« Arrête » se débattit Newt, « comment peux-tu vouloir de moi ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix faible en cessant finalement tout mouvement.  
Minho posa son visage contre le sommet de son crâne, le serrant fort dans ses bras, réchauffant son corps glacé avec la chaleur du sien.  
« Parce que je t’aime » lui répondit-il alors calmement, luttant pour retenir ses larmes.  
L’injustice de la situation lui serrait le coeur. Il ne supportait pas que Newt ait une telle idée de lui-même.  
« Tu n’es pas un Crank Newt, tu es seulement malade, mais je vais trouver une solution, je te le jure » chuchota-t-il en raffermissant son accolade. Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue et vint se poser sur les cheveux blonds de Newt.   
Celui-ci s’écarta doucement et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses iris d’un bleu saisissant, lumineux. Minho déglutit, il était magnifique. Il effleura son visage délicatement, le coeur gonflé d’amour. Il effaça ses larmes et déposa un baiser à leur place.   
Newt le dévorait des yeux, une expression d’admiration peinte sur le visage.  
« Je t’aime, Minho » lui avoua-t-il d’une voix tendre.  
Le Runner écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il les posa affectueusement sur les siennes.  
« Moi aussi, si tu savais » lui répondit-il en le serrant contre lui. « Jamais je n’aurais du te repousser, je regrette tellement. Tout ce temps gâché… » chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
« C’est vrai que tu as abusé » sourit Newt faiblement.  
Minho rit gentiment : « J’avoue » murmura-t-il. « Mais maintenant je suis là, et je t’aime plus que tout, blondinet » confia le Runner.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front et le tint blotti contre lui.   
« J’aurais préféré que tu ne m’aimes pas » l’entendit-il dire tout bas.   
Minho se figea, interdit. Il fronça les sourcils en s’écartant un peu. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire par là ? « Sérieusement ? » articula-t-il avec difficulté.  
« Je vais mourir » lâcha Newt. Minho ouvrit la bouche mais Newt poursuivit avant qu’il ne prenne la parole : « Ne dis pas le contraire, c’est évident. Et du coup ça va te faire souffrir, tu m’as assez rebattu les oreilles avec tes déclarations d’amour pour que je m’en rende compte ». Une pointe d’humour perçait dans sa voix à la fin de la phrase.  
Minho baissa la tête et força un sourire : « Tu rigoles j’espère, je vais vite m’en remettre, serré dans les bras d’une jolie gonzesse ! ».  
Newt sourit : « Tu ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble »  
Minho rigola, « Maintenant si… Ou il reste toujours Thomas écoute ! »  
Newt l’imita en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le flanc : « T’es con ! N’y pense même pas ».  
Son rire s’éteignit d’un coup. Minho lui lança un regard inquiet.  
« Tu sais » reprit Newt, « je ne veux pas que tu restes seul… » Il déglutit laborieusement. « Je veux que tu sois heureux, et que tu ne penses plus à moi » conclut-il à contre coeur.  
« Tu veux que je t’oublie ? » s’insurgea Minho, perplexe et limite en colère. « Je t’en pris blondinet, tu vaux mieux que ça. Je peux t’assurer que je penserai à toi tous les matins de tous les putains de jours qui me restent à vivre, et le midi et le soir, et quand je me coucherai, et me lèverai, et quand je mangerai, et quand je ferai n’importe quoi d’autre ». Il leva les yeux au plafond au fur et à mesure qu’il pensait à ce qu’il pouvait dire dans son énumération. Puis il les fixa sur ceux de Newt : « Tu seras toujours là Newt, et tu ne peux rien y faire ».  
« Je ne veux pas que tu sois fidèle à un mort » s’entêta Newt, des larmes dans la voix.  
« Ça va être dur de vivre » admit Minho, « mais je veux penser à toi, d’accord ? Et puis t’es pas mort mon pote ! Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver » décréta le Runner.  
Newt leva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants. Minho se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Le Glader ferma les yeux, et Minho lui embrassa les paupières, puis les tempes, les joues, la mâchoire, le menton, le coin des lèvres. Newt avait déjà la bouche ouverte, et Minho l’embrassa tout doucement. Il glissa une main dans son cou, qu’il remonta dans ses cheveux en approfondissant le baiser. Newt s’agrippa aux hanches de Minho en lui rendant son baiser.  
Après un moment, le souffle court, il s’écarta. « Je t’aime Minho, tu es merveilleux » avoua-t-il, les joues rouges.  
Minho sourit, et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le serrer contre lui.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il le sentit se relâcher doucement, sa respiration s’approfondit. Newt dormait.  
Le plus délicatement du monde, Minho sortit du lit, et borda le Glader. Il l’embrassa à nouveau en lui soufflant un dernier « je t’aime ». Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment avec toute cette histoire.   
Il ne put retenir ses larmes.  
Minho se leva, et alla dans la salle de bain se rafraichir. Il se regarda une seconde dans le miroir. Son visage détendu par la présence de Newt laissa place à un visage désespéré. Il se lava la figure à l’eau froide. Plusieurs fois.   
Il se redressa, une envie violente de taper quelque chose lui vrillant le crâne, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller Newt. Il grimaça un sourire au miroir, et tenta de le maintenir.   
Il rejoignit finalement les autres. Ils étaient tous prêts, en train de l’attendre.   
« Newt ne vient pas ? » l’interrogea Thomas dans un froncement de sourcil.  
« Non, je l’ai trouvé endormi, désolé » mentit Minho.  
Thomas eut l’air déconcerté. Il regarda Minho un long moment, le front plissé. Le Runner resta impassible.   
« Ok, eh bien allons-y ».   
Jorge actionna l’ouverture de la porte du Berg, et ils sortirent. Jorge la referma derrière eux.


	30. Chapter 30

Minho avait sa propre idée de l’expédition qu’il allait faire. Le tout était seulement d’être discret, et efficace. Il se posait toutefois la question du transport…  
Ils passèrent les tests des gardes de la cité, pour être sûr qu’ils n’étaient pas contaminés. Ensuite, ils purent entrer dans la ville. Laisser Newt derrière tordait le ventre de Minho, mais il n’y avait pas d’autre option.  
L’objectif de leur voyage était de trouver un scientifique évadé de WICKED qui avait participé à la construction des implants cérébraux pour qu’il les leur retire. Il se faisait discret, car WICKED avait la ferme intention de l’abattre. Il en savait trop. Brenda l’avait connu, et l’avait aidé à fuir. Maintenant, c’était son tour de payer sa part du contrat.  
Ils marchèrent un moment avant qu’un taxi ne les dépasse. Jorge interpela le conducteur avec de grands signes. Ils montèrent à bord. Jorge lui donna l’adresse d’une maison à quelques rues de la véritable adresse.  
Le trajet leur sembla long. Minho était terriblement angoissé à l’idée que son plan rate. Il fallait que cela fonctionne, mais il avait peu de temps devant lui.  
Le taxi s’arrêta enfin, et ils descendirent. Le coin était sinistre, les bâtiments vétustes. Jorge les guida à nouveau, jetant des coups d’oeil furtifs derrière eux, guettant le moindre poursuivant.   
Jorge stoppa devant une maison, coincée entre deux autres. Minho aurait juré qu’elle était désaffectée. La façade ne payait pas de mine. Jorge tapa de façon rythmique, certainement un code. Au début, personne ne répondit. Ils attendirent de longues minutes, venant à se demander s’ils étaient au bon endroit. Puis la porte s’ouvrit sur une femme, habillée d’un jean et d’un pull large, ses cheveux châtains relevés en chignon dont des mèches dépassaient.   
Son regard était soucieux. Elle les scruta un instant, la porte entrouverte. Puis elle remarqua Brenda, et hocha la tête.   
Elle ouvrit plus grand, vérifiant derrière eux qu’ils étaient bien seuls, et les fit entrer sans un mot.  
Elle referma la porte bien vite, et se tourna vers eux.  
« Je m’appelle Hélène. Suivez moi »  
Thomas et Minho échangèrent un regard inquiet, et s’exécutèrent.  
L’intérieur était moins vétuste que la façade, mais de peu. Une odeur d’humidité régnait dans les lieux, ce qui mettait les jeunes mal à l’aise. L’idée de se faire opérer dans de telles circonstances était quelque peu alarmante. Néanmoins, s’il le fallait, ils ne reculeraient pas. Se débarrasser de WICKED valait bien des sacrifices.  
La femme les entraina dans un salon : « Attendez moi là » ordonna-t-elle en continuant sans se retourner.  
Et à nouveau ils obéirent. Lorsqu’elle revint, un homme plus vieux l’accompagnait. Il avait une calvitie naissante et les cheveux gris. Il était maigre et avait les traits tirés, comme quelqu'un qui a été trop tourmenté au cours de sa vie.  
Il les détailla un à un, avant de fixer son regard sur le plus jeune : « Thomas » dit-il d’une voix plate.  
Le garçon fronça les sourcils, décontenancé. « Je ne vous connais pas » répondit-il d’une voix hésitante.  
L’autre plissa les yeux. « Tu ne t’en souviens pas » le corrigea-t-il, « c’est différent ».  
Thomas serra les poings : « Je ne comprends pas ».  
« Tu m’as engagé, c’est toi le patron. »  
Le garçon était interdit. Des souvenirs lui étaient revenus, il savait qu’il avait participé à la construction du Labyrinthe, qu’il l’avait dessiné, qu’il avait imaginé les différentes expériences. Mais de là à avoir embauché les agents de WICKED…  
« Je ne le suis plus aujourd’hui » rétorqua-t-il avec assurance en se reprenant. « Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour retirer les implants que WICKED a inséré dans nos crânes. »  
« Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? » répliqua le scientifique en haussant un sourcil.  
« Parce que nous voulons défaire WICKED, et parce que sans vous nous n’en serons pas capable ».  
L’homme dirigea son regard par dessus l’épaule de Thomas, vers Brenda. Elle hocha la tête avec détermination. Il soupira.   
« Très bien. Je vais chercher ce qu’il me faut ».  
Thomas sentit un poids se soulever de sa poitrine. Il lança un regard reconnaissant à Brenda, qui lui répondit par un sourire.  
Minho quant à lui était fébrile. Il ne savait pas si ses tentatives avaient fonctionné, et si ce n’était pas le cas, il était fichu. Il contracta les mâchoires. Garder espoir, ne jamais abandonner.

Il jeta un coup d’oeil surpris à Thomas qui se comportait soudainement de façon étrange. Il s’approcha alors que le garçon titubait vers la cuisine où avait disparu l’homme. Il l’appela une fois, mais n’obtint aucune réaction.  
« Thomas ! » insista-t-il plus fort en posant la main sur son bras.  
Le garçon se libéra violemment en repoussant Minho. Ses yeux étaient complétement vides. Minho crut revoir ceux d’Alby quand il tentait de s’étrangler, malgré lui, dès qu’il essayait de parler après avoir reçu le sérum. C’était WICKED qui était alors aux commandes. Shuck !   
Il rattrapa Thomas, mais quand celui-ci se retourna, il avait un couteau à viande à la main.  
Minho recula d’un bond.  
« WICKED contrôle Thomas » prévint-il les autres d’une voix forte.  
Jorge et Brenda qui discutaient réalisèrent la situation. Le scientifique revint sur ces entrefaites, les bras chargés d’un plateau couvert d’instruments chirurgicaux.   
Thomas s’avança à grands pas sur lui, et Minho le ceintura brutalement à la taille, l’envoyant face la première contre le sol. Thomas se débattit comme un beau diable, balançant des coups de couteau dans son dos afin d’atteindre Minho.   
Jorge agit rapidement, écrasant son pieds sur le poignet qui tenait l’arme. Thomas gronda de douleur, luttant fermement pour ne pas perdre son avantage. Jorge appuya plus fort, et les doigts du garçon s’écartèrent malgré lui. Jorge récupéra l’arme et s’assit sur les jambes du Glader pour l’immobiliser. Minho était allongé sur le dos de Thomas dans le même but. Brenda se saisit de ses bras et les tirèrent au dessus de sa tête.  
Thomas hurlait et se débattait, comme doté d’une force surhumaine.   
« Doc, on a besoin de vous. Tout de suite ! » grogna Minho à bout de souffle.  
Le scientifique s’agenouilla à côté du corps tremblant de Thomas et lui injecta un léger sédatif dans l’épaule. Il profita du calme pour inciser la peau derrière l’oreille. Il saisit une pince et la glissa minutieusement dans la fente, en extirpant délicatement une toute petite puce, sous forme de gélule, à peine plus épaisse qu’un ongle.  
Les soubresauts de résistance s’interrompirent instantanément et le corps de Thomas se relaxa.  
L’homme se tourna vers Minho : « A ton tour ».  
Minho hocha lentement la tête. Si WICKED avait assisté à la scène et contrôlé Thomas, certainement avait-il aussi lu ce qu’il avait dans le crâne. Du moins l’espérait-il.   
Il se laissa faire sans rechigner, serrant les dents à la douleur mesurée de l’intervention.

En un quart d’heure, tout était terminé. Les plaies désinfectées et pansées, le scientifique les mit bien vite dehors. Il avait peur pour sa vie, surtout depuis l’événement avec Thomas. De toute évidence, WICKED savait désormais où le trouver.  
Les jeunes ne se firent pas prier, et ils partirent.

* * *

« Où on va maintenant ? » demanda Thomas  
Jorge s’avança vers lui, les yeux plongés dans les siens, la posture agressive.  
« Quand t’as parlé de ‘défaire WICKED’, c’était seulement pour le convaincre ? » ignora-t-il sa question   
Thomas était perplexe, la bouche en o. « Bien sûr » répondit-il, « on est libres et c’était le but non ? »  
Jorge eut l’air soulagé. Il hocha la tête lentement. « Venez, on va se prendre un café ».  
Minho regardait la scène, dépité. Thomas ne comptait rien faire ? Après tout ce que WICKED avait fait et ferait peut-être encore ? Du genre kidnapper des enfants et les flanquer dans un Labyrinthe pour les y laisser crever ? Ou contaminer des innocents sans se soucier de leur sort ? Minho n’en croyait pas ses oreilles !  
Il scruta les environs, il fallait que ses appels aient fonctionné.   
Les autres commencèrent à marcher, et Minho les suivit à contre coeur. Au bout d’un moment, il crut voir quelque chose dans sa vision périphérique. Il jeta un coup d’oeil rapide. Rien.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut la même sensation, sauf que cette fois il aperçut une voiture noire, les vitres teintées. Un frisson le secoua, anticipation et crainte mêlées.  
Progressivement, il laissa de plus en plus de distance entre lui et le groupe. La voiture s’arrêta à un croisement, la portière s’ouvrit en silence. Il lança un dernier regard aux autres qui lui tournaient le dos, et sprinta vers l’engin.   
Il entendit Thomas l’appeler et le suivre, mais Minho était plus rapide, il l’avait toujours été.  
Il se précipita dans l’auto, et la porte se claqua derrière lui. La voiture partit sur les chapeaux de roue.  
Minho se tourna vers la lunette arrière, Thomas avait couru un moment derrière eux mais s’était arrêté. Un air de parfaite incompréhension lui ravageait le visage. Il se sentait trahi.  
Minho déglutit laborieusement et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul dans l’habitacle. Pas même de conducteur. Tout était automatisé. Un instant la panique l’envahit : et s’il n’était pas dans une voiture de WICKED ? Ou peut-être pire, et s’il était vraiment dans une voiture de WICKED ?

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu’il répétait inlassablement la même demande, expliquant à qui voulait bien l’entendre, depuis son crâne, qu’il voulait aider WICKED à trouver l’antidote, quoiqu’il en coûte. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices. Il devait sauver Newt, tout simplement parce que la vie sans lui n’avait pas de sens.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

Les vitres étaient trop sombres pour qu’il y voit quoique ce soit, et il perdit rapidement notion du temps. Un sentiment d’urgence lui étreignait le coeur. Il ne cessait de penser à Newt. Il avait l’impression qu’il ne le reverrait jamais.  
La voiture finit par s’arrêter. La portière s’ouvrit automatiquement et après une courte hésitation, Minho sortit.  
Bien évidemment, Rat Man l’accueillit. Minho balaya ce qui l’entourait du regard, croyant vaguement reconnaître le bâtiment qu’il avait aperçu depuis le bus lorsqu’ils avaient fuit le Labyrinthe, quelques millénaires plus tôt…  
Il reporta son attention sur Rat Man :  
« Vous voilà de retour » énonça-t-il   
« Toujours aussi perspicace, à ce que je vois » le railla Minho en levant les yeux au ciel.  
L’autre se contenta de contracter les mâchoires, une veine pulsant à sa tempe comme seule preuve de son agacement.  
« Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir. Veuillez me suivre » dit-il en se tournant avec un geste de la main.  
Minho suivit sagement, sa désinvolture totalement feinte alors que tout son corps lui hurlait de fuir, un instinct qu’il avait l’habitude de prendre en compte.  
Fidèles à eux-mêmes, les agents de WICKED le placèrent dans une petite pièce. Rat Man entra à son tour et s’assit derrière un bureau.   
« L’antidote est bientôt au point. Il nous reste quelques petites expériences à effectuer, et votre ami sera sauf » déclara-t-il  
Minho fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais c’était sa seule option. Il hocha la tête avec raideur.  
« Nous allons procéder aux premiers tests dès ce soir ».  
Le Glader leva la tête, une horloge sur le mur indiquait 5 heures. Il inspira profondément pour chasser l’angoisse, et écouta la suite.  
« Il va falloir que vous changiez de vêtements » précisa Rat Man en lui présentant une pile de vêtements propres et blancs posés sur le coin du bureau.  
Minho hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Tout devenait bien trop réel à son goût. Et s’il avait fait une erreur ? Il s’en mordrait les doigts… Cependant, la même évidence revint en force : Newt était malade, et Minho ferait n’importe quoi pour le soigner. Il leva les yeux vers Rat Man qui reprenait la parole :  
« Des médecins viendront dans une quarantaine de minutes. Une douche est à votre disposition de ce côté ». Il s’interrompit. « Nous comptons sur vous ».  
Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Minho l’entendit actionner un verrou. Bienvenue à la maison, mon pote !   
Il commença à se déshabiller, et par habitude il fouilla ses poches. Dans le Glade il ne valait mieux pas oublier un mouchoir, des petites bouloches blanches couvraient alors les vêtements, mettant le Keeper des Slopper en rogne. Il passa son pull au-dessus de sa tête, puis son t-shirt. Il farfouilla dans son pantalon, et sentit un papier. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n’était pas censé y avoir quoique ce soit.  
Il sortit le morceau de papier et le regarda une seconde, interloqué. C’était une feuille pliée, inoffensive, et pourtant il sentit ses jambes flageoler. Il la déplia soigneusement, angoissé à l’idée de ce qu’il allait y lire.   
Lorsque les mots s’imprimèrent sur ses rétines et prirent sens, il ferma fort les yeux, son ventre se tordant. Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de son visage.  
« Minho, si tu m’as jamais aimé, tue moi ». Il n’y avait pas de signature, mais il reconnut sans aucune difficulté les pattes de mouche de Newt.   
Lire ce message lui déchirait le coeur, et il était bêtement bloqué ici, sans aucun moyen de retrouver le Glader. La panique faisait insidieusement son chemin, le laissant pantelant et glacé.  
Calme toi, souffle, du calme, se fustigea Minho en essayant de se convaincre d’avoir fait le bon choix. De toute façon, il n’y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il avait pris une décision, et il était trop tard pour regretter. La seule option pour lui se résumait à continuer, persévérer, et obtenir ce fichu antidote. Sa respiration, d’abord hachée, se calma progressivement. Il inspira un grand coup, expira, et rouvrit les yeux.   
Il replia la feuille délicatement sans relire les mots, et se fit la promesse que si l’antidote ne fonctionnait pas, ou, plus probablement, n’existait pas, alors il agirait selon la volonté de Newt. Il serra fort les dents et se dirigea vers la douche, le papier encore niché dans la main. Il le déposa juste à côté du bac de douche, à l’abris de l’eau.  
Il fut rapide, se mouilla à peine, se savonna et se rinça. Minho était déterminé à en finir le plus vite possible. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l’angoisse revienne. Il ramassa le message, et enfila leurs vêtements d’hôpital. Il était transi de froid, luttant du mieux qu’il pouvait contre ses émotions qui menaçaient de le renverser. Il réfléchit à un endroit où cacher le papier, et ne trouva pas mieux qu’une poche intérieure cousue dans la chemise.

Comme Rat Man l’avait dit, les médecins arrivèrent bientôt et l’entraînèrent dans une salle d’examen. Ils le firent s’allonger sur une table médicale et l’attachèrent avec des sangles. Ça promet… pensa Minho avec inquiétude.  
Ils lui firent d’abord une prise de sang, un contrôle de tension et tout un tas d’autres choses peu douloureuses. Il eut ensuite à faire des tests physiques, dans une autre salle. Tapis de course, altères, et autres exercices. Il fut vite à bout de force, les médecins prenant note de chacun de ses résultats et comportements.  
Ils le renvoyèrent dans sa chambre. Malgré le stress et l’angoisse, Minho ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, la fatigue l’emportant sur le reste.

Le lendemain, un médecin entra dans la pièce, un dossier à la main portant la mention « Suject A7 ». Il s’assit sur la chaise de bureau et attendit que Minho fasse de même en face de lui pour parler.  
« Aujourd’hui, nous avons les informations nécessaires pour la chirurgie » déclara l’homme en blouse blanche d’une voix détachée.  
« La chirurgie ? » répéta Minho, surpris  
« Votre corps et vos réactions nous ont donné toutes leurs informations, il n’y a plus rien à en tirer » expliqua-t-il cliniquement. « Le seul élément nécessaire est votre cerveau ».  
Minho déglutit. Il imaginait mal quelqu'un vivre sans son cerveau. Sa gorge se serra : « C’est le seul moyen pour trouver l’antidote, c’est ça ? » articula-t-il difficilement.  
« En effet » affirma l’autre. « Nous allons procéder à un prélèvement d’organe ».  
« Et je vais mourir » murmura Minho pour lui-même.  
« En effet » répéta le scientifique sans la moindre délicatesse ni compassion.  
Minho acquiesça lentement. S’il fallait en arriver là… eh bien qu’il en soit ainsi. Sa vie pour la sienne, c’était juste, non ?   
« Quand commencez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix faible.  
« Le temps que vous vous douchiez. Le bloc opératoire est déjà prêt. » l’informa l’autre en se levant. « Une infirmière viendra vous chercher » conclut-il en sortant.  
Une question fit insidieusement route dans son esprit : s’il mourrait, qui donnerait l’antidote à Newt ?  
Minho souffla un grand coup. Il se força à ignorer la question, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Le moment était venu. Il se leva à son tour et prit sa dernière douche.


End file.
